Lo siento, Deidara-senpai
by Alphabetta
Summary: Es imposible cambiar el mundo tan radicalmente. Puede que tampoco un país, y ni siquiera una aldea. Pero puedo cambiarme a mí mismo y que eso cree una diferencia para que el resto pueda por fin empezar a entenderse. Espérame. Esta vez, no seré un idiota. [Para la Tobidei Week Día 5: Infancia]
1. Chapter 1

—Así que eres de Konoha... Déjame contarte una historia.

—Veamos —contestó Obito.

—Cuando tenía cuatro años estuve a punto de morir en la tercera guerra, hm.

Obito ya no quería saber los detalles, pero tampoco tenía una excusa convincente de por qué cambió de opinión.

—Cuatro años. ¿No estaba para entonces ya acabada?

—Estaba a punto de acabarse. Fue cuando este grupo de ninjas de Konoha consiguió infiltrarse en Iwa. Su objetivo era matar al Tsuchikage, pero este otro grupo de ellos creó una distracción atacando a civiles para crear confusión y ahí estaba yo.

—Recuerdo eso. Fue una operación de Raíz.

Con Deidara apoyado en él, Obito respiró hondo, preparándose mentalmente. Para tener pinta de ser una vivencia trágica, Deidara no sonaba traumatizado en absoluto. Lo contaba como quien cuenta cualquier otra anécdota insustancial. No sabía qué pensar de ese hecho.

—Le había insistido a mi madre para que me comprase un juguete en el mercado pero se negó. Yo estaba enojado, así que al mínimo descuido me escapé. Ahí fue cuando los de Konoha llegaron. La multitud se agitó y todo el mundo gritaba, veía a la gente de mi alrededor ser asesinada por aquellos ninjas enmascarados. Yo estaba asustado llamando a mi madre pero no conseguí verla. Así que me fui a esconder a un puesto de alfombras.

Obito sintió náuseas imaginando la escena.

—Las telas me protegían, pero me quedé mirando para ver cuando se iban. Los vi matar a mucha gente, algunos luchaban con lo que podían, pero siendo civiles poco lograron, otros suplicaban. No tuvieron piedad con nadie. Quería cerrar los ojos, pero algo me impedía apartar la vista de la escena que en aquel entonces se me figuró terrorífica. Al contrario, los tenía bien abiertos, no podía ni parpadear —casi por instinto, Obito lo apretó más contra su torso—. Entonces un tipo con una máscara de cerdo me encontró. Me tomó de la ropa y puso un kunai contra mi cuello. Estaba tan asustado que no sé cómo no me meé encima. No dije nada, y él tampoco, pero recuerdo no poder dejar de mirar los detalles de la máscara. Luego su mano comenzó a temblar, me empujó, me arrojó una alfombra encima y se fue.

—¿Qué pasó después?

—Salí cuando dejé de oír gritos. Cuando me encontraron me llevaron con mi madre. Ella me abrazó, y lloró como nunca la he visto llorar. Por eso no les conté lo que pasó de verdad. De hecho, eres la primera persona a la que le cuento la historia completa, hm.

Su estómago seguía revuelto, su garganta atorada. La vivencia lo debió marcar de por vida, eso estaba claro. Lo dejó insensible a la muerte. Algo común entre gente sometida a vivencias extremas.

—Déjame contarte otra historia a ti. Un ninja de Iwa me hizo esto en la cara cuando tenía trece años. Casi no lo cuento.

Deidara se reacomodó sobre su pecho, mirando su cara con curiosidad mientras recorría su mentón con un dedo.

—Veo que a ambos nos dejó marca la tercera guerra.

—Como a todos los que la vivieron.

El pulgar de Deidara subió a su mejilla, acariciando las líneas de su cara.

—Pero eso nos hizo ser como somos hoy. Sino, seríamos alguien completamente distinto.

Su compañero estaba transgrediendo una línea de intimidad con la que no se sentía cómodo. O mejor dicho, se sentía demasiado cómodo de no ser por la voz de su razón. Tener sexo con él no era lo mismo, podía mantenerse distante ahí, ambos obtenían estricta gratificación de dicho acto y así estaba bien. Últimamente, había algo ahí semejante al afecto, y esa caricia le decía que podía ser mutuo. Esa caricia había removido algo en su interior que hace mucho creía muerto.

Obito tenía que alejarse de él. No más juegos. Si estaba ahí, era para evitar que a más niños les pasase lo que le pasó a Deidara o lo que le pasó a él. Para que no más shinobis tuvieran que mancharse las manos con sangre inocente por orden de un Kage. Obito no los culpaba, tampoco a quienes estaban arriba, al menos no completamente, aunque sí tuvieran parte de la responsabilidad en sus manos.

La culpa era del sistema.

Retiró la mano de la suave espalda de Deidara, sentándose sobre el futón. Lo oyó emitir un quejido de protesta cuando lo obligó a incorporarse.

—¿Qué haces?

Salió de las cálidas mantas y buscó su ropa interior, luego sus pantalones, su suéter y sus guantes. Finalmente, se ajustó la máscara a la cara. Debía hacerlo rápido, sin pensarlo demasiado, de otro modo la culpa no lo dejaría en paz.

—¿A dónde vas? —insistió Deidara—. Se estaba bien ahí, hm.

—A mi futón —contestó con más sequedad de la que le hubiera gustado.

—Oh, bueno —Deidara colocó ambas manos tras su cabeza a modo de almohada—. Buenas noches entonces.

Obito tragó con dificultad, apartando la vista de aquella visión demasiado hermosa. Debía ser fuerte. Renunciar a sus deseos personales.

—A partir de mañana esto se acabó.

Odió que Deidara tardase en contestar. Tras meterse en su propio futón, le dio la espalda.

—Está bien, supongo.

No. No estaba bien. No para Obito. Su siguiente frase no fue calculada, de lo contrario no la habría dicho nunca.

—No pareces dolido.

La amargura con la que lo dijo, tampoco.

—¿Qué querías, que me pusiera a llorar, hm?

—No. Me alegra que no lo estés.

Lo estaba, con todo y la decepción de descubrir que él no había significado nada para Deidara tampoco.

—Sí lo estoy, idiota.

No fueron las palabras las que le atravesaron el alma como si fueran kunais, fue el tono. Se arrepintió de inmediato de haber deseado significar algo para él. Obito necesitaba quitarse esos remordimientos de encima. Pensó en decirle, que si ya sabía cómo iba a acabar todo no debió dar ese paso. Necesitaba aliviar esa insoportable sensación de culpa antes de que le diera un paro cardíaco. Al final, optó por callarse. Era lo más conveniente.

Volvería a las sombras, ya no tendría ni que buscarle otro compañero a Deidara dada la fase del plan en la que estaban.

¿Por qué tuvo siquiera que nacer?

No te disculpes. No te disculpes. No te disculpes.

—Lo siento, senpai.

El silencio entre ellos duró muchos meses.

* * *

—Así que esto era lo que buscabas, hm. Una guerra.

Obito le dijo a Kabuto que traer a Deidara de vuelta no era conveniente, que tal vez su poder como Edo Tensei indestructible haría del C0 un arma demasiado inestable que borrase todo del mapa, los jinchuuriki incluidos. Kabuto no se dejó impresionar y respondió que para algo estaban los talismanes. Que Deidara no iba a hacer nada que él no quisiera. La sangre le hirvió al pensar que iría a ser controlado por aquel ser repulsivo, pero no le quedaba otra que aguantarse la intención homicida y asentir. Deidara no era de nadie, ni en la vida ni en la muerte. Fue una de las personas más libres que él conoció. No quería que fuera de Kabuto.

Cuando ya no le sirviese, lo mataría él mismo con mucho gusto.

Obito se atrevió por fin a voltearse y mirarlo. Dejando a un lado su piel sin brillo de color enfermizo y sus iris azules rodeados de negror, Deidara estaba hermoso como siempre. No le agradó no ver su vivacidad habitual.

—La muerte no te sienta bien —respondió.

—Te equivocas —Deidara avanzó hacia él, observándolo con curiosidad—, es lo que mejor me sienta, hm.

Obito sintió una irresistible necesidad de abrazarlo, pero no lo haría. Él también estaba resentido.

—Te escapaste —le reprochó.

—Akatsuki me chupaba un huevo. No se por qué te sorprende. Además, sabía que enviarían a Itachi a por mí y no me equivoqué, hm.

—¡Te hiciste explotar! —dijo, alzando la voz.

El dolor que experimentó cuando vio la gigantesca escultura de humo no lo sentía desde que vio a Rin morir. De haber quedado vivo, Obito se lo habría hecho pagar a Itachi.

—Suenas como si te hubiese importado.

—Lo hizo —quiso reprocharle que no fue un accidente, que él lo eligió así, si se hubiera sentido en posición de hacerlo nada se lo hubiera impedido.

—Ya. Seguro. Mira, obtuve lo que quería, y puse fin a mi carrera artística con la explosión más grande jamás creada, justo en la cima. Quienes esperan más se convierten en viejas glorias y pierden prestigio, hm. Morí a lo grande, y eso es lo que importa.

—¿Es el arte lo único que te importaba en la vida?

Deidara lo miró con desdén y él se odió a sí mismo más que nunca.

—Es lo único que no me decepcionó en la vida. Una guerra... Tú viviste una, ya deberías saber lo que conlleva.

—Las nuevas generaciones no. Un recordatorio de lo cruel que es el mundo es necesario para hacer llegar mi mensaje.

—Bah —Deidara se volteó para alejarse de él—, estoy muerto. Me chupa el otro huevo tu guerra y tus motivos.

Antes de que pudiera si quiera pensarlo, Obito estaba yendo tras él. Puso una mano en su hombro y él lo miró, sus ojos celestes llenos de furia.

—Puede que esta sea la última vez que nos veamos.

—¡Bien!

—No pasa ni un segundo en el que no me pregunte si no me equivoqué al salir de tu futón aquella noche —tomó su mentón con sus dedos enguantados y por un segundo, sus ojos brillaron.

—Me cambiaste por esto. Para mí está claro. Crearé algunas obras más mientras dure la invocación impura. Hasta nunca, Uchiha. Disfruta de tu guerra.

Merecía perderlo. Merecía perderlo una y mil veces. Obito lo vio alejarse, esta vez, sin sentirse digno de irse tras él.

—Senpai...

—¡No me llames así!

* * *

Fue cuando Kakashi atravesó su corazón con el chidori, cuando Obito comenzó a tener rendimientos de verdad. Selló al juubi en su cuerpo, pero su determinación y voluntad se esfumaron. Era Deidara en lo único que podía pensar, en lo feliz que fue con él a su lado y en lo que pudo pasar de haberlo elegido a él. Su última conversación se repetía constantemente en su cabeza, su odio, su rechazo y resentimiento. Obito no merecía otra cosa que no fuera desaparecer para siempre. Lo traicionó dejando que Kabuto jugase con él a su antojo.

El mundo no necesitaba el tsukuyomi infinito, como no lo había necesitado a él. Obito lo había hecho todo al revés. Observó desde las alturas a todas las personas reunidas desde cada esquina de la tierra y cuyas vidas él arruinó. Se acabó. Con unas cuantas provocaciones, enojó a Naruto, lo amenazó con aniquilar la raza humana por completo, atacó sus inseguridades hasta la crueldad. Hasta hacerlo estallar. Incluso él tenía un límite.

Morir a sus manos se veía como una irónica manera de acabar la historia. Obito abrió los brazos y cerró los ojos cuando vio el enorme rasengan girar en su dirección. Sonrió. No tenía miedo, sólo quería poner fin a su sufrimiento, al que sentía y todo el que causó.

Si iba al mismo sitio que Deidara, quizá podía disculparse al fin.

* * *

Deidara no estaba allí. Nadie estaba allí de hecho. Comprendió que pasar la eternidad en soledad se veía como una penitencia apropiada. Eso debía ser su castigo personal.

Intentó familiarizarse con el bosque de árboles muertos en el que estaba, iba a ser su hogar de ese momento en adelante. Una música muy suave, como un requiem, se escuchaba mientras se adentraba en el bosque. Obito intentó buscar su origen, pero no importaba en qué dirección fuera, la intensidad no aumentaba ni disminuía. Entonces llegó a un claro, pudo ver que en el cielo había un gran astro que no reconoció, y que iluminaba todo con una tenue luz violeta. Delante de él había un lago.

Tal vez porque iba a pasar mucho, mucho tiempo solo sin nada más que hacer, Obito se miró en el reflejo de la superficie. No pudo creer lo que veía cuando descubrió que en mitad de su frente, un tercer sharingan se había abierto. El que se suponía iba a activar el genjutsu infinito al observar la luna con él. Un poco tarde, pero así lo decidió él. No obstante, el saber lo cerca que estuvo sólo para tener un cambio de opinión en el último segundo lo hundió aún más.

No sólo iba a tener el ojo ahí de por vida, también los cuernos desiguales en su frente, el pelo carente de color y aquellos hexágonos alargados en la mitad de su cuerpo. Pasar la eternidad no sólo aislado sino con una apariencia que ni siquiera era humana ya. Quien fuera que estuviera al mando de los castigos sabía lo que hacía.

Una figura humana comenzó a emerger del lago. Obito observó la escena con desconfianza, no sabiendo si se encontraba ante un enemigo o no. El recién llegado quedó sentado sobre el agua con las piernas cruzadas, después tocó el espacio de agua junto a él con su báculo.

—Ven. Siéntate.

Hagoromo Otsutsuki. Obito no entendía como supo que era él y por qué lo sentía tan familiar, pero no parecía hostil. De ser el caso, a Obito no le habría sorprendido.

Lo imitó, sentándose junto a él sobre el agua en exactamente la misma postura.

—¿Por qué estoy aquí?

—Moriste como jinchuuriki del juubi. Eso te hace adquirir una condición especial que impide que vayas al mismo lugar que los seres humanos.

A Obito le asombró la revelación. Siempre dio por hecho que estaba en el infierno porque, ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo después de todo lo que hizo?

—Ya veo. Así que no es este mi castigo.

—Las cosas no funcionan así en el más allá, a pesar de la creencia popular.

En parte, seguía deseando que sí. Era como si le hubiera costado demasiado barato arruinar tantas y tantas vidas.

—No eres el primero que se equivocó de camino en la historia del mundo. Tampoco serás el último —le dijo el anciano.

—Eso no me consuela —contestó Obito—. Ni me justifica.

—Lo hace más de lo que crees. La humanidad aún no estaba lista para el ninshu que yo les otorgué. Como consecuencia hicieron mal uso de él. Siempre fue mi deseo infundir al mundo de un entendimiento colectivo que trajera paz, pero en una raza tan poco evolucionada espiritualmente como lo es la humana, que se recurra a la violencia para arreglar los problemas es incluso esperable.

—Eso tampoco me consuela. Yo alejé a la humanidad de dicho progreso. Lo único que hice fue ir hacia atrás.

—Con cada obstáculo nos volvemos más fuertes. Quizá esto debía pasar para enseñar una valiosa lección a la gente, descendiente de Indra.

Tras pensar en ello un rato, Obito concluyó que la afirmación no era correcta.

—Sin ánimo de poner en duda el valor de la lección, pensar en el pasado me lleva a la conclusión de que si pudiera volver atrás, cambiaría muchas de mis decisiones. Incluso si con eso la gente se queda sin aprender esta valiosa lección.

Se atrevió al fin a mirar al sabio a los ojos. Él sonreía.

—Si aprendiste de tus errores, significa que la lección era para ti.

—¿Y de qué me sirve ahora que estoy muerto?

—Recuerda, descendiente de Indra, que posees un poder divino ahora mismo. Y que el tiempo no es lineal. Con tu poder actual puedo ayudarte a regresar, eso si tienes la fortaleza suficiente para pasar por lo mismo dos veces.

—¡La tengo! —exclamó.

Tenía muchas cosas que cambiar. Esa era una penitencia con la que estaba satisfecho. No negaba que una parte de él prefería acurrucarse en el suelo y no moverse nunca, pero Obito había causado demasiado mal como para esconder la cabeza. Hagoromo creó un portal con su báculo semejante al del kamui.

—Visualiza en tu mente todo lo que desees cambiar, cuando lo hayas hecho, observa el portal con el rinnesharingan de tu fuente y salta dentro. Serás transportado al momento de tu vida más óptimo para cumplir tu propósito.

Obito quería cambiar demasiadas cosas. Se preguntó si eso era posible o tan sólo otra fantasía suya. Pero no era momento para dudar, si se quedaba de brazos cruzados entonces nada cambiaba.

—Gracias por todo —dijo antes de saltar a la espiral.

Ahí se vio a sí mismo, como un niño, durmiendo profundamente en su futón. Roncando y con una pierna sobresaliendo por las mantas. Mientras su alma caía sobre sí mismo, la culpa lo invadió. La infancia del otro Obito iba a terminar aún más abruptamente que en la línea original.

* * *

Se despertó de repente con una sensación desagradable en el cuerpo, como si hubiera tenido una larga pesadilla. Solo que eso no le cuadraba del todo.

Obito salió del futón y abrió las cortinas. Estaba lloviendo afuera y ya había luz, aunque no era mucha.

¿Qué eran esas imágenes y vivencias en su cabeza? Se sentían demasiado reales como para ser un sueño, parecía como si de verdad... Las hubiese vivido. Como recuerdos olvidados que por fin afloran.

Entonces, su desconcierto poco a poco se fue disipando. Él había hecho todo eso de verdad en otra vida. Minato-sensei, Kushina, el bebé... ¿Cómo pudo si quiera pasársele por la cabeza?

Abrió la ventana al sentir que estaba a punto de asfixiarse y saltó afuera, ataviado nada más que con el pantalón de su pijama. Se cruzó con varios vecinos que lo miraron pasar con extrañeza, descalzo y empapado, sin rumbo fijo. Ya todo el mundo tenía esa mala opinión de él, a Obito dejó de importarle si encima de inútil lo creían loco.

Las visiones y pensamientos ajenos se asentaban en su cabeza. Atacar a un bebé, a su sensei y su mujer, su aldea, aniquilar su clan, la muerte de Rin. Madara. Akatsuki.

Ahora comprendía un poco más, pero se resistía a dejar que le influyese. Cayó de rodillas en un callejón que llevaba a las escaleras de la montaña de los Hokages, el rostro de Hashirama Senju justo encima de él.

Puede que el otro Obito hubiera tomado esas decisiones, puede que sufrir así lo hubiera llevado por una oscura senda que nunca debió haber tomado, pero él no era el otro Obito. Ayer mismo...

¿Qué hizo ayer? Odió no tenerlo tan claro, porque tenía recuerdos muy frescos de haber estado luchando en una gran guerra contra las cinco naciones como si hubiera ocurrido hace escasas horas. Eso no fue lo que hizo ayer.

¿Qué hizo ayer...?

Ayudar un anciano viudo que vivía solo a quitar las malas hierbas. Llegar tarde a entrenar. Hacer unas cuantas pruebas de sigilo de cara a los exámenes de chuunin. Observar a Rin mientras comía su almuerzo, onigiri con salmón, una manzana y un cartón de jugo de fresa. En eso, en evitar que lo pillasen mirándola comer sí era bueno, el muy perdedor.

Luego tomó una siesta en su banco favorito. Rin lo despertó cuando el sol se estaba poniendo y estudiaron juntos un examen teórico. Se fue a su casa, cenó, se aseó y se fue a dormir.

Repitió mentalmente todas las acciones del día anterior varias veces, cada vez más confuso, luego probó a decirlas en voz alta.

—Ayudé al señor Tomura, llegué tarde a entrenar, Minato-sensei me recordó que el examen de chuunin se acerca, vi a Rin comer... Luché contra las cinco naciones, morí, hablé con el sabio de los seis caminos... No... ¡No hice eso! ¡No hice eso!

¿Qué iba a pasar con él? ¿Iba a morir? ¿Lo iba a sustituir el otro Obito? ¿Quién era ahora?

Rompió a llorar aterrado. Él sólo quería vivir una vida normal. Sólo quería ser normal... Pero, ¿Cómo iba a serlo, si ya ni siquiera se sentía él mismo?

* * *

Tuvo todo el día para calmarse y asimilar lo que le estaba pasando. No le quedaba otra, en realidad.

Volvió empapado a su casa, tiritando y hambriento. Le pareció una eternidad desde la última vez que sintió esa molesta sensación de vacío en su estómago. Tampoco aquella fatiga. Extrañó las células senju de inmediato. Curioso, pues eran un recuerdo del otro Obito. Sus vivencias ya eran en su cabeza tan vividas como las propias. También su manera de pensar.

Salió de su casa más temprano de lo acostumbrado, yendo por otro camino para no encontrarse con nadie conocido. El equipo Minato solía reunirse en el campo de entrenamiento número cinco, así que a falta de nada mejor que hacer, ahí es donde se fue. Se sentó bajo un árbol, semioculto por la maleza a esperar a su equipo.

Los peores momentos eran los que tenía que pasar consigo mismo, desocupado. Descubrió esa mañana que conservaba el sharingan, también su Mangekyo en ambos ojos, a parte de la casi imperceptible hendidura vertical en el centro de su frente que le decía que el rinnesharingan aún seguía ahí.

Era cierto que tontear con el poder deljuubi te cambiaba para siempre.

Se preguntó cómo estaría Deidara en ese mundo. Según sus cálculos, no debía ser más de un bebé. A su mente volvió su relato de la invasión de Iwa. Aún quedaban dos años para eso y Obito iba a hacer todo lo posible porque el Deidara de esa línea tuviera una infancia feliz, sin eventos traumáticos. Se lo debía. Pensar en él lo animó por un lado, pero lo desanimó aún más por el otro, dadas sus últimas interacciones. Al final, llegó a la conclusión de que lo único que importaba era su seguridad y felicidad en esa línea temporal. Puede que no supiera de su existencia, pero Obito iba a estar ahí para él. Era de todos a quien más le debía.

Rin y Kakashi llegaron a su hora, los oyó hablar mientras se acercaban. Oír su voz risueña volvió a activar las incongruencias de su mente. La parte que hasta ayer hacía que se sintiese flotar cuando estaba a su lado, y la parte que no la vio con vida en veinte años tras morir a manos de Kakashi. La parte que conoció a Deidara. La cabeza le daba vueltas, menos mal que estaba sentado.

—¿Obito? —dijo la voz de Rin.

No supo como lo encontraron, ya que no estaba tan visible, su intención no era esconderse, pero tal vez hubiera resultado menos sospechoso si simplemente llegaba tarde. Rin apareció ante él, con sus gafas protectoras rotas en la mano. Lo que estaba viviendo no le parecía real.

—Rin...

Quizá fue la manera en que lo dijo, o la forma en que la miró pero la expresión de la chica se tornó preocupada.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? —preguntó, alarmada.

—Nada. ¿Qué debería haberme pasado?

—¿Por qué me miras así, entonces? Algo te ha pasado.

Obito decidió que apartar la mirada era lo mejor, pero ella agitó sus gafas rotas frentea su cara.

—¿Y esto?

Kakashi se colocó junto a Rin.

—¿Por qué están rotas? —exigió saber—. ¿Por qué no las llevas puestas?

—¿Tal vez porque están rotas? —replicó Obito a la defensiva.

Obito compró esas gafas protectoras para cuidar de sus ojos. Su lado pesimista siempre le decía que nunca despertaría el sharingan, pero no quiso perder la esperanza, no del todo. Recordó como se quedaba a veces mirando fijamente al espejo en busca de algún cambio. Cuidar de ellos se convirtió en una obsesión. Se arrancó las gafas en un arrebato de frustración mientras iba al punto de encuentro, las estrujó hasta hacerlas crujir y las arrojó al suelo.

Puede que debiera haberse desecho de ellas de alguna forma más discreta. Ahora Rin y Kakashi sabían que algo pasaba.

—¿Y cómo se rompieron? —dijo Kakashi con los brazos en jarras.

—Las cosas se rompen, es lo natural. Al final, todo dura menos de lo que esperamos.

Se encogió de hombros. El cambio de táctica hizo que Kakashi perdiera el interés en él. Se alejó rodando los ojos. Rin por su parte, se quedó un poco más.

—Estás diciendo cosas realmente extrañas hoy.

Obito entendió que si seguía comportándose de forma inusual iba a tener que dar muchas explicaciones. Pero debía interpretar otro papel, si pudo conseguirlo de forma creíble con Tobi, podía volver a hacerlo.

—Todo estará bien. Sólo debí haberme quedado hasta las diez en cama. No dormir me pone de mal humor.

Dando un suspiro, Rin pareció conformarse.

Minato apareció para hacerles saber su tarea del día. Una misión de rango B de reconocimiento de los alrededores de Konoha. No notó nada inusual en él a parte del hecho de que había llegado temprano y "estaba de mal humor por no haber dormido mucho", explicó Rin. Él nunca se daba cuenta de esas cosas. Obito evitó mirar en su dirección más de lo necesario o los remordimientos de la noche del ataque del Kyubi no lo iban a dejar en paz en todo el día. Sabía que no tenía por qué sentirlos, pues fue el Obito de la otra línea temporal quien llevó a cabo el ataque, pero era perturbador pensar que él acabaría haciendo eso, por mucho que lo encontrase inconcebible.

La misión se desarrolló sin novedad. Tras la misma, Obito fue a su banco habitual a rellenar el informe para Minato-sensei. Reportó las pequeñas incidencias y enrolló el pergamino antes de guardarlo en una de sus bolsas.

En el momento en que se levantó, Kakashi saltó de la rama de donde estaba y le cortó el paso. Obito era consciente de que lo estaba espiando pero hubiera quedado sospechoso hacérselo saber.

—Pensé que estarías escribiendo el informe en lugar de espiarme.

—Puedo escribirlo en un minuto, no es como si la ronda fuera muy novedosa. Sé que te ha pasado algo. Y me lo vas a decir.

A Obito podía incluso hacerle gracia.

—¿Qué más te da a ti lo que haya pasado, y si ha pasado algo?

—Has despertado el sharingan. ¿Verdad?

Tuvo que admitirse a sí mismo que estaba algo sorprendido, y también algo molesto por la facilidad con la que había acertado el maldito niño genio uno de sus secretos.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—Has tirado tus gafas y no te ha importado ni un poco, no te he visto echarte colirio ni una sola vez en todo el día, no le has pedido a Rin que te revise los ojos hoy.

Bueno, puede que haya sido algo obvio ese brusco cambio en su rutina. Obito tendría que ser más cuidadoso con eso en lo sucesivo. Se obligó a esbozar una sonrisa de suficiencia, llevando su mano al lugar donde solían estar sus gafas protectoras para reajustarlas sólo para recordar que ya no las tenía ahí.

—En verdad, sí lo he despertado.

Kakashi lo miró por lo que le pareció un largo tiempo.

—Siempre pensé que cuando despertases el sharingan ibas a hacer tal escándalo que se irían a enterar hasta las piedras. Pero has decidido mantenerlo en secreto. ¿Por qué?

—Bueno, no querrás que muestre al enemigo mi as en la manga durante los exámenes de chuunin —respondió, dando golpecitos con el dedo a un lado de su frente, eso sonaba como algo que él diría.

—Muéstramelo.

—No.

No podía llevarse demasiado bien con él así de repente.

—¿Puedo saber la razón? —preguntó, exasperado.

—No quiero malgastarlo en tonterías. Lo reservo para los exámenes.

—¡No es así como funciona!

—¡Tú no sabes eso, yo soy el Uchiha, no tú y digo que se malgasta! ¡Jaque mate, Kakashi!

Lo rodeó para irse a otro lado más tranquilo.

—¿¡Cómo lo despertaste!?

—¡Jaque mate!

Se alejó caminando deprisa.

—¡Obito!

Sacó el pergamino de su bolsa y se lo arrojó.

—Cuando vayas a ver a Minato-sensei dale resto de mi parte.

Se fue corriendo sin esperar una respuesta. Pensó qué era lo que normalmente hacía a esa hora. Ir a ver que estaba haciendo Rin, o ayudar a alguno de sus abuelos y abuelas honorarios. Puede que una forma más provechosa de emplear el tiempo fuera ponerse al día con la actualidad del conflicto.

Pasó por un quiosco a comprar el periódico y algo de almorzar, pues estaba hambriento otra vez. Obito trató de recordar si era normal tener hambre tantas veces al día. Ya no estaba seguro.

Fue a la sección de hemeroteca de la biblioteca de Konoha e hizo una pila de periódicos viejos. También escogió unos cuantos de la prensa de Iwagakure, conseguidos por espías y también de otras aldeas para ver el enfoque que le estaban dando a los acontecimientos. Cuando los puso sobre la mesa para alquilarlos, la bibliotecaria le puso mala cara.

—Hasta que no entregues el comic que te llevaste hace medio año y pagues la multa no puedes llevarte nada más —le informó.

Obito se había olvidado de aquello. No tenía tiempo para ocuparse de eso.

—Oh, esto no es para mí. Kakashi Hatake me ha enviado a recogerlo por él para una investigación que le han asignado. Mañana sin falta traeré el comic.

A la bibliotecaria le cambió la cara en cuanto mencionó a su compañero de equipo.

—Si es para Kakashi-kun, entonces sí. Él nunca se atrasa ni un día.

Contuvo su enojo y mantuvo la falsa sonrisa. Al sacar su ficha, Obito vio que Kakashi ya tenía un libro alquilado; "Morir con honor" era su título.

Quedó pensando en ello de camino a casa. Su compañero de equipo necesitaba ayuda, él lo sabía mejor que nadie. Llevaba años viéndolo hablar a su tumba. Obito lo había oído confesarle cosas demasiado íntimas a aquella roca, a través de los años. Especialmente sobre su depresión.

Como en esa línea temporal Obito pensaba evitar la muerte de Rin y su accidente, puede que el problema con Kakashi no se volviera tan complicado, desde luego no pensaba dejarlo unirse a ANBU.

Dejó la pila de periódicos en el escritorio de su cuarto y comenzó a leer por los más antiguos, activando su sharingan para ir más rápido. Iba por la mitad cuando confirmó que era casi todo propaganda y muy poca información objetiva. Pero no es que se esperase algo diferente tampoco. No iba a ser en vano, podía leer entre líneas. Seguiría comprando el periódico todos los días hasta que no tuviera acceso a información real recabada por espías, aunque a decir verdad, dudaba tener acceso a la misma mientas fuera un genin. Puede que ni siquiera ascender a chuunin lo ayudase. Debía ser al menos un jonin y eso no iba a pasar pronto. Consideró la posibilidad de valerse de Kakashi para ello, si es que podía ganarse su confianza.

Apagó el sharingan cuando oyó los golpes en la puerta.

—Obito, Rin-chan ha venido a verte.

Echó un vistazo al panel de corcho en la pared para asegurarse de que no había dejado ninguna de las fotos que sacó sin que ella se diera cuenta, le avergonzaba haber si quiera pensado en sacarlas. La única que dejó fue la del equipo al completo.

—¡Oh! ¡Que pase! —respondió Obito.

Su abuela traía ya con ella una silla del salón. La dejó junto a la suya para que Rin pudiera sentarse.

¿Qué tal? —preguntó, su vista en la pila de periódicos—. Antes me dejaste preocupada. ¡Más te vale no estar ocultándome nada!

De acuerdo. Obito la había visto molesta antes, no a menudo pero lo solía asustar. Se dio cuenta que los motivos que la hacían enojar eran parecidos.

—¿Por qué piensas eso? —fingiendo nerviosismo.

Tras ser compañero de Deidara, se volvió bueno en ello.

—Porque puedo sentirlo. Recuerda Obito que te estoy vigilando —lo miró fijamente con el ceño fruncido, esperando una respuesta.

Obito suspiró.

—En verdad... Sí oculto algo. Quería darles una sorpresa cuando me presentase a los exámenes de chuunin, pero lo cierto es que... Desperté el sharingan al fin.

—¿¡De verdad!? ¡Enhorabuena, Obito! —exclamó, juntando las palmas—. ¿Ves? ¡Te dije mil veces que no había nada mal con tus ojos!

—Tenías razón —contestó Obito.

—¿Cómo ocurrió? Pensé que estarías más contento cuando eso pasase.

—Bueno, no ha sido bajo circunstancias muy felices... Tuve una pesadilla. Una muy larga, compleja y realista. Cuando me desperté, ya lo tenía.

No podía decirle la verdad, no estaba listo. Y tal vez no fuera necesario. Tampoco sabía si en sharingan se podía despertar así, pero nadie tenía ninguna prueba contra él.

—Vaya. Por eso estabas tan raro esta mañana. ¡Deberías haberlo dicho! Puede que nosotros te hubiéramos podido consolar.

Obito se dio cuenta de ese nuevo abismo entre ellos. Estaba hablando con una niña cuando él ya no se sentía uno, a pesar de no haber cambiado si quiera la voz aún. Rin siempre fue más madura que él, pero en ese momento notó la diferencia.

—Rin, habrá cosas que prefiera guardarme para mí.

A ella no pareció gustarle la respuesta, Obito jamás la había contradecido antes.

—¡No digas eso, somos tus compañeros de equipo! ¡Debes confiar en nosotros! No está bien guardarse las cosas, es mejor desahogarse.

—Confío en ustedes dos. Pero no todo se atiene a esa afirmación, con algunos de mis problemas me sentiré mejor desahogándome, y otros me sentiré más cómodo guardándomelos.

—Está bien.

Lo miró contrariada un instante antes de rehuir el contacto visual. Notar que le estaba dando vueltas al asunto, era algo que Obito no podía evitar, muy a su pesar.

—Pero, aquellos problemas que sí se vuelvan más livianos compartiéndolos, aún me gustaría poder contártelos, si es que quieres escucharme.

Ella volvió a sonreir.

—Claro que sí, Obito. No digas tonterías. Siempre querré escucharte.

—Bien —Obito sonrió de vuelta.

—Oye... ¿Puedo ver el sharingan?

—Por supuesto que sí.

No quiso enseñárselo a Kakashi, pero se permitió darse esa pequeña libertad, ya que de niño siempre pensó en presumir el sharingan a Rin en cuanto lo tuviera. Lo activó y dejó que lo examinara. Tenerla tan cerca en su antigua vida lo habría puesto terriblemente nervioso. Era un alivio que ya no pasase.

—Me alegro tanto por ti. Tienes el examen de chuunin ganado, ya lo verás.

—Eso espero al menos...

—Por cierto, ¿Qué haces con todos estos periódicos viejos?

—Sólo me ponía al día sobre el conflicto con Iwa. Cuando sea chuunin comenzarán a darme misiones más peligrosas, sólo quiero saber a qué me voy a enfrentar ahí afuera.

—Oh, es buena idea. Además, un futuro Hokage debe estar bien informado —respondió ella.

—Sobre eso, creo que ya no tengo tantas ganas de ser Hokage —dijo, mirándola con tristeza.

—¡Pero es tu sueño! ¡No te des por vencido!

La gente cambiaba. Y él ya no era el mismo. Había comprendido que era inutil querer cambiar el sistema de forma radical. Empezaría por cambiarse a sí mismo, si pudo tener una influencia tan negativa en la otra línea temporal, podía tener una positiva en esta.

—Rin... Creo que nunca te pregunté pero, ¿Por qué decidiste entrar a la academia?

—Ya sabes que siempre admiré la labor de la ninjas médicos, sólo quería contribuir a marcar la diferencia.

—Pero... Ser shinobi es complicado y peligroso. Cuando comiencen a mandarme al frente tal vez tenga que matar, o ver morir a gente que conozco. Y cuando sea Hokage nada cambiará en esencia. Yo no me mancharé las manos, pero tendré que mandar a otros a que lo hagan por mí.

—Eso lo sé. La primera vez que vi morir a alguien también pensé algo así. Nos llegan al hospital muchos ninjas heridos, pero por algunos de ellos ya no se puede hacer nada —murmuró Rin.

—Así es. Y lo peor es que Iwa debe estar en una situación similar. Esas personas a las que me mandarán matar tienen familia y amigos allá en su aldea —Obito tomó un periódico y mostró a Rin una viñeta que había visto antes en la que dos ninjas con el uniforme de jonin de Iwa, feos, sucios y con los dientes rotos eran caricaturizados como personas de escasa inteligencia—. Sólo somos dos aldeas llenas de gente harta de la guerra, pero que participamos en la misma con miedo mientras los de arriba se sientan en sus oficinas a salvo de todo. ¿Y sabes qué es lo peor? Que no podré negarme a hacer nada que no quiera, porque desde el momento en que recibí esta bandana me convertí en una herramienta de la aldea.

—Estás hablando muy raro hoy. Pero es cierto que eso es lo que somos, solo que a mí me mandarán a salvar vidas en lugar de quitarlas. No sé qué haría en tu situación. Puede que obedecer, y luego hartarme a llorar.

—Puede que deba negarme. Me da igual que me acusen de tradición.

—No hagas tonterías, Obito. No quiero verte encerrado.

Hablar del tema hizo que sus preocupaciones aflorasen. ¿Y si no podía salvar a Rin en esa línea temporal tampoco?

¿Y si el destino era inamovible?

—Imagina que vamos a una misión de verdad, de las de rango A. Y Minato-sensei nos dice que si alguien se queda atrás se deja atrás. ¿Qué harías en una situación así?

— Volvería a por ustedes —dice sin pensarlo—. Me da igual ser una traidora. Y la verdad, aunque me de miedo admitirlo, es más posible que yo me quede atrás que uno de vosotros. Pero sé que tú tampoco me dejarías atrás.

— Veo que hablas en singular. ¿Crees que Kakashi no volvería si uno de los dos se queda atrás?

Sabía la respuesta, pero quería confirmar que Rin tampoco se engañaba con eso.

— Creo que Kakashi-kun volvería sólo si fuera lo más conveniente para acabar la misión —murmuró, él podía ver que estaba dolida.

— Pienso igual.

— ¡Pero no debemos tenerle eso en cuenta! Ya sabes por qué piensa así.

Obito asintió.

—Lo sé.

— Si tan sólo pudiera llegar a él y hacerle entender —de repente, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo—... ¡Pero no pienses mal, no me refiero a nada raro! ¡Sólo pienso que es muy triste aislarse así!

Quiso molestarla un poco. Puede que fuera una costumbre que tomó al interpretar a Tobi durante tanto tiempo.

—Está bien si es algo "raro" —respondió él, y ella se puso más roja aún. ¿Cómo pasaron tan rápido de hablar de cosas serias a hablar de tonterías?—. Déjame a ese tonto a mí. Le daré una bofetada y le explicaré que las personas somos algo más que herramientas. Aunque seamos ninjas.

— ¿Es la bofetada necesaria?

— La bofetada es lo más importante de todo.

Obito cerró el periódico frente a él y lo dejó ordenado junto a los otros. No tenía sentido seguir leyendo si Rin iba a quedarse. Lo haría luego.

—Siento que estoy siendo una molestia.

—Tú nunca serás una molestia. De hecho, iba a pedirte un favor. Verás... Estoy algo preocupado por los exámenes de chuunin. Tal vez el sharingan no sea suficiente.

Rin se aguantó la risa.

— ¡Obito! Deberías confiar más en ti mismo. No hay manera de que falles ahora. ¿Sabes la ventaja que te da el sharingan?

Tantos años combinando el Mangekyo con las células senju iban a dejarlo en desventaja ahora. Obito sabía que el examen sería fácil como un paseo por el campo, pero quería habituarse a luchar con sus nuevas circunstancias. Con un cuerpo que no se iba a regenerar solo cada vez que lo hirieran o curase sus ojos cuando abusase del Mangekyo Sharingan. Sus reservas de chakra también eran una fracción de lo que solían ser. Además así se aseguraría que Rin mejorase sus habilidades de lucha, las cuales eran su punto débil. Obito no la dejaría morir otra vez.

—Bueno, puede que eso sea cierto pero me quedaría más tranquilo si me ayudases a entrenar. Podríamos entrenar a diario si no tienes nada que hacer.

—Está bien... Pero no sé de qué podría servirte de ayuda. Kakashi-kun pelea mucho mejor que yo.

— Kakashi se quejaría mucho y me pondría de mal humor en menos de cinco minutos. Sólo necesito habituarme a usar el sharingan mientras lucho. Y bueno, quizá también te pueda servir a ti. ¿Qué te parece?

—De acuerdo.

Él asintió satisfecho y fue a recargar shurikens y kunais. Mientras llenaba sus bolsas de nuevo, vio a Rin pensativa.

—¿Ocurre algo?

— Estaba preguntándome si despertar el sharingan cambia a las personas.

Tragó saliva, al sentir la garganta atorada. Su acto no estaba siendo convincente. No creía que pudiera lograrlo. Ya no.

—No lo sé, Rin. Pero es posible que sí. ¿Tanto he cambiado?

—Estás usando palabras y expresiones que nunca te he oído usar. Haciendo gestos que nunca te he visto hacer. Comportándote de formas en que jamás te habías comportado antes. Todo de la noche a la mañana... Sí es por el sharingan... Eso significa que no es un privilegio tan grande como parece.

Obito deseó que el otro Obito le hubiera avisado al menos, en lugar de meterle todas esas vivencias en la cabeza antes de salir corriendo. Quizá de esa manera no se habría puesto histérico y podría haber disimulado mejor.

—En eso tienes razón —dijo con amargura.

Rin no contestó.

* * *

—Pronto Kakashi será jonin, y Obito chuunin. El hokage les tiene reservada una misión más arriesgada para ir ganando experiencia real.

La rabia y frustración que sintió Obito fue tan intensa que podía hasta saborearla.

Minato-sensei estaba contento con él. En las últimas semanas no había llegado tarde ni un solo día, se estaba tomando el entrenamiento en serio y estaba practicando por su cuenta junto a Rin, sin cuestionarse la razón del cambio en su comportamiento más allá de lo anecdótico.

—¿Qué misión? —preguntó Kakashi, ahorrándole tener que hacerlo él.

¿Sucedió esa conversación en la otra línea temporal? Obito estaba seguro que no. Verlo más responsable debió hacer que Minato decidiera compartir el plan con ellos por adelantado.

—Los comerciantes del país de la Hierba se niegan a dejar de comerciar con Iwagakure y guardarnos exclusividad a nosotros durante el conflicto. Como consecuencia de su negativa, deberemos tomar medidas más contundentes para evitar el abastecimiento del enemigo. Ustedes tres deberán destruir el puente Kannabi, que conecta ambos países. De ese modo no habrá manera de que puedan cruzar el río Hachigawa sin tener que hacer un desvío de muchos kilómetros.

—¿Va a mandarnos el Hokage a una misión para la que no estamos preparados a la frontera con Iwa? —escupió con desdén.

Su sensei le sonrió.

—Está todo bien, Obito. Es una misión de bajo riesgo. Te preocupas demasiado.

A Obito ya le habían dicho varias veces que se veía "lindo" cuando estaba enojado. No podía permitirse seguir viéndose lindo si quería que lo tomaran en serio.

—¿Cómo saben que es una misión de bajo riesgo? —insistió.

—Está lejos de los frentes e Iwa no la está vigilando. Tienen la vista puesta en otras cosas. Nuestros mejores rastreadores ya han peinado la zona a conciencia. Además yo estaré con ustedes para asegurar que nada va mal.

Pero Obito sabía que no había sido así. Los de Iwa estaban ahí esperándolos, con bastantes refuerzos. No entendía por qué Minato estaba tan convencido de que era de bajo riesgo. Los rastreadores no debieron haber hecho un buen trabajo.

— ¿Y qué haremos cuando las cosas salgan mal y nos encontremos con una emboscada? —dijo, algo más alto que antes—. ¿Sobre quién va a caer la responsabilidad cuando te separen de nosotros, y se lleven a Rin, y yo tenga que discutir con Kakashi porque ha decidido ir a destruir ese puente dejándola en manos del enemigo, y acabe rodeado de ninjas mucho más curtidos en la lucha real que yo y con Rin de rehén?

— Obito, estás siendo catastrofista —lo regañó Kakashi—. ¿No acaba de decir Minato-sensei que todo está bien?

Tenía que haber una razón por la cual los de Iwa estaban ahí esperándolos con unas fuerzas bastante decentes.

— ¿Y si hay algún espía? ¿Y si Iwa ya sabe de nuestro movimiento de antemano?

— Eso no es posible —dijo Minato—. El Hokage sólo se rodea de gente de confianza.

Obito debía evitar la misión.

— ¿Y qué hay de la gente del país de la Hierba? ¿Vamos a ahogar el país económicamente por un conflicto en el que no pintan nada?

— Son siempre bienvenidos a comerciar con nosotros —Minato ya no sonreía.

— Claro. Porque el país del Fuego no produce su propio sustento. ¡Somos una de las naciones más fértiles, van a tener que tirar los precios si quieren competir con nuestros campesinos! ¡El país de la Tierra es una zona más árida! ¿¡Y saben qué es lo que se va a conseguir con esto!? ¡Nada! ¡Porque ellos pagan bien la mercancía y si esta deja de venir van a dar prioridad lo poco de lo que dispongan a los shinobi, puesto que están en guerra y esa es la prioridad y van a dejar a los civiles pasar hambre! ¿¡Es eso lo que quiere el Hokage!? ¿¡Originar una hambruna entre inocentes!?

— Eres un ninja de Konoha. Tu deber es obedecer lo que te mande tu Hokage, igual que el resto de nosotros —le recordó Minato—. Pensé que eso lo tenías claro.

—En cuanto a la utilidad táctica de este movimiento, tampoco le veo mucha. Si lo que quiere es probarnos como equipo tras nuestra promoción, podría mandarnos otra cosa.

— ¡Ya basta, Obito! —gritó Kakashi—. ¿Quieres que te rompan la bandana? Porque eso es lo que vas a conseguir si sigues así.

Minato asintió.

— ¿Qué pensaría tu clan de ti si te rompen la bandana?

— De seguro, que soy la vergüenza de los Uchiha —dijo, más calmado—. Pero no es como si pensaran muy diferente ahora, así que me daría igual. Prefiero ser una vergüenza y un traidor a ser una escoria humana que deja que sus amigos mueran inutilmente.

Jamás había visto a Minato-sensei así de furioso.

—Vete a tu casa, Obito y piensa muy bien que este es el camino que quieres tomar. Porque no te va a ir bien de ser así.

—Con permiso, entonces.

Si no podía razonar con él, debería hablar con Sarutobi en persona. No iba falto de razón en que debía tener mucho cuidado con lo que hacía. Ser expulsado sería un contratiempo importante, no le convenía eso. Pero en caso de que las cosas se pusieran feas, siempre podría pedir perdón, agachar la cabeza y hacer las cosas a su manera, en secreto.

No se había alejado del campo de entrenamiento ni doscientos metros cuando Rin y Kakashi le cortaron el paso.

— ¿¡Qué pasa contigo, Obito!? —exclamó ella.

— ¡No debiste hablarle así a Minato-sensei! —dijo él.

—No tengo tiempo para esto. Lo siento.

Quiso rodearlos, pero ambos se lo impidieron.

—Discúlpate con él —dijo su compañera de equipo.

—Lo haré mañana.

—Desde que activaste el sharingan estás insoportable —le increpó Kakashi.

—Desde que activé el sharingan me he dadocuenta de ciertas cosas.

— ¿Era necesario que tuvieras que intentar dejarme mal? ¿Tan desesperado estás por ganar puntos con Rin que tienes que caer así de bajo?

— ¡Kakashi, tú también! ¡Ya basta! —nunca la vio tan furiosa como en ese instante.

Obito sabía que si les contaba la verdad, todo tendría sentido. Era tentador, pero no podía hacerlo por muchas razones. No tenía la certeza de que no iban a decírselo a nadie más. Esa Rin y ese Kakashi no habían pasado por muchos eventos traumáticos que él pensaba ahorrarles. Además, a penas tenía el valor de mirarlos a la cara ahora, mucho menos si ellos sabían lo que él hubiera hecho de no haber recibido la memoria del otro Obito.

—Te falta un tornillo si crees que estamos a muy poco de que nos metan en una urna bajo la tierra y mi mayor preocupación es ganar puntos con Rin.

— ¿Entonces por qué tuviste que decir eso?

— ¡Porque es verdad! —gritó, ahí iba su bofetada—. ¡Y si no lo es, desmiéntelo!

— ¡Somos shinobis de Konoha! ¡Los tres! ¡Primero está el interés de la villa y así es como es!

— ¿¡Vas a esperar a tener que ir a visitarnos al cementerio para darte cuenta de que te importamos!? ¿¡Es eso lo que quieres!? ¿¡Vivir como una herramienta y tratarnos a nosotros como otra!? ¡Puede que seamos herramientas, pero también somos personas! ¡Y si no estás dispuesto a mover un dedo por nosotros entonces para mí no eres más que basura y me das asco!

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Rin lo obsequió con una mirada que le hacía saber que se había pasado. Kakashi lucía desconcertado. Activó el sharingan, y antes de que su compañero pudiera si quiera enterarse, le había sacado el libro del bolsillo.

— Y esto es lo que lees... "Morir con honor"... Eso es lo que buscas. Llevar una vida de mierda y morir inútilmente salvando el honor de tu patria. Tener una bonita tumba a la que podamos, si es que vivimos aún, visitarte y llevarte flores mientras la gente recuerda por un tiempo lo valiente que fuiste. Y luego nada. Habrá otros héroes ahí que mueran con honor así como tú. Nunca se acaba. ¡El ciclo nunca se acaba!

Lanzó el libro a un charco de barro, con toda la rabia reprimida en su interior.

— ¡Hey, trátalo bien! ¡Es de la biblioteca!

Sacó un paquete envuelto en papel de regalo y se lo arrojó al pecho. Kakashi lo agarró por instinto.

—Espero que abras los ojos. Feliz cumpleaños por adelantado —dijo antes de irse, ignorando sus llamadas.

Los problemas no parecían acabarse ese día para él. Consiguió colarse en el edificio tras decirle al chuunin recepcionista que lo enviaba su sensei, valiéndose de la confianza y simpatía mutua, pero no podía usar esa treta contra los jonin del nivel superior. Sabía que no le creerían.

—Necesito hablar con el sandaime.

— ¿Y cuáles son tus motivos enano, estás intentando caerle bien para que te apruebe el examen de chuunin? —dijo uno de ellos.

Obito odiaba ser tratado con condescendencia, deseó poder cambiar su reputación más rápido.

— Hey Umaro. ¿Quién es este crío? —preguntó el otro.

— El alumno de Minato. El único genin que queda de su promoción entera. Ese que dice que será Hokage algún día.

El otro rió divertido. Por el bien de todos, Obito los ignoró lo mejor que pudo. Necesitaba ver a Hiruzen Sarutobi antes de que el incidente anterior llegara a sus oídos por otra vía.

—Les pido por favor que me dejen pasar. Tengo algo importante que hablar con el sandaime.

—Si tienes algo importante que hablar con el sandaime, díselo a tu sensei y él le pasará el mensaje. Así es el procedimiento. ¿Quién te creías que eras para saltártelo? —dijo el tal Umaro.

No iba a darse por vencido. Si no podía por ese medio buscaría otra cosa.

No hablaba con Asuma a menudo, pero habían asistido a la academia juntos. Por suerte, no estaba en una misión, sino que lo encontró practicando junto a su equipo. El chico lo miró con curiosidad y extrañeza.

— Asuma. Necesito que me hagas un favor muy importante. Estaré en deuda contigo si decides ayudarme.

Diez minutos más tarde estaba entrando en la oficina del Hokage ante la estupefacta mirada de los jonin apostados a la entrada. Asuma explicó a su padre la petición de Obito, y tras acceder a verlo, salió de la oficina.

— Sandaime-sama. Me disculpo por la interrupción y agradezco que haya decidido recibirme.

— Está bien Obito. Debe ser un tema serio si tanta urgencia tenías por verme personalmente. Siéntate.

— Es un asunto bastante serio —confirmó Obito.

Mientras caminaba hacia el asiento, realizó unos cuantos sellos con sus manos. La técnica fuuinjutsu que estaba usando, impediría escuchar a cualquiera que estuviera fuera de la habitación. Hiruzen frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

— ¿Dónde has aprendido esa técnica?

— Se la copié a alguien el otro día —dijo con tranquilidad.

— Veo que estás haciendo un buen uso del sharingan ya. Que lo hayas despertado con los tres tomoe es algo muy inusual.

Obito no comentó ese hecho. Fue directo al grano, contándole la discusión con su equipo de esa mañana y sus razones para negarse a hacer la misión. Sarutobi se veía tan desconcertado que era difícil saber si estaba molesto o no. Lo único que quería evitar era quedar en malos términos con él.

—No soy un traidor. Sólo quiero entender el por qué de un movimiento que no me parece acertado antes de ver como se pone en riesgo a mi equipo.

— Obito —el Hokage hizo una pausa, estudiándolo con atención—, doy por hecho que comprendes que como Hokage de una aldea en guerra es necesario en ocasiones tomar decisiones que preferiría no tener que tomar.

— Lo comprendo, sandaime-sama.

— Y que en estos momentos me debo a la aldea y a la protección de los habitantes de Konoha más que nunca.

— Lo comprendo, sandaime-sama. Pero el país de la Hierba, sin estar envuelto en el conflicto va a sufrir mucho por esto. ¡No es justo que queden atrapados en medio!

— Quiero que esta guerra acabe cuanto antes. Tras la paz los compensaremos.

— ¿Y cómo sabe que esto va a acelerar el proceso de paz? —insistió Obito.

— Eso nunca se sabe, pero hay más posibilidades de que Iwa se rinda al verse sin recursos. Dime una cosa, ¿Por qué te niegas con esa vehemencia a aceptar la misión?

Obito no tenía ninguna buena razón para contarle que no sonase sospechosa.

— Sólo tengo un mal presentimiento. Sé que suena estúpido, pero creo que es una encerrona. Quizá el hecho de que para ser una zona tan importante para Iwa y esté mal vigilada no me termina de encajar del todo.

— Esa es una buena observación, pero estamos hablando de presentimientos aquí. Es un riesgo que habrá que tomar, nada que no sea parte de tus deberes como shinobi.

— Sandaime-sama —Obito era consciente de que sonaba desesperado, y eso no era un acto—, se lo ruego, no nos mande al puente Kannabi. Estoy seguro que hay otras muchas cosas que podemos realizar en su lugar para ir ganando experiencia real.

Su estado de ánimo actual pareció conmoverlo, un tanto al menos. Si algo sabía Obito sobre el tercer Hokage, era su debilidad por aquellos por los que sentía una conexión emocional. Tanto sus dos hijos como su primer nieto fueron asignados en exclusiva con los senseis más prestigiosos. Había mirado hacia otro lado cuando descubrió que su alumno Orochimaru estaba realizando repugnantes experimentos humanos y sólo se movió contra él cuando el escándalo salió a la luz. Años después, tampoco movería un dedo por el clan Uchiha, cuando las relaciones entre el mismo y el mando de la aldea se habían deteriorado hasta lo irreparable. Hiruzen se llevó la verdad a la tumba, temeroso de como el escándalo iría a salpicarlo a él y a su clan.

Pero Obito no le iba a tener eso último en cuenta cuando él, en el futuro, ayudaría a Itachi en su cometido sólo para debilitar Konoha y acaparar para sí el poder del sharingan.

Con lo único que tenía que tener cuidado era con no acabar en su lista negra.

— ¿Tanto te aterra ir ahí?

— No es cobardía —le aseguró.

Sarutobi bajó la vista a varios pergaminos que tenía abiertos sobre su escritorio. Uno de ellos era un mapa de la zona con varios puntos señalados con pinturas de diferentes colores.

—Mis estrategas militares son los responsables del diseño de la operación. ¿Estás diciendo que tú sabes mejor que ellos lo que conviene a Konoha en esta guerra?

—¿Sus estrategas? —Obito se mostró confundido por si a Hiruzen se le escapaba algún nombre.

—Ya has conocido a dos de ellos ahí afuera. Umaro y Hotoki.

— Entiendo. Sin intención de menospreciar su labor... A veces quien va a ir ahí afuera a jugarse la vida tiene una mejor idea de la realidad que dos jonin cuyo cometido es leer informes y marcar los pasos a seguir desde la comodidad de la torre.

—Como alguien que quiere ser Hokage algún día, necesitas entender que ellos se han ganado su lugar ahí.

Obito ya investigaría más sobre eso. El futuro resultó no ser así, y si ellos habían tenido algo que ver con el plan, entonces automáticamente estaban en su mira. Podrían haberse vendido a Iwa.

—No soy Hokage. No aún. Pero si el bien de la aldea es su deber, el mío es cuidar de mi equipo y de los únicos amigos que tengo en el mundo, como usted también lo hace con quienes son importantes para usted, su familia, compañeros de equipo, alumnos —Sarutobi entrecerró los ojos casi imperceptiblemente—... Tengo algo que proponerle. Pero me gustaría pedirle un voto de confianza.

— Cuéntame.

— Mándenos a otra misión. De por supuesto que la información sobre la misión en el puente Kannabi se ha filtrado e Iwa va a tendernos una emboscada. Podría dejarlos esperando ahí inútilmente o podría elevar el rango de la misión para enviar gente más cualificada y tomarlos por sorpresa. Y lo más importante. No revele este cambio a nadie, ni siquiera a sus estrategas. Actúe como si tuviera un espía infiltrado en su círculo de confianza.

— ¿Es eso algo que crees posible?

— Sí —contestó sin dudar—. Si mi presentimiento es errado, aceptaré el castigo que usted considere oportuno.

—Hay algo en lo que dices que tiene sentido —mientras hablaba, Sarutobi activó su bola de cristal y comenzó a observar algo en ella, Obito vio en el reflejo inverso que miraba a los dos jonin de afuera—, voy a hacerte caso Obito, otro presentimiento me dice que tu teoría no es una completa locura. Hablas demasiado elocuente para un genin.

—Bueno, pronto seré un chuunin.

— Si todo va bien así será.

—Aunque la verdad es que me gustaría llegar a jonin cuanto antes. Sandaime-sama, si le muestro una prueba de que tengo ahora mismo el nivel de un jonin... ¿Me ascendería? Sé que hay casos de genins que han sido ascendidos por méritos propios, sin necesidad de tomar el examen.

—Son casos muy extraordinarios —le aseguró el Hokage.

—Lo sé —respondió Obito sin más.

— ¿Crees que ese podría ser tu caso?

— Lo creo.

—Pareces muy convencido, muéstrame esa prueba. Si estás en lo cierto te ascenderé.

Lo que estaba a punto de hacer Obito era algo muy arriesgado, pero debía ascender lo más rápido posible para obtener más responsabilidades y poder tener más control sobre los asuntos de la aldea. También evitar acabar en el cuerpo de policía como todos los demás, si eso era posible. Se inclinó sobre él escritorio del Hokage y activó el Mangekyo sharingan. Sarutobi abrió mucho los ojos.

—Eso es... ¡Pero es imposible...! ¡Ningún Uchiha lo ha obtenido en décadas!

—Nadie más lo sabe.

— ¿Cómo lo has despertado?

— Los obtuve ambos a la vez, tras una pesadilla muy desagradable, larga y realista.

— Puesto que el sharingan despierta al someter al cerebro a una situación extremadamente traumática, tiene su lógica que en un mal sueño, puesto que uno no sabe que está soñando hasta que no se despierta, también suceda. Es curioso... —murmuró tras considerarlo un momento.

— ¿Lo he convencido, sandaime-sama?

Hiruzen se levantó desapareció tras una puerta que daba a una habitación contigua. Volvió unos instantes después, con un uniforme de chuunin en sus manos.

— A partir de ahora Obito del clan Uchiha eres un chuunin de Konoha con todos los privilegios y deberes que ello conlleva.

— Acepto el honor —dijo con solemnidad, tomando el uniforme de sus manos—. ¿Cuándo podemos empezar a hablar de mi ascenso a jonin?

— Me temo que eso no es tan sencillo. Necesito que tengas más experiencia en misiones para hacer una valoración de tu rendimiento. Mínimo diez misiones de rango A satisfactorias más una recomendación de otro de los Kages y una pelea contra mí.

Obito comenzó a hacer cálculos. Podría tomarle un par de meses para acabar esas diez misiones. Era más de lo que calculó, pero se adaptaría.

Si pudiera, escogería Iwa para obtener la recomendación. Ir a la aldea a echarle un ojo a Deidara era tentador. Obito sólo quería asegurarse de que estaba bien. Ya que era una nación aliada, la mayoría de los aspirantes a jonin solían ir a Sunagakure a ser evaluados, solicitar no sólo ir a una aldea distinta sino también a una aldea enemiga sin una razón de peso generaría demasiados interrogantes. Una parte de él se decepcionó al aceptar que no iba a ver a Deidara al menos en unos años.

—De acuerdo, sandaime-sama. Hay un tema más que me gustaría señalar, si usted no pone impedimento. Ya he abusado de su tiempo demasiado.

— Adelante —dijo Hiruzen, pudo notar que su nuevo comportamiento lo tenía intrigado.

— Es un consejo que respetuosamente me gustaría hacerle llegar como miembro del clan Uchiha —el Hokage lo observaba concentrado—. Abra la policía de Konoha a todos los shinobi y permita que los Uchiha se involucren más en misiones externas. De lo contrario el descontento, la sensación de ser discriminados con respecto al resto de clanes va a ir en aumento... Y tarde o temprano el problema será demasiado grande como para darle una buena solución.

Su mirada sombría le hizo saber que lo estaba alarmando.

— ¿Es eso lo que se habla en el complejo Uchiha?

— He escuchado conversaciones alguna vez, pero las quejas no son infundadas. Los Uchiha tenemos que ver como los demás obtienen más oportunidades ahí afuera mientras se nos aísla en una unidad exclusiva para conflictos internos y con exceso de personal.

Obito estaba convencido que él ya sabía esas cosas.

—El cuerpo de policía fue fundado por mi maestro, el niidaime Tobirama Senju, y lo hizo por una razón muy simple. Cuando un Uchiha vive una experiencia traumática, queda más afectado que alguien que no posee el sharingan. La vivencia nunca se desvanece con el paso del tiempo y el dolor tampoco. Tobirama-sensei quería proteger a los Uchiha de este efecto y así los alejó del campo de batalla.

—Es una medida que puede que fuera buena en tiempos del niidaime, pero la situación cambia y ahora está obsoleta. Si la única razón por la que no se cambia lo que anda funcionando mal es esa, no se soluciona nada. Demuestre a los Uchiha que no se les está discriminando. Hable con Fugaku-san. Tome a uno de los jóvenes prometedores como alumno. Shisui por ejemplo, ¿no es hijo de Kagami, su antiguo compañero de equipo? Mentorearlo personalmente mostraría al clan que la confianza con el Hokage sigue ahí.

Tras quedar pensativo durante un rato, el Hokage suspiró. Se veía cansado.

—No sé qué ha pasado contigo Obito, así de la noche a la mañana. Pero prometo pensar en todo lo que me has dicho hoy.

—Le agradezco su tiempo, sandaime-sama.

Tras una respetuosa despedida, Obito se puso su nuevo uniforme, deshizo el fuuinjutsu y abandonó la oficina, obsequiando a los jonin de la entrada con una sonrisa de suficiencia mientras ellos quedaban atónitos.

No sabía si de verdad Tobirama Senju había querido proteger a los Uchiha de su propia mente, o se dejó llevar por sus prejuicios personales. Pero Obito no podía dejar que dichos prejuicios siguieran causando daño en la época actual.

Rin no fue a buscarlo para entrenar ese día, y él decidió darle espacio, a pesar de que lo preocupaba saltarse un día. Contento por haber evitado ir al puente Kannabi, Obito decidió tomarse la tarde libre e irse a ver a sus amigas ancianas, las cuales ya se habían quejado por su falta de tiempo. Pasó la tarde ayudándolas y tomando té y pasteles, jugando con sus nietos y todas esas cosas que solía hacer en los buenos tiempos.

Al volver a casa, se sintió observado. La persistente sensación no se iba, y Obito activó el sharingan para ver si detectaba el chakra de alguien. Un rápido examen de los alrededores resultó infructuoso. Si lo estaban vigilando, era alguien que sabía lo que hacía.

Obito puso en práctica el viejo truco de la pulsación de chakra, preguntándose así no sería Sarutobi mirándolo desde su bola de cristal. De ser así, estaba seguro que podría detectarlo. Concentró una mínima cantidad de chakra en sus manos realizando el sello del tigre y tras ajustarla cantidad que consideró oportuna lo liberó. De haber una perturbación de chakra ajeno en el ambiente, rebotaría y Obito sentiría la pulsación cálida debido a su naturaleza de fuego en su piel.

No sintió nada. Tampoco las siguientes dos veces, por lo que desistió. Su comportamiento estaba siendo sospechoso, no le hubiera parecido descabellado que lo estuvieran vigilando. Lo único que habrían sacado de él, sería que había pasado la tarde en compañía de las ancianas de siempre. No le importaba que lo vigilasen, ya que no pensaba hacer demasiadas cosas sospechosas más allá de lo estrictamente necesario, lo que sí le molestaba era no saber si estaba pasando o no. Su sexto sentido no solía fallarle en ese sentido pero no captaba nada. Lo atribuyó al hecho de no tener ya las células Senju. Haber perdido las pocas habilidades sensoriales que adquirió podría estar volviéndolo paranoico.

Hasta que no estuviera completamente seguro de lo uno o de lo otro, actuaría como si tuviera vigilancia.

Esa noche se acostó con la ventana abierta para que pudieran ver bien su comportamiento nada sospechoso si es que había alguien ahí. Dudaba que pudiera conciliar el sueño.

Sin nada en lo que enfocarse, su mente comenzó a divagar a sus recuerdos. Aquella última vez que vio a Deidara durante la guerra, el odio hacia él presente en su mirada, en su tono de voz. Nunca dejaría de doler. Se preguntó si tenía algún derecho de querer ser parte de su vida en esa línea temporal. Independientemente de sus planes de mantenerlo seguro y permitir que viviera una infancia feliz, Obito estaba dividido entre sus deseos de ser alguien cercano a Deidara otra vez y su necesidad de castigarse renunciando a él una vez más. Después de todo, él ni siquiera sabía de su existencia ya.

Ni siquiera sabía cómo iba a hacer para que la guerra acabara antes de tiempo.

De vez en cuando, Obito activaba el Mangekyo sharingan. Con él podía captar siluetas a través de sus párpados cerrados. No era tan eficaz como el byakugan en ese aspecto, pero al menos podía detectar movimiento. No sabía qué hora era cuando vio alguien emerger por el marco de la ventana. Ignorando el acelerón que le dio el corazón, Obito siguió fingiendo dormir profundamente. Lo único que veía de quien estuviera ahí era la difuminada sombra de la parte superior de su cuerpo a contraluz. Lo más extraño, es que no vio chakra ninguno. Quien estuviera ahí, era excepcionalmente bueno reprimiendo su rastro. Obito jamás había visto algo así. Sabía de gente que podía lograr la apariencia de un chakra débil y no entrenado, como el de un civil, pero eso era nuevo para él.

La sombra desapareció, alarmando a Obito que prefería tenerla controlada. Apagó el Mangekyo y abrió los ojos, sólo para encontrarse con Umaro agachado en el suelo. Obito tomó el kunai que guardaba bajo su almohada y se lanzó hacia él sin pensarlo dos veces. El tipo lo esquivó, mandándolo contra la pared de una patada. Estúpido cuerpo de niño. De conservar su cuerpo adulto, el jonin estaría en ese momento suplicando por su vida.

—Mierda... —masculló el jonin.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Obito poniéndose en pie. Su espalda se había llevado un buen golpe.

—¿Tú qué crees? Me envió el Hokage, supongo que ahora que me has descubierto no tiene sentido seguir ocultándome.

Obito se esperaba algo así, pero algo en su comportamiento no le encajaba. El procedimiento estándar al ser descubierto en una misión de espionaje era escapar, no quedarse ahí.

—Interesante conversación tuviste con él —prosiguió el tipo.

Cada vez le gustaba menos el asunto. El Sandaime parecía dispuesto a creer en él y darle una oportunidad a su teoría. Antes de decepcionarse, consideró la posibilidad de que el tipo estuviera mintiendo y actuando por su cuenta. Fingir saber más de lo que se sabe es una táctica común para intentar hacer a la gente hablar de más. Obito la había usado él mismo. Debía averiguar cuanto sabía.

— Dime que no llevaba razón —dijo, una contestación ambigua era lo mejor.

—Bueno, sólo eres un mocoso. No creas que el Sandaime te toma demasiado en serio.

—Puede, pero lo que importa no es eso sino que logré lo que quería —Obito cada vez estaba más seguro de que estaba actuando sólo—. Ahora sal de aquí. ¿No viste la hora que es?

—Te acabo de decir que estoy cumpliendo órdenes, tontito.

— Consultaré eso con el Sandaime mañana. No me importa que me espíen de día pero mientras duermo es... Un poco tétrico a la par que improductivo.

El jonin se fue, dedicándole una mirada penetrante e inexpresiva. En cuanto se quedó solo de nuevo, Obito cerró la ventana y las contraventanas y usó el kamui para desplazarse a la oficina del Hokage. Era la primera vez que lo usaba desde la transferencia de memorias y notó el bajón en sus reservas de chakra. Debería trabajar también en eso. Era molesto darse cuenta de las deficiencias físicas y combativas que tuvo a esa edad cada vez que tenía que pasar a la acción.

Obito conocía las protecciones que había sobre la torre Hokage. Ya experimentó con ellas en su día. Se activaban al atravesarlas, pero usar kamui era seguro.

Esquivando la luz de la calle, Obito se desplazó entre las sombras y comenzó a rebuscar en los archivos del Hokage. Tras encontrar la ficha con el historial de Umaro y el otro jonin, las memorizó con el sharingan y volvió a su cuarto.

Quince años de experiencia como jonin, alumno de un pariente de Hiruzen ya fallecido en combate. Es posible que su confianza en él venga de ahí. En cuanto a la lealtad del tipo, eso estaba por ver. Cuarenta y dos misiones de rango A, tres de rango S. Una lista de incidencias y lesiones que Obito no se molestó en memorizar, salvo por una bastante reciente. Capturado hace casi un año atrás, pero rescatado con éxito.

Ese era el tipo de información que Obito habría esperado. El Hokage iba a ver con sus propios ojos como su teoría de la emboscada resultaba ser cierta. Y tras eso, su credibilidad iba a caer. No se iba a librar de ser investigado y todo caería por su propio peso.


	2. Chapter 2

La fatiga llevó a Obito a dormirse como un tronco, y al despertar la leve desazón en su cuerpo le hizo saber que su sueño estuvo plagado de pesadillas que había olvidado. Casi llegó tarde como en los viejos tiempos.

Mejor, así no tendría que estar demasiado tiempo en el incómodo ambiente silencioso y enrarecido del campo de entrenamiento con Rin y Kakashi.

Minato-sensei llegó muy poco después que él, dedujo mientras corría al punto de encuentro, que estaría enfadado con él aún, más después de averiguar que se había saltado el protocolo para hablar directamente con el Sandaime.

—En primer lugar, felicidades en ascender a chuunin, Obito —dijo casualmente.

—Gracias, Minato-sensei —contestó él, disfrutando como Kakashi y Rin lo miraban como si no pudieran creerlo.

—Hoy no podré estar con vosotros, tengo una importante reunión a la que asistir. Entrenarán con Chôza-sensei y su equipo en el campo número diecisiete.

Los tres asintieron.

Su viejo yo se habría quejado, Chôza Akimichi era un sensei muy estricto. Pero Obito sabía que su fuerte era el taijutsu, justo lo que Rin necesitaba.

¿Había ocurrido ese hecho en la otra línea temporal?

Tras recapitular un momento, Obito notó que no. Era un nuevo evento resultado de los cambios que había realizado. Tener información de lo que estaba por venir era su ventaja, pero la perdería si todo se apartaba demasiado de la línea original. Al menos hasta el día del cumpleaños de Kakashi.

Mientras caminaban al nuevo campo de entrenamiento, Minato colocó la mano en su hombro y lo hizo detenerse, haciéndolo rezagarse un poco.

—Antes de irme sólo quiero decirte Obito que no estoy enfadado por lo de ayer, ya no. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que también despertaste el mangekyo sharingan?

—Lo siento, Minato-sensei —dijo Obito, obligándose a no apartar la mirada, con los recuerdos de su pelea la noche que nació Naruto en la mente—. Tuve mis razones.

—No sé qué habrás hablado con el Sandaime para haber provocado todo esto, pero pronto me lo tendrás que contar.

—¿Provocado? —preguntó, temiendo algo desastroso.

—Hiruzen Sarutobi ha decidido dimitir a favor mío. No lo sabe mucha gente aún. Cuando sea Yondaime, deberás contarme.

—¿¡Ya!? ¿¡Tan pronto!?

Rin y Kakashi miraron hacia atrás. Minato fue nombrado Hokage siete meses antes aquella noche, y para eso faltaban aún unos cuantos años. Obito no entendía nada y su única teoría era que Hiruzen sabía de sobra que no estaba haciendo determinadas cosas bien, o ya estaba considerando retirarse y ver sus fallos expuestos lo hicieron replantearse todo.

—¿Qué quieres decir, tan pronto?

—Quiero decir, tan repentino. Así, de la noche a la mañana... Y en un momento tan agitado.

—Eso fue mismo dije yo. Sarutobi-sama me contestó que su maestro le dijo una vez: llegará un momento en el que sentirás que tu tiempo ha pasado, cuando eso suceda, será hora de dejar el mundo en manos de las nuevas generaciones.

Una decisión aparentemente repentina y precipitada. Obito estaba cada vez más seguro que no era la primera vez que Hiruzen pensaba en retirarse. Debía replantearse qué era lo que iba a hacer a continuación.

Obito asintió.

—Felicidades, Minato-sensei —dijo, sin molestarse en fingir el entusiasmo exagerado que habría mostrado en condiciones normales—. Konoha necesita reformas. Muchas reformas.

Meter a Orochimaru en una celda por los experimentos clandestinos que estaba llevando a cabo, quitar poder político a Raíz, modificar la forma en que funcionaba el cuerpo de policía.

Negociar con Iwa...

—Va a llevar un par de meses prepararme para suceder al Sandaime. Tras eso sí, mi cara estará esculpida ahí arriba. Hablaremos de trabajo en su momento, y escucharé todo lo que tengas que decir.

Cuando Minato se fue, Obito se dio prisa para evitar las preguntas de su equipo.

—Chôza-sensei nos castigará si llegamos tarde —dijo, ignorando sus peticiones de escuchar lo que tenían que decir.

No conseguiría evitarlos siempre, pero todo estaba yendo muy rápido para su gusto y él quería hacer las cosas bien. Tan bien como pudiera. Su miedo por no poder salvarlos, siempre presente, le impedía ser más espontáneo.

Chôza los puso a hacer calentamiento. Cinco vueltas alrededor de Konoha para empezar. Gai se unió a ellos, negándose a dejar pasar una oportunidad de oro de batirse con Kakashi.

Dejó a su equipo tomar la delantera y se rezagó a posta para no ser molestado. No le sirvió de nada, pues cinco minutos después tenía a Kakashi al lado, salido de la nada.

—No vengo a discutir —fue lo primero que dijo.

—Bien, porque estoy cansado de eso.

—Eras tú quien empezaba, te recuerdo.

—Pensé que no venías a discutir —contestó Obito.

Kakashi hizo una pausa.

—He estado pensando en lo que dijiste...

—¿Y?

—Creo que tienes razón. Es más sencillo vivir como una herramienta, los problemas personales dejan de tener importancia, pero no estoy siendo justo con ustedes dos.

—Vive como una herramienta y llegará un día en que te arrepentirás de haberlo hecho y del daño que has causado a la gente a la que le importas —contestó Obito.

Sabía que Kakashi sería fácil de hacer entrar en razón. Como si hubiera estado esperando que alguien más le pusiera los puntos sobre las íes.

—Has madurado mucho todo de golpe. Ya ni recuerdo la última vez que me llamaste Tontokashi.

Obito se encogió de hombros.

—Puedo seguir llamándote así si lo prefieres —contestó con sorna.

—No, gracias. Rin me dijo que tuviste una pesadilla muy vívida y que así fue como despertaste el sharingan —dijo, Obito apretó los labios con fuerza, sabía lo que le iba a pedir después—. Cuéntamela.

—No —espetó con firmeza mientras se detenía.

Sólo esperó que Chôza-sensei no los estuviera viendo tendrían que dar más vueltas aún.

Kakashi también dejó de correr, mirando hacia atrás.

—¿Qué es lo que crees que va a pasar si me cuentas?

Obito deseó que dejase de insistirle.

—Fue muy desagradable, y tú me estás haciendo recordarlo.

—Fue un sueño, Obito. No importa lo desagradable que fuera, no fue verdad.

—¿Por qué quieres saber? —preguntó a la defensiva.

—Creo que fue importante, si consiguió cambiarte así. Quiero comprender mejor qué es lo que te está pasando.

Pensó, que tal vez soltarle algo calmase su curiosidad, pero de todos modos no le iba a salir gratis.

—Te contaré algo del sueño a cambio de que tú me cuentes todo lo que sabes acerca de un jonin llamado Umaro.

—No sé demasiado. Es bastante cercano al Hokage y él valora mucho su juicio. Hace muchas horas extra por voluntad propia, es raro no verlo por la torre.

—¿Tiene familia? ¿Está casado?

—No y no.

—¿Dónde vive?

—No lo sé. ¿De qué va todo esto?

—No me fío de él —contestó Obito.

—¿Es eso lo que le dijiste al Hokage? No es tu trabajo investigar a menos que él te lo asigne.

—Sé lo que hago —dijo, irritado.

Estudiándolo con atención, Kakashi entrecerró los ojos.

—No sé qué responder a eso sin que pienses que quiero discutir. Confías demasiado en tu sharingan.

—Entonces mejor no digas nada —dijo Obito, cruzando los brazos.

—Está bien. Cuéntame ese sueño.

Rin apareció por el otro lado, habiendo completado una vuelta.

—Chicos, Chôza me mandó a decirles que están en problemas. Y Gai-kun me mandó a decirte Kakashi-kun que esta la gana él.

Bueno, era un riesgo que ya asumió. Molesto, pero no el fin del mundo.

—Otro día me cuentas, no quiero que castiguen también a Rin —dijo Kakashi.

—Les contaré por el camino —dijo Obito.

Mientras corrían, tuvo que poner a Rin al día sobre su inesperado ascenso a chuunin. Tras lo cual, Kakashi le recordó de nuevo el tema de la pesadilla.

—El sueño comenzó con nosotros yendo juntos a una misión, el día del cumpleaños de Kakashi a una zona marcada como zona de bajo nivel de peligro. Minato-sensei nos supervisaba pero Kakashi estaba al mando. Era su primera misión como jonin, algo fácil para probar sus dotes de mando. Al llegar al destino unos ninjas de Iwa nos tendieron una emboscada, como si ya supieran que íbamos a ir ahí. La misión salió mal... Todo salió mal...

Las lágrimas comenzaron a aguar su campo de visión. Las cosas horribles que iría a hacer en el futuro aún dolían. Obito no se molestó en excusarse, Rin lo miraba preocupada.

—No fue un sueño normal. Lo sé.

—¿Qué pasó después? —preguntó Kakashi.

—Por la información proporcionada sobre Umaro sólo estoy dispuesto a dar eso a cambio.

—¿Qué más da, si no era real?

—Tal vez no fuera real, pero mis razones para mantenerlo en secreto no son esas.

—¿Morí en tu sueño? —insistió Kakashi.

—No.

—¿Murió Rin?

Ella se volteó en su dirección.

—No lo presiones más —lo regañó.

—Les he confiado más sobre mi sueño que a nadie.

Ojalá comprendieran lo que eso significaba. Kakashi al menos, Rin parecía hacerlo.

—Entonces, lo que quieres evitar es que el día de mi cumpleaños suceda algo malo, así como en tu sueño.

—Sí, eso es.

—Entonces, debemos entrenar duro y no dejar que nos pillen desprevenidos —dijo Rin—. Una fecha señalada no puede arruinarse así.

Le agradeció que no le quitara importancia sólo porque les había dicho que era un sueño.

Al terminar de dar las cinco vueltas, Chôza puso a Kakashi y Obito a hacer cientos de flexiones mientras Rin entrenaba con sus alumnos.

El cansancio físico era algo a lo que Obito ya no estaba acostumbrado, iba a tener unos bonitos dolores musculares al día siguiente. Kakashi se acercó de nuevo a él al ser enviados a casa. El sol ya se había puesto y comenzaba a oscurecer.

—Siento haber expuesto tus sentimientos por Rin frente a ella. Estaba enfadado —dijo.

¿A caso importaba ya? Preferiría si el tema era olvidado y zanjado.

—Está bien. Como dije ahora tengo otras prioridades.

—Ya veo —murmuró pensativo—, nos vemos mañana.

* * *

Ya varios días antes del cumpleaños de Kakashi, Obito fue perdiendo el sueño y el apetito progresivamente. Acostado en su futón, era incapaz de darle vueltas a los mismos temas.

Otra vez pensando como de eficaz era el destino. Otra vez pensando qué haría si a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, no podía evitar las desgracias que estaban por venir. Puede que fueran pensamientos idiotas, pero tal vez todo estaba predestinado a pasar.

Debió haberle preguntado a Hagoromo ese dato.

Era un día inusualmente cálido para estar al final de verano y tenía demasiado calor con esas mantas de más que hace una semana sacó del armario.

Se levantó y se apoyó en la ventana a ver como amanecía.

El día en que todo cambió para siempre. De no haber adquirido las memorias de la otra línea temporal, Obito seguiría durmiendo, roncando y mal tapado sin tener ni idea de lo que estaba a punto de pasarle. Preocupado por tonterías, como por ejemplo por qué Kakashi siempre tenía que eclipsar sus logros con otro mucho mayor, o por qué él obtenía mejores regalos en su cumpleaños que él.

En su día, odió ganar esos recuerdos. Pero en realidad, de no haberlo hecho habría acabado cometiendo los mismos errores. Obito agradecía ahora el tener esa oportunidad.

Según le había contado Minato-sensei, un grupo más experimentado acompañado de refuerzos iría al puente Kannabi, y a ellos se les había asignado otra misión en secreto programada para el día siguiente: encontrarse con los espías de Konoha en el País de la Tierra para recoger sus informes y llevarles unos mensajes del Hokage y cartas de sus familiares.

Ese día lo emplearían practicando ninjutsu. Obito se sentía mal ser ahora quien ganase las peleas contra sus compañeros de equipo. Era como hacer trampa, ya que su experiencia era mucho mayor. Pero Kakashi era inventivo en la pelea, y analizaba bien sus fallos para corregirlos a la siguiente ocasión. Iba a ponerse a su altura muy pronto si seguía mejorando así, mucho más que en la línea temporal anterior.

Pero eso, se dijo, era algo bueno.

Revisó la hora antes de salir. Los enviados al puente Kannabi debieron haber partido ya. No se quedaría tranquilo hasta que no leyese el informe que escribieran al regresar. Fuera cual fuera el resultado, Obito se quitaba un peso de encima, incluso en el supuesto en el que perdiera su credibilidad. Pero estaba convencido casi al cien por cien que había algo podrido ahí.

Lo difícil iba a ser cuando tras demostrar eso, la posibilidad de paz con Iwa se redujese aún más. Pero Obito se iba a dedicar a resolver un problema a la vez. Primero el de su equipo, pues era más fácil e inmediato.

Un poco antes de llegar a su destino, captó un sonido inusual detrás de él. Todo parecía normal a simple vista, pero un rápido examen de las ramas de los árboles de alrededor le hizo notar que estaba siendo vigilado de nuevo. Al contrario que la vez anterior, su espía huyó. Con el sharingan activo, Obito lo persiguió de rama en rama. El tipo era rápido, de no haber tenido su ojo ya lo habría despistado. Pero concentrado como estaba solo en él, siguió su rastro hasta llegar a la valla del bosque de la muerte.

Olía a trampa, Obito podía verlo bien claro. En otras condiciones entraría, pero ese preciso día no correría riesgos. Un sentimiento de condena comenzó a adueñarse de él. El recuerdo de lo que pasó aquel día más vivo que nunca. Sintiendo desagradables escalofríos recorriendo su espalda, Obito agarró el kunai en el interior de su bolsillo, sus ojos bien abiertos. Listo para atacar.

—Obito. Veo que al final sí te libraste de ir al puente Kannabi así como querías.

La voz lo hizo reaccionar por instinto, girándose y empuñando su kunai en alto. Era aquel jonin otra vez.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Te recuerdo que es mi misión echarte un ojo para asegurarme de que no hagas nada... Sospechoso —levantó la vista hacia el bosque prohibido.

—¿Es eso así? —preguntó Obito.

—¿Y por qué no debería serlo?

—Porque el Sandaime no se fía de ti, tal vez —lo provocó Obito.

Su expresión altanera se descompuso en otra de desprecio.

—Pfft, qué tontería. Llevo casi dos décadas a su servicio, mocoso.

Supuso que como la expedición hacia el puente Kannabi ya había partido, no había peligro en sacar el tema.

—De ser así, te habría hablado del cambio de planes sobre la misión del puente Kannabi.

Al tipo no le gustó la respuesta. Principalmente porque Obito tenía razón y evidentemente le pesaba.

—¿No te ha enseñado tu sensei a tratar a tus superiores con respeto, criajo sabelotodo?

Sabelotodo. Era la primera vez en sus dos vidas que alguien lo llamaba así. Obito se tomó un momento para saborear lo que en sus oídos era un cumplido.

—Tú no eres mi superior —siguió pinchándolo, hora de sacar lo que llevaba varios días sospechando—. Déjame hacerte una pregunta quien quiera que seas. ¿Dónde está el verdadero Umaro?

Los tomoe del sharingan se transformaron en aspas. Obito presentía que no iba a irse de ahí sin pelear. El desconocido frente a él sonrió, sus ojos cambiando a un color amarillo.

—Me lo comí —lo informó, con una voz que conocía demasiado bien—. No eres apto para nuestros planes. Mejor te mato hasta que encontremos a alguien más.

A Obito le costó asimilar la frase. Habría esperado un espía de Iwa camuflado. Se le llegó a pasar por la cabeza que se trataba de Zetsu en realidad, pero en el fondo deseaba equivocarse.

Ya estaba claro que eso no iba a pasar.

—Zetsu —gruñó, cargando hacia él.

Su objetivo desapareció bajo la tierra. Obito iba a tenerlo difícil para detectarlo así. Al no disponer ya de células senju, había perdido su afinidad al elemento madera. Unas hostiles enredaderas espinosas brotaron del suelo. Obito las esquivó sin problemas y con el kunai las fue cortando como podía. Alguna le llegó a rozar, arañando su piel, la adrenalina se le disparó aún más cuando notó que la herida le ardía con inusual intensidad. En las zonas de la enredadera manchadas con su sangre, flores rosadas comenzaron a brotar.

Obito conocía el estilo de lucha y técnicas de Zetsu al pie de la letra. Pero esa no la conocía. ¿Qué había cambiado?

Decidió que lo mejor era quemarlas. Las flores estaban comenzando a emitir un aroma mareante. Un genjutsu olfativo que no iba a poder romper con su sharingan. Sin dejar de esquivar lianas como si estuviera jugando a una versión mortal de algún juego infantil. Realizó los sellos de la bola de fuego a gran velocidad y la escupió en dirección a las lianas que prendieron de inmediato.

Como aún se seguían moviendo, Obito se echó hacia atrás, viendo como ardían. El aire estaba lleno de polen y se negaba a respirarlo. Entre las lianas consumidas por el fuego, un capullo cerrado del tamaño de una persona brotó de la tierra. Se abrió, mostrando unos pétalos rojos como la sangre en cuyo centro estaba Zetsu, riendo divertido.

—¿¡Qué es este ataque!?

Zetsu lo miró fijamente.

—¡En tiempos de guerra la sangre de los caídos riega las raíces del primer gran jubokko haciéndolo más fuerte! ¡Haciéndome a mí más fuerte!

Obito estaba ya bastante mareado a pesar de haber evitado respirar en ese aire contaminado. El suelo se partió bajo sus pies, a la vez que más raíces salían de él. Para esquivar el siguiente ataque, se teleportó con el kamui tras Zetsu y le lanzó la bola de fuego, interceptada por los pétalos que lo rodeaban. Zetsu se desprendió de ellos e hizo el suelo temblar agitando sus raíces.

Obito se negaba a pensar que ese iba a ser su fin. Que había vuelto a intentar arreglar todo sólo para acabar peor aún. Zetsu había comprendido que no iba a lograr nada si él conseguía leer sus movimientos y estaba centrándose atacar desde abajo. Al ir a subirse a un árbol se llevó un zarpazo en plena cara. Su pierna estaba enredada ama y uno de sus brazos. Ni bien conseguía librarse de uno, otro lo sustituía. El eco de aquella risa se clavaba en su mente cada vez más confundida.

—¿Dónde están tus amigos que no vienen a salvarte? ¡Te diré por qué! ¡No les importas y probablemente sean más felices sin ti!

Obito sabía que no era verdad, aunque las palabras le dieron justo donde más dolía.

No podía morir así, tenía una misión que cumplir. Ignorando el dolor, y centrando su mente, usó su intangibilidad para escapar. Debía hacerlo por todos, por Rin y Kakashi, por Minato-sensei y Kushina, por Deidara. Ese iba a ser el fin de Zetsu.

Obito cayó de rodillas al suelo, un aura turquesa comenzó a envolverlo, las lianas y raíces estrellándose contra la misma. Obito no entendía bien lo que estaba pasando. Su mareo remitía y jadeando se pudo poner en pie. Un enorme puño del mismo color que su aura cayó sobre Zetsu.

—Susanoo —murmuró, cuando entendió lo que estaba pasando. Su susanoo había salido a protegerlo—. Gracias...

Se sentía poderoso como no se había sentido desde que se transformó en jinchuuriki. Una pequeña bola negra se formó en su mano. ¿El Kekkei Mora? Obito no entendió por qué.

—¡Obito aguanta! —escuchó gritar a Kakashi.

Kakashi y ella corrían a Zetsu. Él con un chidori en la mano, ella haciendo los sellos de una técnica de fuego que le había enseñado en esos días de entrenamiento.

—¡No! ¡Yo puedo hacerlo!

Zetsu era suyo.

El susanoo estrujó el cuerpo del humano artificial que no parecía estar entendiendo nada. El ataque de Rin, la espiral de fuego, fue directo a las raíces mientras que Kakashi se lanzó contra él, la brillante bola de rayos chirriando como una bandada de cientos de pájaros. Vio llamas, también rayos, y a Rin pasando dentro del aura del susanoo para ir a su lado.

—¡Obito! ¿¡Estás bien!?

Rin quedó petrificada. Sus ojos muy abiertos y desenfocados como si hubiera quedado en un genjutsu.

—¿Q-qué es eso...?

—¿Qué es qué? —Ella se cubrió la boca con las manos—. ¡Rin, contesta!

Pero al mirar a Kakashi vio que estaba en apuros, sangrando pero dando pelea a Zetsu. Obito avanzó, el Kekkei Mora en su mano tomando la forma de un arco y una flecha. Tensó la cuerda, apuntó a la cabeza de Zetsu y disparó.

Gritando, se secó entero, formando un árbol de tronco oscuro, feo y retorcido pero inofensivo.

Todo el cansancio del momento le vino de golpe. Kakashi cojeaba, heridas sangrantes en sus brazos y cara, Rin aún no reaccionaba y Obito no se creía capaz de llegar al hospital sin asistencia.

—Cúralo a él primero —le dijo a su compañera cuando se volvió hacia él, su cabeza en otra parte.

Al menos, si Kakashi podía caminar bien, podría apoyarse en ambos para recibir asistencia médica. Se sentó en un tocón mientras remitía su mareo.

—¿Qué era eso? —preguntó Kakashi.

—Umaro —respondió Obito—. O al menos, la criatura que lo reemplazó.

Alertados por el fulgor del susanoo, los refuerzos llegaron tarde, pero al menos pudieron ser trasladados al hospital mejor. Los pusieron juntos a ambos en la misma habitación y Rin se quedó a revisarlos y curarlos. En cuanto Obito se curase tendría muchas cosas que responder, pero hasta entonces, tenía mucho en lo que pensar. Pero en realidad, que Madara lo tuviera fichado de antemano sólo era lógico. Analizándose a sí mismo, Obito podía ver que era un blanco perfecto para romper y moldear a su imagen. Tenía que ser él, tan bueno, tan bobo, tan patoso quien activase la maldición de odio más fuerte de todas. Madara también tenía un punto que probarse y no le servía cualquier candidato.

Pero los tres estaban bien, y nada podía alegrarlo más que eso. Dejaría los lamentos por su nuevo descubrimiento para analizarlos en otra ocasión. El destino no era absoluto. Tal vez ni siquiera existiera.

—No pasó nada esta vez —murmuró, apoyado en el respaldo de la cama, incapaz de contener una sonrisa.

—Qué positivo te has vuelto —dijo Kakashi—. Tú que siempre ves el vaso medio vacío.

—Al menos sigues teniendo dos ojos —contestó, no esperaba que él lo entendiera—. Al menos... Todos seguimos enteros.

—Igual fue un cumpleaños de mierda —murmuró.

—Debería traer la tarta que hice ayer. Y los regalos. Aún podemos celebrarlo. El cumpleaños de Kakashi-kun y que los tres seguimos enteros.

—¿Hiciste una tarta? —preguntó Obito—. Sí, deberías traerla. Por cierto Kakashi ¿ya leíste el libro que te di?

—Aún no lo he abierto —dijo él—. Quería hacerlo hoy.

—Si te lo di antes fue para que te animaras un poco y dejaras de leer libros deprimentes.

—Por cierto, me dijeron que te pasaras por la biblioteca a pagar el libro que arruinaste. No están muy contentos contigo por verte alquilar cosas a mi nombre.

—Me delataste Tontokashi. ¿Para qué están los amigos?

—Los amigos no van por ahí arruinando historiales de biblioteca impecables tampoco.

Al contrario de lo que venía siendo habitual, Rin no intervino. Su mente a kilómetros de distancia con la vista fija en el suelo.

—Todo está bien, Rin?

Ella salió de su trance.

—Deberían descansar. Luego vendré a visitarlos y celebraremos el cumpleaños —dijo antes de salir de la habitación a paso ligero.

Despertó en mitad de la noche de un extraño sueño. Hagoromo estaba hablando con él, aunque Obito no recordaba nada de la conversación. Kakashi dormía en la cama contigua y Rin, vestida con el uniforme del hospital, lo hacía en una silla, apoyada en el alfeizar de la ventana, semioculta por las cortinas. Debía ser una postura bastante incómoda, fue por eso que Obito se levantó para ir a pedirle que se fuera a la cama.

—Rin, despierta —susurró, apartando la cortina.

—No estoy dormida —respondió ella.

Se reacomodó, apoyando los brazos en la ventana y la barbilla en ellos.

Para no perturbar el descanso de Kakashi con la conversación, Obito conjuró la técnica fuuinjutsu otra vez.

—¿Hay algo que te preocupa?

—Cuando llegamos a ayudarte, tenías un sharingan en el centro de la frente. ¿Qué era eso?

—¿U-un sharingan?

¿Cómo había conseguido abrirse? Un fragmento de la conversación con Hagoromo en el sueño anterior vino a su mente.

"Quienes son tocados por el chakra del diez colas no vuelven a ser los mismos, siempre habrá un poco de su chakra en ti."

Se acordó de aquellos dos criminales de Kumo. Kinkaku y Ginkaku, que obtuvieron el chakra del kyubi tras morder a Kurama e ingerir su piel. Parecía que al hacer gran uso de su chakra, el rinnesharingan se había activado. Temía saber los efectos que habría tenido en Rin. Se llevó la mano a la frente, podía sentir la hendidura tras la cual estaba el tercer ojo, firmemente cerrada como una cicatriz vieja.

—Y al mirarlo vi tu sueño. La pesadilla de la que nos hablaste... Pero la viví bajo mi punto de vista.

Obito tragó en seco. Su otro objetivo era proteger a sus amigos de esa línea de tiempo, era algo que no tenían por qué saber pues sólo les traería dolor y decepción. Ahora que Rin sabía, no podría mentirle si le pedía más datos.

—Era como dijiste, fuimos a la misión del puente... Te vi morir, fue mi culpa por dejarme secuestrar. Kakashi y yo tratamos de seguir adelante, él estaba cada vez más hundido. Después me volvieron a secuestrar. Supe que me habían hecho algo, y que lo que habían sellado en mi cuerpo estaba tratando de controlarme y después... Yo... Kakashi-kun...

Su cuerpo tembló, Obito aún no dijo nada.

—¿Por qué está eso en tu cabeza, Obito? ¿Por qué está en la mía ahora...? ¿Ha pasado todo esto de verdad?

No estaba en sus planes poner a nadie al corriente. En esa nueva oportunidad, todo el mundo merecía vivir sin cargar con ese peso.

—Sí, pasó de verdad —confesó, ella no pareció sorprenderse tanto, como si ya lo hubiera aceptado—. En otra línea temporal de la cual regresé. Rin, yo no soy el Obito que tú conoces.

—Ahora lo eres —respondió ella, pensativa—. Porque ahora sé lo que me faltaba por saber.

—No. No lo sabes. Hice cosas terribles. Tras tu muerte caí lo más bajo que alguien puede caer. Todo en lo que creía dejó de importarme y ni siquiera volver a sentir la tentación de abrir mi corazón de nuevo a los demás me apartó de mi objetivo.

—Te estás entrometiendo con el mismo destino, Obito. No sé cómo lo hiciste, pero suena difícil y complicado. Has vuelto a salvarnos y eso es lo que importa —sus palabras lo calmaron un tanto, hasta que Rin habló de nuevo—. Deberís contarle a Kakashi-kun también.

—Él no sería tan comprensivo. Prácticamente le arruiné la vida, a él y a toda la gente importante para él. Y tendría todo el sentido si me odiase. Quiero protegerlo a él del dolor de esos recuerdos así como te quise proteger a ti. No puedo estar sermoneándolo sobre compañerismo para luego enterarse que yo fui quien traicionó esos principios de la peor manera.

—Creo que él también sería comprensivo. Y si le dieran a elegir, preferiría saber.

—No voy a darle a elegir —sentenció Obito—. Merece vivir sin eso en la cabeza.

Deidara le dijo aquella última noche, que eran las vivencias de uno las que nos hacían ser como éramos. Puesto que él pensaba evitar muchas cosas, puede que él acabase siendo una persona muy distinta a la que Obito conoció. En ese momento lo único que le importaba era su bienestar.

—Tengo mucho en lo que trabajar aún. Pero planeo evitar muchas cosas, si es que puedo. Por favor, guárdame el secreto.

Ella asintió, algo insegura pero lo hizo.

—Lo haré.

* * *

Fue tres años después de ese día cuando vio a Deidara por primera vez. Durante el primer examen de chuunin de Iwa al que asistieron ninjas de Konoha.

—Guarden las bandanas por ahora —instruyó Rin al grupo de genin mientas pasaban por el umbral de la muralla de piedra de la aldea oculta entre las rocas.

El grupo de seis chicos obedeció mientras Rin y Obito se quitaban las suyas también. Ese símbolo aún reavivaba odios en una guerra que gracias a la mediación de Minato el yondaime, había acabado dos años antes que en la línea temporal original.

Estaba orgulloso de haber podido evitar al menos aquella horrenda escena de la que una vez Deidara le habló. Guiando a los genin a través de los caminos periféricos de la aldea, Obito examinaba con suma atención los alrededores, buscando alguna señal de él.

De camino al edificio donde se iba a llevar a cabo la primera criba, pasaron por el distrito comercial de la aldea. Activando el sharingan disimuladamente para no levantar sospechas entre los jonin que los escoltaban, Obito siguió analizando con atención el lugar, buscando el rastro de cualquier niño pequeño que veía. Estaba seguro que podría reconocerlo entre miles de ellos. Su corazón estaba extrañamente acelerado. Habían sido muchos años sin verlo y por fin tenía la oportunidad de confirmar si estaba bien.

—¡Dejen de jugar con eso! —regañó Rin a uno de los genin que hacía pompas de jabón con una pequeña botella.

Para que no se distrajeran, Obito lo confiscó.

—Se lo devolveré después de las pruebas —les afirmó ante sus protestas.

Y cuando fue a guardarlo en el bolsillo de su chaleco, ahí fue cuando lo vio. No llegaba al metro de altura, pero estos ojos rasgados azules como el cielo y ese cabello largo y dorado eran inconfundiblemente suyos.

—Deidara-senpai... —susurró, sus ojos empañándose.

Antes de que pudiera disimular las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos, Rin ya se había dado cuenta.

—¿Qué pasa, Obito? ¿Por qué lloras? —dijo en voz baja.

Él no pudo contestar porque estaba demasiado ocupado sonriendo, demasiado afectado por la euforia de verlo de nuevo después de tantos años. Quiso acercarse a él, decirle hola y darle un enorme abrazo a pesar de no tener ninguna buena razón para hacerlo.

Queriendo llamar su atención como fuera, Obito abrió la botella de agua jabonosa, retiró el aro de plástico y sopló. Repitió la acción hasta llenar el aire de pompas de jabón que fueron arrastradas por el aire en todas direcciones. Oía en segundo plano a los genin quejarse por estar haciendo precisamente lo mismo por lo que habían sido regañados. Pero no le importó lo más mínimo, porque en ese momento Deidara se dio cuenta de las pompas de jabón y empezó a estirar los brazos hacia arriba, queriendo atraparlas. Lo escuchó llamar la atención de su abuelo, pedirle que lo alzara en brazos para poder llegar a ellas mejor. El anciano hizo caso a su petición y Obito siguió haciendo burbujas, mirando feliz como Deidara las hacía explotar al tocarlas escuchando su risa. Y a Obito le costaba respirar a través de su nariz congestionada, pero era lo que menos le importaba en todo el mundo.

—Ya está bien, Deidara —dijo el abuelo—. Estos chicos te van a regañar si les rompes todas las burbujas.

—¡No, está bien! —se apresuró a explicar Obito—. Una vez alguien me dijo que el arte es fugaz...

Deidara lo miró con ojos curiosos. Sonriendo como nunca, Obito lo saludó con la mano.

—¿Abuelo, por qué ese nii-san se ríe y llora al mismo tiempo, hm? —dijo, señalándolo.

—¡No lloro! —exclamó él—. Sólo se me metió una basurita en el ojo.

Los seis genin susurraban entre ellos, comentando su extraña actitud.

—¿Lloras porque te hiciste pupa en el labio? —preguntó, señalando la cicatriz que le había quedado de recuerdo de la lucha contra Zetsu blanco.

—No seas impertinente, Deidara —lo regañó el abuelo—. Pide disculpas.

Volviéndose tímido de repente, Deidara miró al suelo.

—Lo siento —dijo a regañadientes sólo para estirar los brazos hacia él dos segundos después.

Obito hizo contacto visual con el anciano, buscando su aprobación. Ni bien lo vio asentir, lo tomó en brazos. Los jonin de Iwa no le quitaban el ojo de encima, pero no intervinieron.

—Así que te llamas Deidara —dijo—. Es un nombre muy bonito.

—Es el nombre de un monstruo gigante que vive en las montañas, hm —dijo y a su lado, escuchó a Rin reír. Al siguiente segundo, Deidara había metido la mano en el bolsillo de su chaleco, sacándola otra vez llena de caramelos—. ¿Me los das?

—¡Deidara! —exclamó el abuelo, no sin un poco de hastío, Obito notó—. Te estás portando muy mal hoy.

Pero Obito le hubiera bajado la luna del cielo si le hubiera pedido eso y lo demás carecía de importancia.

—¡Claro, todos para ti!

Los guardaba ahí para dárselos a los chicos cada vez que se merecieran un pequeño premio. Obito tenía fama de ser muy estricto y tacaño con los caramelos. Por eso al ver como el niño desconocido se había llevado al menos la mitad, comenzaron a quejarse.

—¿Qué se dice? —dijo el abuelo.

Deidara metió la mano libre en su otro bolsillo, sacando unas cuantas piruletas.

—¡Gracias! —dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Devolviéndoselo a su abuelo y tras pedirle que no lo regañase, el grupo de ninjas de Konoha siguió su camino. Genins indignados, Rin confusa y Obito sin querer bajar de su nube. Ahora ya sabía que estaba bien, y que estaría bien y, ¿para qué estaba ahi en Iwagakure? Algo sobre unos exámenes de chuunin.

—A ese niño... Lo has conocido antes, ¿Verdad? —preguntó su compañera un rato después—. ¿Quién era?

—Mi senpai —contestó él.


	3. Chapter 3

**Perdón por el retraso. Este capítulo me costó muchísimo. Es lo que más me ha costado escribir en un buen tiempo. Creo que la culpa es de la gran cantidad de angst de la historia. No calculé que sería así, pero no hay nada que hacerle. Dio un giro un poco paranormal, pero sabemos que en Naruto hay vida después de la muerte (almas que se traen de vuelta, apariciones fantasmales etc), reencarnación (Indra y Asura) y pensé que le quedaban bien a la historia esos toques de budismo y shinto.**

 **El fic tendrá un capítulo más. Al principio pensé que serían tres, pero se me alargó demasiado y decidí fragmentarlo y hacer uno más.**

* * *

—Tengo una memoria más que nunca te conté —dijo Rin.

Volvían a casa tras conseguir que uno de sus chicos consiguiera la promoción a chuunin. Siendo honesto consigo mismo, le sorprendió que no fueran tratados de forma injusta sólo por ser de Konoha.

Obito se volvió hacia Hana Inuzuka cuando la oyó gritar a su compañero. A la genin aún no se le había pasado el enojo por no haber sido ascendida y porque uno de sus perros sufrió heridas graves. Podía comprenderla, era lo mismo que sintió él cuando falló la primera vez, y la segunda, y la tercera.

—El examen de ascenso a Chuunin de Konoha es en tres meses —dijo Rin—. Lo harás mejor entonces.

—¡Quería dejar a mi clan en buen lugar!

—Y lo harás. La próxima vez —intervino Obito, quien debía reconocer que para su edad, Hana estaba bastante adelantada. Siempre era así con shinobis de clanes importantes, más uno tan unido como el clan Inuzuka.

La pequeña interrupción impidió que le preguntara a Rin sobre esa memoria de la que hablaba. Ya vio que mientras los chicos estuvieran alrededor no iban a poder conversar en paz. Era extraño, ella no solía hacer ese tipo de comentarios a destiempo. Debía tener necesidad de contarlo, aunque a Obito no se le ocurría por qué así de repente y qué lo había ocasionado.

—En cuanto crucemos la frontera con el País del Fuego prepararemos el campamento —dijo Rin—. Mejor hablamos después.

Así hicieron. Mientras anochecía montaron las tiendas de campaña e hicieron una hoguera para hacer la cena. Obito esperó a que los chicos se fueran a dormir para sacar el tema. No habiendo querido contarle demasiados detalles sobre sus recuerdos pasados a Rin por si ella acababa detestándolo, se sintió culpable. Se dijo a sí mismo, que puede que debiera contarle más cosas a cambio.

—¿Qué era lo que ibas a decir antes? —dijo, la infusión de hierbas en su mano calentaba sus manos frías—. Sobre esa memoria que nunca me contaste.

—Siempre me debatí entre decirte o no —comenzó ella—. Casi todas mis memorias volvieron a mí de golpe. Así como las de un clon que se deshace y adquieres sus recuerdos... Solo que fueron muchas más vivencias.

—Sí —admitió Obito—. Como un kage bunshin que desaparece y sus recuerdos comienzan a abrirse paso en tu memoria a empujones. Me llevó horas ajustarme.

Rin asintió.

—Un clon sólo funciona unos minutos, imagina años de recuerdos —dio un sorbo a su infusión—. Esta en particular empezó muy difuminada y vaga. Al principio no sabía si era una memoria o un sueño... Pero comencé a ahondar más en ella y así fui recordando más cosas. Es una memoria de después de mi muerte.

—¿Es eso posible? —preguntó Obito.

—Es complicado. Me llevó mucha concentración rescatarla. Cuando morí, un shinigami me dijo que podía convertirme en algo así como un ángel guardián de alguien. Escogí a Kakashi-kun... Pensé que podríamos cuidar de él juntos desde el otro lado y compensar por haberlo obligado a matarme, pero el shinigami me explicó que ya había alguien cuidando de él y sólo se admitía una persona. Pensé que eras tú, hasta que él me dijo que era su padre, Sakumo Hatake. Te busqué por todas partes, pero no estabas. Luego acudí al rey Enma, da miedo al principio pero fue muy amable. Él me dijo que si estuvieras en el más allá él lo sabría, lo que significaba que tú estabas vivo aún.

La idea de que Rin sabía más de lo que él creía que sabía lo alarmó. Quizá todo ese tiempo ella tenía conocimiento de todo lo que hizo.

—¿Qué pasó después? —dijo, se sentía expuesto y desprotegido.

—Discutí con el rey Enma. Le dije que no podía ser, que te vi morir y la cueva se te cayó encima. Aunque luego recordé... Que cuando un equipo de ANBU volvió al puente Kannabi para recuperar tu cuerpo y enterrarte, alguien había llegado antes. Al clan Uchiha no le gustó saber que había un sharingan en manos de los buitres o de Iwa. Hubo una investigación pero en el momento de mi muerte la habían archivado por falta de nueva información. Ahí supe que te habías salvado.

—A veces preferí no haberlo hecho —comentó Obito—. ¿Me viste desde el otro lado?

—Estaba contenta por saber que estabas vivo, pero luego me enteré de que me habías visto morir. Quise proteger la aldea del bijuu que sellaron en mi cuerpo, pero lo hice a costa de la cordura de mis compañeros de equipo. Desde entonces mi estado de ánimo decayó. Me obsesioné con la idea de pedirles perdón... Algo peligroso cuando se está muerto.

—¿Peligroso? —preguntó intrigado por la historia.

—Un shinigami vino a hablar conmigo. Me dijo que si seguía así iba a perder mi humanidad. Que los pensamientos negativos harían que me transformase en un alma en pena. Un mal espíritu. Me dijo que la mayor parte de los malos espíritus no son personas malvadas, sino almas sumidas en la tristeza que se acaban transformando en eso, y que nadie podría ayudarme a salir si eso me pasaba. Pero es difícil salir de ese estado cuando estás muerto. En vida los estados de ánimo cambian con facilidad. En la muerte te atrapan como un genjutsu. Así estaba yo.

Obito guardó silencio mirando las casi extinguidas llamas de la hoguera parpadear entre las ascuas.

—A veces iba a verles. Pero mi negatividad se les contagiaba a ustedes. Un día en el que sentí la presencia de Kakashi-kun junto a mi tumba, me aparecí a su lado. Quise comunicarme con él pero sólo conseguí hacerlo tiritar de frío al absorber su energía y usarla para materializarme un segundo. Él me vio y salió de ahí huyendo aterrado, pensando que estaba perdiendo la cabeza. Otra vez... Fui a verte a ti. Estabas en un pequeño pueblo, siguiendo a alguien. Había mucha niebla. Llevabas una máscara puesta, pero sabía que estabas bajo de ánimo. Tal vez porque era el día de mi cumpleaños. También intenté comunicarme contigo a través de una señal. En ese instante una campanilla fúnebre sonó en un templo y al escucharla tú te detuviste, te teletransportaste a otro lugar, te arrancaste la máscara y comenzaste a llorar y romper cosas.

Aunque la tenía viva y a su lado, a Obito le dolía pensar en todo lo relacionado con la vida que llevó en esa otra línea temporal tras su accidente. De la misma, no recordaba ningún momento con cariño, excepto aquellos relacionados con tener a Deidara de compañero. Eso fue un bello paréntesis en el que debió haberse quedado, e incluso esos quedaron manchados por lo amargo de su última conversación con él.

—No me digas que al final te transformaste en un mal espíritu.

Rin negó con la cabeza.

—Alguien inesperado me salvó. ¿Quieres saber quién?

—Cuéntame.

—Isobu lo hizo. Al morir como jinchuuriki del bijuu de tres colas, ambos lo hicimos, y ese vínculo siguió ahí hasta que él fue reinvocado. Él fue a buscarme, me animó y nos hicimos amigos. Gracias a él pude salir de ese estado en el que estaba y aunque aún estaba ahí la culpa por haberles causado tanto dolor con mi muerte, sabía que lo mejor era mantenerse fuerte y seguir vigilándoles desde el más allá.

—¿Isobu?

A Obito se le pasaron por la cabeza muchas teorías en ese momento, pero ninguna se acercaba remotamente a que el tres colas se hubiera comunicado con Rin en el más allá.

—Isobu es muy amable. Aunque como el rey Enma también da miedo a primera vista. Se quedó conmigo hasta que lo reinvocaron. Le di un mensaje para ti, pero no parece que te llegó.

—No —confirmó Obito—. Isobu fue sellado en Yagura después, su sello ya estaba pensado expresamente para anular completamente su poder.

Tras la reinvocación, mientras volvía con Deidara de capturarlo, Isobu trató de comunicarse con él una vez. Ya mientras sellaban a los dos anteriores en la estatua Gedo, ambos bijuu intentaron convencerlo de no hacer lo que estaba haciendo. Pensó que el sanbi intentaba lo mismo y por eso se cerró a su comunicación.

—¿Cuál era el mensaje? —preguntó, intrigado y temeroso a la vez de la respuesta.

—Le dije que te dijera que creo en ti y en que encontrarás el camino correcto otra vez.

El corazón le dio un vuelco.

-Deberías haber estado furiosa conmigo.

—Tu intención era ahorrar a la gente sufrimiento. Lo estabas intentando lograr de la forma equivocada, pero tenía fe en ti, y sabía que te esforzarías al máximo y en que algún día te darías cuenta. Y ocurrió... Has vuelto, y sé que has aprendido en el proceso.

Rin estaba viva, Kakashi había tomado como alumnos a tres niños Uchiha ahora que no tenían la obligación de entrar al cuerpo de policía y todos eran ya chuunin, la guerra acabó antes de lo previsto y Deidara estaba bien, creciendo feliz en una época de paz. Obito sabía que el balance de su viaje en el tiempo había sido positivo. Era en momentos como ese cuando era consciente de ello. A veces solía olvidarlo.

—Pero prométeme que si algo malo vuelve a ocurrir, lo superarás y seguirás adelante —añadió Rin.

—Ya aprendí bien esa lección —respondió, sintiéndose ligeramente atacado—. Pero te lo prometo.

—Así es, Obito. Las cosas malas no se van a poder evitar siempre, pero hay que levantarse y seguir caminando por aquellos que quedaron.

—Eso me recuerda —de repente Obito recordó algo—... Naruto aún no ha nacido en esta línea temporal. Debió haberlo hecho en octubre del año pasado.

—¿Naruto?

—El hijo que Minato-sensei y Kushina-san. Esperaba poder protegerlo de sufrir a él también. Tal vez ser su sensei también, si sus padres aceptaran.

—Creo que estarían orgullosos de que seas el sensei de su hijo. Me pregunto qué es lo que ha ocurrido para que cambie la historia —dijo Rin.

Tras apagarse el fuego, sólo las ascuas incandescentes habían quedado, no había demasiada luz, pero Obito dedujo que aquello la había dejado pensativa.

Y entonces como si alguien se lo hubiera susurrado al oído, supo la respuesta.

—Asura está esperando por Indra para volver a nacer juntos. Pero Indra aún está encarnado, a diferencia de la otra línea temporal.

Tampoco podía explicar cómo supo de repente que el alma de Indra estaba reencarnada en Madara. El fragmento del chakra del juubi le había hecho ganar ciertos conocimientos sobre la historia de la familia Otsutsuki. Como si vinieran adjuntos al mismo.

—¿De quienes hablas ahora? —Rin sonaba confundida.

—Madara Uchiha, el anciano que orquestó mi accidente y rescate para que me hiciera cargo de su plan tras su muerte sigue vivo. Siempre pensé que al perder a Zetsu y no poder conseguirme acabaría desconectándose del jubokko que lo mantiene con vida. El es una encarnación del alma de Indra Otsutsuki, el hijo mayor del legendario sabio de los seis caminos. Y su hermano Asura lo está esperando para volver a nacer.

Nunca tuvo ocasión de ir al lugar donde él estaba sin tener que dar más explicaciones de las que estaba dispuesto a dar, pero tal vez debiera. El viejo podría depender del poder del árbol para vivir, pero su mente aún funcionaba bien y tenía a los humanos artificiales sirviéndolo.

—¿Crees que sigue vivo?

—Sé que sigue vivo. No comprendo bien como puedo sentirlo, pero lo hago —hizo una pausa, lamentándose en su cabeza por haber aplazado tanto el asunto, no se había sentido listo para enfrentarlo sin perder la cabeza—. Debería ir a investigar.

—Recuerda que puedes pedirme ayuda —dijo Rin.

—Lo haré. Creo que no voy a poder con esto solo. Conseguir permiso para acudir sin que nadie más se pregunte por qué va a ser imposible.

Poner a Kakashi al corriente estaba fuera de toda cuestión. Partiendo de ahí, sus posibilidades se reducían significativamente.

—Obito... Hay una razón por la que te he contado esto. Estando en el más allá, me encontré con Deidara unas cuantas veces.

Al escuchar su nombre, se clavó las uñas en la palma de la mano hasta hacerse daño. Cualquier cosa relacionada con él solía traer a su mente los recuerdos más tristes asociados a Deidara, emborronando los buenos.

—¿Lo viste?

—Una vez que percibí que te sentías solo fui a hacerte compañía un rato y él estaba ahí junto a ti.

Obito aprovechó la oscuridad para secarse las lágrimas que ya se le estaban escapando. Si hablaba ahora Rin iba a notarlo por lo que esperó a calmarse.

—Él... ¿Fue a verme?

—Lo vi contigo varias veces. Pero estaba como yo lo estuve, estancado en un estado negativo. Supuse que si estaba contigo debía ser alguien importante para ti, así que traté de ayudarlo para que no acabase convertido en una mala energía tal y como casi me ocurre a mí. Pero desconozco por qué, mi mensaje no le llegaba. Quizá era porque no quería escucharlo.

Obito cerró los ojos, pensando en los meses posteriores a la muerte de Deidara, imaginándolo a su lado. Un fantasma irradiando negatividad anclado a él. Y sin duda había acabado así por él.

—Puede ser —murmuró Obito—. Gracias por intentar sacarlo de ahí al menos.

—No podía dejarlo desaparecer.

—No le volveré a fallar —dijo, más para él mismo que para Rin. En ese momento lo invadió una terrible necesidad de estar solo y darle vueltas—. Montaré la primera guardia, si no te importa.

—Deberías ser tú quien descanse. Vete a dormir, Obito. Te despertaré en unas horas.

—¿Estás segura?

Ella le respondió con un asentimiento.

—Lo necesitas.

No la contradijo. Era verdad que estaba exhausto, más anímica que físicamente. Se metió en la tienda de campaña que compartía con dos de los chicos con cuidado de no despertarlos, se acostó y cerró los ojos, aunque el sueño no vino. Una parte de él deseó no haber descubierto que Deidara nunca se separó de él. Ahora se sentía peor que antes.

Ojalá hubiera podido abrazarlo una última vez cuando se reencontraron tras la reanimación impura.

La luz del amanecer se filtraba tras la lona cuando por fin consiguió dormirse. Faltando a su palabra, Rin no fue a despertarlo.

* * *

Caminaban por un sendero flanqueado por inmensas costillas de la caja torácica de lo que debió ser algún animal legendario. Rin se detuvo junto a una y miró hacia arriba, tal vez tratando de calcular la altura.

Toda la zona estaba sembrada de esqueletos de dimensiones colosales que a Obito le traían amargos recuerdos.

—Es un lugar curioso —la oyó murmurar.

—¿Sólo curioso?

—Es como un lugar de transición entre dos mundos. Los animales míticos vienen aquí cuando sienten que les llega la hora a morir.

—Esa fue la razón por la que Uchiha Madara se instaló aquí —dijo Obito.

Pretencioso, pero propio de él querer morir donde mueren las leyendas. Al menos hasta que él lo hiciese resucitar, supuestamente.

Caminaron examinando los alrededores hasta pasar junto al cráneo de algo parecido a un dragón. Información sobre el lugar comenzó a llegar a la mente de Obito. Ya estaba acostumbrado a que eso le pasase con cualquier cosa relacionada con la familia de Hagoromo.

—En este lugar fundaron un poblado los hijos de Kaguya Otsutsuki y sus familias —dijo Obito—. Sus ruinas deben estar aún bajo el suelo. Fue aquí donde germinó el primer Gran Jubokko.

—Aún me cuesta acostumbrarme a la idea de que esa leyenda pasó de verdad —Rin se asomó a la cavidad ocular de uno de los cráneos—. Puede que esa energía familiar atrayese aquí al alma de Indra.

—Es otra forma de verlo —dijo Obito, considerando que tal vez hubiera sido así en lugar de lo que él pensó.

Pero tras descubrir que Madara en realidad le había tendido una trampa para dejarlo en deuda con él y lo preparó para que llevara a cabo lo que él ya estaba demasiado viejo para hacer, a Obito le costaba no pensar mal de él, y atribuirle todas las malas cualidades posibles. Rin estaba pendiente de su expresión, la suya igualmente sombría.

—No sé qué va a ocurrir cuando nos encontremos con él —dijo ella—. Madara debería pagar por matar a un ninja de Konoha y suplantar su identidad para llevarte a una trampa, pero no tenemos ninguna historia alternativa preparada.

Él dejó escapar un suspiro de hastío.

—Lo convenceré para que se desconecte del árbol y luego lo enterraremos ahí mismo.

Obito hubiera querido llevarlo al cementerio Uchiha, de no haber sabido que si se le ocurría aparecer por la aldea con el cuerpo de Madara, no iba a poder impedir que le hicieran una autopsia. Esa el procedimiento regular con todos los shinobi poderosos caídos en combate.

—No tiene sentido que se siga aferrando a la vida si su hora ya pasó. Menos para un fin como ese.

Ambos se adentraron en una pequeña cueva oculta entre zarzas que tuvieron que cortar. Obito sacó la antorcha que tenía ya preparada en su bolsa y la encendió.

—Cuando lleguemos al final, usaré el kamui —susurró Obito.

Transportarse a distancias cortas no dañaría su ojo.

—Estoy preparada —le contestó.

Puede que debieran luchar, ya habían hablado de lo que podrían encontrarse ahí abajo.

La caverna no había cambiado demasiado en esos años de como la recordaba. Obito cambió otra vez al sharingan ordinario en cuanto aparecieron ahí, frente a un Madara canoso y arrugado cuyo cabello llegaba hasta el suelo.

—¡Intrusos! —gritó en cuanto él y Obito cruzaron miradas—. ¿¡Quiénes son!? ¿¡Qué hacen aquí!?

Notó por su visión periférica como los humanos artificiales colgados en el árbol comenzaban a moverse.

—Sabe bien quien soy —respondió él—. Hay un asunto que debemos dejar zanjado, Uchiha Madara.

Rin le dio un fuerte tirón del brazo en ese momento, justo cuando un chico de cabello lacio y granate que parecía llegarle a las rodillas, iba a apuñalarlo por la espalda, usando un cilindro largo y negro. Vio el brillo del rinnegan entre greñas rojizas.

—¡Nagato! —la sorpresa hizo que lo gritase.

Por supuesto, si Madara no pudo cazarlo a él, era lógico que intentaría lo mismo con el chico, puesto que ya había implantado el rinnegan en él. Al ver que lo había reconocido, el Uzumaki titubeó, pero pronto volvió a atacarlo, produjendo un segundo cilindro negro.

—¡Para antes de que me vea obligado a hacerte daño! —insistió Obito—. ¡No queremos luchar!

Nagato gruñó.

—¡No tienen nada que hacer en este lugar!

Las barras giraban deprisa en sus manos. Tras sacar un kunai de su bolsillo, Obito comenzó a bloquear los cientos de golpes que le lanzaba su oponente, ayudado por el sharingan. Detrás de él, Rin lanzó una ráfaga de etiquetas explosivas enganchadas en kunais al grupo de zetsus que acababan de bajar del árbol, matando a dos de ellos y mermando a unos cuantos más.

Por estar pendiente de su pelea, Nagato consiguió rozarle la frente. Echándose a un lado, Obito consiguió evitar la mayor parte del impacto, pero no todo. El dolor palpitante que surgió sobre su ojo le indicaba que lo había herido, y de inmediato un hilo de sangre lo obligó a tener que cerrar uno de sus ojos. No tuvo más remedio que concentrar toda su atención en Nagato y confiar en que Rin pudiera desenvolverse sola con los humanos artificiales. Esos años con ella, la había visto mejorar hasta lo imaginable.

Nagato lo golpeaba alternando ambas barras negras. Era rápido, pero nada que su sharingan no pudiera soportar. No le daría una oportunidad de tocarlo otra vez. Puede que incluso debiera atacar en lugar de defenderse, inmovilizarlo hasta que se calmase y hablar con él.

—¡No permitiré que tú seas la nueva herramienta del proyecto Tsuki no Me!

—¿¡Cómo sabes tú de eso!? —gruñó Nagato, sin dejar de atacar.

Obito retrocedió un salto y usando el Mangekyo lo dejó atrapado en un genjutsu. No fue demasiado complicado sabiendo que ese era el punto débil del rinnegan. Una vez en calma, le quito las barras, las lanzó lejos y sacó de su bolsa unas cuerdas reforzadas con chakra elemental para atarlo.

Tras eso, acudió a ayudar a Rin con el resto de los zetsus, de los cuales ya sólo quedaban un par operativos después de que su compañera los redujera a cenizas.

No se relajó hasta que no se aseguró que ninguno se movía. Rin parecía estar bien, falta de aliento y con algunos arañazos y suciedad, pero nada serio. Cruzaron miradas, y un instante después la de ella se desvió hacia Nagato.

Obito no esperó a que ella lo avisara. Se volvió hacia Nagato justo cuando este terminaba de liberarse. Ya calculó que las ataduras no durarían demasiado, pero lo habían hecho demasiado poco. Ahora eran dos contra él. Acorralado, Nagato corrió hacia el árbol, junto al cual estaba la estatua Gedo.

Rin y él lo persiguieron, aunque no lo suficientemente rápido. Nagato hizo desaparecer la estatua junto con él, levantando una nube de polvo que los hizo toser.

—Invocación inversa —dijo Obito, en cuanto pudo—. Dudo que se haya ido lejos, podemos alcanzarlo.

—No olvides a Madara —dijo Rin.

Cierto. Madara. Al prestarle atención de nuevo, Obito vio que estaba de rodillas frente al trono donde solía estar sentado. Al desaparecer, la estatua Gedo se había llevado consigo las raíces que lo conectaban al árbol.

—Vamos.

Rin corrió a su lado a auxiliarlo. Obito tardó un poco más. Podría haber llegado a Nagato antes que él. Siempre pensó que sin él Madara tardaría mucho en planear otro suceso como el suyo. Todo ese tiempo, pensó que los chicos de Amegakure estarían seguros. Con la tercera guerra ninja terminando antes y la Raíz de Danzo Shimura abolida, Amegakure no sufrió tanto. Un renovado y amargo desprecio hacia el anciano se expandió por su cuerpo como si fuera veneno, haciéndolo temblar. La intención homicida que emanó de él onduló el aire a su alrededor. Madara lo debió notar, pues giró la cabeza.

—Viniste a matarme —le dijo.

—Vinimos a hablar contigo sobre por qué continúas aferrándote a este mundo —contestó Rin, intentando recostarlo en el suelo.

—Esa es una forma más agradable de decirlo.

Por fin, Obito reunió la calma suficiente para enfrentarse a él. Se veía tan débil ahí tirado, la piel de su cara pegada al cráneo, más como un cadáver que como una persona viva, que se dijo lo más apropiado sería sentir lástima por el.

—¿Por qué yo? —le preguntó.

Lo observó por tanto tiempo que Obito llegó a pensar que ya le había llegado la hora.

—Cuanto más bondad hay en el corazón de un Uchiha, más fuerte es la maldición de odio y más poder adquirirías. Tenías que ser tú. Pero te me tuviste que resistir. No sé cómo aún.

—¡Lo único que iba a lograr ese proyecto es traer más sufrimiento al mundo! —exclamó Rin, y Obito pudo notar que estaba conteniendo una reacción mucho más violenta—. ¡¿Quién creías que eras para decidir tú sólo lo que más conviene a la humanidad?!

—No entiendo como supieron cuál es mi plan, pero un poco más de sufrimiento que nos lleve a lograr una paz eterna es incluso un precio barato a pagar. ¿Qué importa la insignificante vida de una persona cuando millones se pueden beneficiar por siempre?

—Mi miserable vida puede que te pareciera un precio barato —dijo Obito—. Pero al forzarme a recorrer ese camino, lo único que hice fue esparcir más odio y conflictos allá donde iba. Voy a seguir luchando por la paz, pero lo haré a mi manera.

—Esta es la primera vez que nos vemos, si no me equivoco. ¿Cómo podría forzarte a nada?

—Pero eso es lo que planeabas —dijo Rin—. Y sino, desmiéntelo.

—Sí que te equivocas. Esta no es la primera vez que nos vemos. He estado aquí antes, en lugar de Nagato. Yo era débil e ingenuo. La maldición de odio me hizo fuerte y dediqué mi vida entera al proyecto Tsuki no Me. Cuando abrí los ojos y vi lo equivocado que había estado ya era tarde.

—¡Nada más que un montón de tonterías, nada de eso ha pasado!

Un ataque de tos impidio a Madara seguir hablando. Sin la energía vital procedente del árbol, no debían quedarle más de unos minutos antes de que su cuerpo maltrecho dejase de funcionar. Pero Obito necesitaba dejarle bien claro lo equivocado que estaba antes de que eso sucediese. O al menos intentarlo.

Se quitó la bandana de Konoha, concentrándose en abrir el rinnesharingan en su frente. Desde la última vez que se abrió durante la batalla contra Zetsu, Obito no consiguió volver a hacerlo, no importaba cuanto se esforzase. Pero en ese momento, un hormigueo en su frente le indicaba que el ojo, como si tuviera alguna especie de consciencia propia, quería abrirse.

Y así sucedió. Madara quedó atrapado en el influjo del dojutsu. Vio su expresión cambiar conforme las memorias de esa otra línea temporal se asentaban en su cabeza.

—¿¡Qué truco es este!? ¿¡Cómo tienes tú ese...!? —comenzó a decir, antes de que otro ataque de tos interrumpiera la pregunta.

—¡Cálmese o será peor! —exclamó Rin—. No es ningún truco, todo lo que está viendo pasó.

—Invoqué al juubi y me convertí en su jinchuuriki. Un poco de su chakra sigue en mí aún. Su poder me permitió mandar mis memorias a través del tiempo, a mi yo del pasado, con la intención de no cometer esta vez el mismo error.

—Tiraste a la basura la única oportunidad que tuvo el mundo para alcanzar la paz eterna —dijo Madara—. Eso es lo que hiciste.

—¿No vio que en esa otra línea temporal hubo una guerra para detener el proyecto? —le reprochó Rin—. ¡La gente no quería vivir en una mentira!

—La gente es estúpida, así como un niño que no quiere tomarse una medicina que le va a hacer bien. El deber de sus padres es dársela por mucho que se resista.

—Estás dejando de lado lo complejo del tema y un problema cuya raíz está en la mentalidad de la sociedad misma. Seguiré luchando por la paz, pero lo haré a mi manera. Concienciando y no obligando. Los resultados no serán tan inmediatos, pero no puedes negarle a la gente la oportunidad de llegar a esa misma conclusión de forma natural.

—Deja que tus sueños vuelen alto y más te dolerán cuando se estrellen.

—Basta —dijo Rin—. ¿En serio va a pasar los últimos momentos de su vida aferrado a esa mentalidad?

—Era lo único que me quedaba en el mundo, niña. El proyecto Tsuki no Me. Y me lo acaban de quitar.

Obito no pudo evitar tenerle lástima. También a su antiguo yo, cuyos pensamientos eran tan parecidos. Pero le duró poco, recordando que si bien Madara vivía ahí en soledad rodeado de Zetsus, era porque había renunciado a muchas otras cosas.

—Algún día, la humanidad podrá entenderse mejor —dijo, esperando que eso al menos lo consolase.

Sin dar señales de querer contestarle a eso, Madara ladeó la cabeza, mirando a lo que quedaba del viejo jubokko. Rin y Obito miraron en la misma dirección para darse cuenta que una figura luminosa y casi transparente se había desprendido de la silueta incrustada de Hashirama Senju y flotaba hacia ellos.

—Llegas cuando ya no haces falta, Hashirama —dijo Madara.

Estar viendo al primer hokage delante de sus ojos aún le parecía algo sacado de una ensoñación. Hashirama llegó junto a Madara y colocó una mano en la parte izquierda de su pecho, mirándolo sonriente, incluso tierno a pesar del desaire del Uchiha.

—No llego. Siempre estuve aquí.

Tras eso desapareció. Madara cerró los ojos con un amago de sonrisa en sus labios y no volvió a moverse.

—Los fantasmas te absorben la vialidad para manifestarse, por eso se suele sentir frío cuando están cerca —dijo Rin, el desconcierto aún notable en su expresión—. Pero él irradiaba calidez.

—Confía en que el fantasma de Hashirama Senju desprenda vitalidad en lugar de robarla —dijo Obito, perdido en sus pensamientos—. Vayamos a por Nagato sin perder más tiempo. Después nos ocupamos de Madara.

El kamui volvió a trasladarlos afuera. Obito puso en práctica todos los conocimientos de rastreo que había aprendido en su vida, atento a cualquier pisada, a cualquier perturbación en la maleza. Hasta que se dio cuenta, que podía percibir la presencia de la estatua Gedo.

—El rinnesharingan sigue abierto —dijo Rin, evitando mirarlo—. ¿No vas a cerrarlo?

—No creo poder controlarlo, no sé qué es lo que desencadena que se abra, hasta el momento siempre ha sido por estar en contacto con algo relacionado con la familia Otsutsuki. Perdón si se ve raro.

—No te preocupes por esas cosas ahora, debemos encontrar al chico de antes.

—Creo saber donde. Sígueme.

Concentrando chakra en sus pies, descendieron por un empinado barranco que bajaba al cañón de un río seco. Se dejó guiar por ese sexto sentido que le iba indicando dónde se había escondido Nagato. Obito podría describir la sensación como la de un imán siendo atraído por un objeto de hierro. Ahí donde el tirón era más potente, sabía que iba en la dirección correcta.

—Aquí es donde se siente más fuerte —murmuró para sí, deteniéndose.

Con el sharingan activado, Obito podía sacar el máximo partido a la escasa luz de luna que iluminaba el cañón. El lugar estaba envuelto en un ennervante silencio, hasta los grillos habían callado. Rin se puso en guardia, vigilando el lado contrario al que estaba mirando Obito. Tras unos segundos, nada pasó, pero el molesto tirón le hacía saber que ahí era donde estaba.

—¡Nagato! —lo llamó.

El enorme puño se materializó en el aire, derecho hacia ellos. La estatua aún no era muy grande, pues ningun bijuu había sido sellado aún en ella, pero tenía la suficiente fuerza como para que uno de sus puñetazos fuera fatal.

Obito se fue en la dirección contraria a Rin, para despistar a la estatua, cuando esta avanzó para dejarlo de nuevo en su rango de alcance, pudo ver que Nagato se había conectado a ella a través de los transmisores de chakra que le salían de la espalda.

—¿¡Qué has hecho!?

Sus mejillas y ojos se habían hundido, haciendo la forma del cráneo visible a través del pellejo. Su mirada denotaba hostilidad y peligro.

—¡Obito! ¿¡Sabes como pararlo!? —gritó Rin.

Esquivando otro golpe, él corrió a su lado.

—Puedo llegar a Nagato y usar mi intangibilidad para sacarlo de ahí —dijo Obito.

—Eso va a dejar daños permanentes en tu vista.

—¿Crees que podrías intentar curarme?

—No lo sé. No se ha investigado demasiado sobre lesiones provocadas por el sobreuso de dojustus. Tal vez no sean lesiones normales.

—Pero detenerlo merecería la pena, antes de que se haga aún más daño.

Tuvieron que separarse para esquivar otro puñetazo, que hizo saltar del suelo rocas de gran tamaño.

—¡Intentemos algo más antes! —dijo Rin cuando volvieron a estar lo suficientemente cerca—. Ve hacia él, yo te mantendré seguro con una técnica protección.

Era el mejor plan que tenían de momento. Obito asintió antes de prepararse para buscar un hueco en su defensa. Nagato empezaba a jadear, agotado por los esfuerzos de manejar la estatua utilizando su energía vital.

—¡Detente, antes de que mueras! —dijo Obito.

El puño de la estatua se encontró con la coraza que había formado Rin. El impacto hizo retroceder a Obito sin causarle daños.

—¡No me importa morir defendiendo el plan! ¡Es lo único que me queda en la vida!

Obito lo agarró de un brazo y tiró con fuerza, Rin se le unió y tomó el brazo libre. Ambos consiguieron desengancharlo de la estatua que cayó hacia atrás rompiéndose en pedazos. Nagato escupió sangre y cayó de rodillas hacia delante.

Y mientras Rin usaba su palma mística para curarlo, Obito pensó en que Madara le había dicho también algo muy parecido. Y él también había opinado así en otra vida. Nada en lo que creer, nada en lo que apoyarse salvo eso.

—¿Qué hay de Konan y Yahiko?

—Muertos —respondió, mirando al cielo.

Su cerebro tardó unos segundos de más en asimilar la información. Konan y Yahiko estaban muertos. Años antes que en la línea de tiempo original. Casi le parecía irreal. Pensó que sin su manipulación ellos estarían bien, que fundarían Akatsuki liderados por Yahiko. Libres del influjo del que él se valió para manipular la organización, los imaginaba bien, felices y luchando por sus sueños.

Y todo ese tiempo estuvieron muertos.

No necesitaba que él le dijera para saber que lo había provocado Madara.

—Eres un buen chico, Nagato. Lo sé —dijo Rin—. Y no me creo que tu corazón no te diga que ese plan es lo correcto.

—Es la única esperanza de esta sociedad podrida.

Y escuchar esas palabras que una vez podrían haber salido de sus labios le dolía. Verlo derramar lágrimas, también.

—Siempre. ¡Siempre habrá esperanza! —exclamó Obito—. Mientras la bondad no se deje corromper, la habrá.

—Fácil de decir para ti. A mí no me queda en el mundo nadie a quien le importe. Ni un lugar al que volver. La guerra me lo quitó todo.

—He estado en tu lugar, y te puedo asegurar que siempre hay una salida. Y la encontrarás si te levantas y te obligas a dar un paso, y luego otro y otro más. En Konoha tienes a tu maestro, Jiraiya. Tienes a tu prima Kushina contra la cual deberás atentar si planeas conseguir la bestia de nueve colas. ¿Y sabes qué? No pienso dejarte hacer eso.

—Nosotros también estaremos a tu lado —agregó Rin.

—Ni siquiera sé quienes son, ni lo que buscan.

—Eso no importa. Vamos a apoyarte. Y aunque tú ahora pienses que no, saldrás adelante.

Rin tomó las manos de Nagato en las suyas, y Obito no podía quitarse de la cabeza el destino de Konan y Yahiko. Uno murió porque él no movió un dedo. En su día, había disfrutado viéndolo morir. Yahiko era demasiado bondadoso, demasiado idealista, demasiado similar a su yo original. Con Konan había sido algo similar, excepto que su sangre estaba en las manos de Obito. Su traición lo puso furioso y eso lo hizo ensañarse cuando tuvo que ir a recuperar el rinnegan. Ella era la prueba viviente de que cualquiera podía ser salvado de su propia desesperación. De que la esperanza, al final, podía prevalecer. Habiendo aniquilado su yo para servir al plan, Obito no quería ser salvado, y por ello debía destruírla. Ambos merecían vivir felices. Si hubiera actuado a tiempo con respecto a Madara, aún estarían vivos.

Era su culpa que hubieran muerto en esa línea temporal también.

El empujón que le dio Nagato al levantarse lo devolvió a la realidad.

—No me sigan. Necesito... Necesito estar solo.

—¡Espera! —gritó Rin.

Pero Nagato la ignoró y echó a correr.

—Démosle un poco de espacio —dijo Obito, quien no se sentía con ánimos de pelear con el asunto un segundo más—. Puede que él también necesite meditar y venga a Konoha cuando esté listo. Sino, iremos a buscarlo.

Ambos se pusieron en pie.

—Me preocupa —dijo Rin.

—A mí también. Pero es mejor si le damos un voto de confianza, al menos de momento.

Obito y Rin volvieron al subterráneo donde cavaron un agujero en el suelo para enterrar a Madara. La tarea lo distrajo de sus pensamientos intrusivos. Usando una técnica doton, esculpió una humilde lápida con su nombre. En cuanto pudiese, volvería a traerle flores e incienso. En Konoha, en el cementerio Uchiha, hubiese tenido la lápida más impresionante de todas, como correspondía a un shinobi de su talla. Pero tendría que ser así.

Rin parecía estar rezando una oración silenciosa. Obito no quiso interrumpirla, a pesar de necesitar seguir distrayéndose urgentemente.

—Regresé a enmendar mis errores, pero estoy cometiendo otros nuevos.

—Oh, no. No caigas en eso otra vez —respondió Rin.

—No olvido la promesa que te hice. Pero por mi inacción, Konan y Yahiko han muerto.

—Culpa a Madara, no a ti mismo. Estás haciéndolo bien, Obito. No pienses de más.

Él asintió.

—Volvamos a Konoha. No puedo esperar a salir de esta cueva.

* * *

—¿Estás contento con una misión de rango C hoy, Obito-kun? No tengo nada más... Últimamente todo está muy tranquilo.

—Eso no es problema. Estaré más que feliz de hacer lo que me mandé, Hokage-sama —dijo Obito.

Kushina arrugó los labios en un puchero.

—¿Cuándo dejarás de tratarme con esa formalidad, dattebane?

—Es así como se debe dirigir uno a su Hokage —respondió Obito.

—Sigo siendo la Kushina de siempre. Lo único que ha cambiado es mi indumentaria y algunas cosas más —dijo, reajustando su sombrero—. Pero como no parece que vayas a hacerme caso pronto, entonces como Hokage te ordeno que me trates más casualmente.

—De acuerdo, Hokage-sama.

Ella lo miró entrecerrando los ojos. A todo el mundo le pilló por sorpresa cuando el Yondaime cedió el sombrero a su esposa. Según él, Konoha ya no necesitaba un Hokage estratega sino un diplomático. En esos diecisiete años en el puesto, Minato había llevado a cabo grandes reformas en el modo de funcionar de la aldea que ya se estaba quedando anticuado. Lo más importante en ese momento según él, era estrechar lazos con las demás naciones para que la paz perdurase.

A Obito le hubiera gustado poder bromear con ella, pero desde el día en que ganó los recuerdos no había podido volver a hacerlo. Además, siempre debía poner todo su empeño en contener su chakra. Al ser portador de un fragmento del chakra del juubi, Obito podía sentir el de Kurama cuando Kushina estaba lo suficientemente cerca de él. No sabía si también pasaba a la inversa, pero no pensaba jugársela.

—Creo que a partir de ahora mi favorito de los tres será Kakashi-kun —dijo, con fingida indignación.

—Bueno, así es como fue siempre con todo el mundo. Ya me acostumbré —al verla rodar los ojos, Obito prosiguió, cuanto antes tuviera los detalles, antes podría salir—. ¿De qué trata esa misión?

Recordando la razón por la que lo había llamado, Kushina tomó un pergamino del cesto y lo desenrolló.

—La Unión de comerciantes del área rural de Konoha requiere de un shinobi que se asegure de mantener el orden y detener a bandidos y rateros en el mercado de primavera. Deberás rondar el mercado durante hoy y mañana, comenzando a las ocho de la mañana y acabando a las cinco de la tarde para asegurar la protección tanto de los clientes y su dinero como de los vendedores y su mercancía.

La idea de hacer una misión justo en ese lugar le subió el ánimo. Obito sonrió.

—Me viene perfecto porque estaba pensando pasarme por el mercado de primavera igualmente.

—¡Te mando a trabajar no a que te vayas de compras, dattebane! —exclamó la Hokage con un golpe en la mesa.

—Y tal vez pueda hacer ambas. Con mi sharingan...

—¡Obito no hagas tonterías! Hay una comisión por eficacia de trabajo y cuantos más errores cometas más pequeña será. No se te ocurra perder la comisión, o te pagaré la mitad.

De todo eso, lo que menos le importaba era la paga. Podía vivir bien con sus ahorros y herencia, pero necesitaba terminar la conversación cuanto antes e ir a ver a Rin. Y para eso tenía que dejar a la Hokage conforme.

—Pondré todo mi empeño, Kushina. Lo prometo. Me gusta la misión. Aunque a Fugaku-sama no va a hacerle gracia que se mande a un Uchiha a cosas dignas de un chuunin.

—Por desgracia para Fugaku-sama, quien se sienta en esta oficina soy yo —dijo con una sonrisa tirante, como si tuviera ya varias respuestas preparadas y estuviera deseando que alguien le replique para soltarlas.

—Deja todo en mis manos, conseguiré esa comisión —dijo Obito, tomando al vuelo el pergamino que le lanzaba la Hokage—. Si no hay nada más que deba saber, permiso para retirarme.

Se volteó yendo hacia la puerta.

—Sólo una más —dijo Kushina—. Sigues siendo mi favorito, dattebane.

El cariño en su expresión aún le provocaba culpa por los recuerdos de la noche del ataque, pero Obito asintió, y murmuró un tímido 'gracias' antes de irse, la calidez del halago y la amargura de no sentirse digno de él arremolinándose en su pecho.

Apretó el paso mientras salía de la torre Hokage. Mayo estaba cerca y eso siempre hacía que estuviera de buen humor.

Corrió ágil e impaciente por las calles de Konoha, camino al hospital. Se cruzó con Minato y los chicos cerca de la entrada.

—¡Hola, Obito-niichan! —exclamaron los cuatro a la vez.

—¡Hola, Naruto, Menma, Nori, Tamagi! ¡Buenos días Minato-sensei!

Con un niño de cada mano, otro agarrado a su cuello y Naruto correteando alrededor, su antiguo maestro no fue capaz de devolverle el saludo más que por un leve asentimiento. Pronto los había dejado atrás.

Por supuesto, Minato y Kushina eran ese tipo de pareja que querían una familia grande. No lo había pensado antes de que ella anunciase su segundo embarazo, pero en ese momento supo que vendrían más.

Pero él se conformaba con ver a Naruto crecer feliz rodeado de sus padres y hermanos.

Como en el hospital ya lo conocían de sobra y Rin no estaba ocupada con ningún paciente, le dejaron pasar a verla de inmediato.

—Tienes suerte, estaba a punto de irme a casa a dormir —dijo mientas enrollaba de nuevo un pergamino que leía.

—¿Otra vez en el turno de madrugada? —preguntó, tal vez no debió molestarla.

—Por desgracia sí. Pero es inevitable que me toque de vez en cuando. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Vienes de buen humor hoy.

—¿Tanto se me nota?

Rin le sonrió.

—Te ves más animado que de costumbre.

—Necesito un favor. ¿Crees que Tsukihime podría ayudarme con una cosa?

—¡Oh! Eso significa entonces que el cumpleaños de Deidara está cerca.

Obito no pudo evitar que su sonrisa se ampliase. No le importó ser tan evidente. Era una fecha que siempre estaría en su cabeza.

—Así es. ¿Crees que es posible que ella...?

—¿Por qué no se lo preguntas tú mismo? —tomando un bisturí, Rin se dio un pinchazo en el índice—. ¡Kuchiyose no jutsu!

La palma de su mano golpeó la mesa, un sello de humo se formó alrededor de la misma, haciendo aparecer en el centro una pequeña conejita blanca de ojos rojos.

—No me digan más —dijo a modo de saludo, con voz aguda—. Es el cumpleaños de Deidara.

Rin miró a Obito y echó a reír. Por un breve momento se sintió avergonzado.

—Es la única ocasión del año en la que puedo tener algún tipo de contacto con él —se justificó él—. Aunque sea unilateral.

A veces deseaba que pudiera haber más.

—¿Y qué gano yo con todo esto? —preguntó Tsukihime, dando golpecitos a la mesa con una de sus patas traseras—. Siempre haciendo favores gratis, Iwagakure no está tan cerca.

—Obito te traerá un cesto de fresas con las que podrás hacer muchos pasteles —explicó Rin.

—¿Lo haré? —murmuró Obito, pillado por sorpresa, aunque en realidad no tenía otra. Si era por Deidara, el precio era justo.

—¡No puedo esperar a tener en mi poder esas delicias! Marcaré el día en mi agenda, soy una chica ocupada —exclamó—. ¡Adiós!

—Hasta pronto, Tsukihime y gracias —dijo Rin, justo antes de que desapareciera—. Entonces... ¿Cuántos cumple Deidara?

—Diecinueve. Tenía esa misma edad cuando éramos compañeros en Akatsuki.

La memoria de Obito dio un paseo por aquellos tiempos en los que hacían misiones juntos, y él dejaba por un momento de pensar en reunir a los jinchuuriki y comenzaba a planear como molestarlo para su diversión.

Como todas esas veces en las que lo abrazó bien fuerte sólo para ver como intentaba soltarse para luego desaparecer bajo la tierra antes de darle oportunidad a lanzarle nada.

—Me gustaría retomar el contacto con él algún día —dijo—. Si me vuelven a mandar a Iwagakure de misión, lo buscaré. Aunque hace tiempo que no sale nada.

Rin asintió.

—Me alegra que te hayas aclarado por fin.

—Siempre lo tuve claro, pero no es que tuviera una razón para presentarme delante de él sin que pareciera inapropiado, o una ocasión fortuita que me sirviera de excusa para hacerlo parte de mi círculo de contactos.

—Eso es verdad...

—Además, recuerda cuando fuimos hace dos años y no pudimos encontrarlo por ninguna parte. Debí haber preguntado por él.

—No creo que te hubieran dicho nada. Ya sabes como le gusta al Tsuchikage mantener cualquier misioncilla de clase C como alto secreto.

—Al menos sé que esta vez no se ha escapado de la aldea. Y que está bien.

Tsukihime había reportado que seguía viviendo en Iwa, aunque en esa línea temporal no había entrado en las Bakuha Butai. La explicación que se le ocurrió fue que no había puestos, ya que más de la mitad de los miembros del cuerpo de élite de Iwa habían muerto en la tercera guerra. Al acabar antes hubo menos bajas y no debió de ser necesario que Deidara entrase. Onoki se vio obligado a tomar esa decisión por falta de personal, pero puede que ahora hubiera querido que al menos Deidara madurase más antes de tramitar su ingreso en las Fuerzas Explosivas.

—¿Tienes algo pensado? —preguntó Rin.

—Aún no. No va a ser fácil como ninja de Konoha comunicarme por mi cuenta con uno de Iwa sin que surjan interrogantes por ambas partes.

—Debe ser una ocasión en la que él venga o tú vayas.

—Podrían pasar años hasta que eso pase. Pensaré en algo.

—¿Otra idea enrevesada de las tuyas? —bromeó Rin, levantándose—. ¿Me sigues contando por el camino? Mejor me voy ya, antes de que alguien venga a entretenerme más.

Su antigua compañera tomó de la percha un cárdigan azul grisáceo y se lo puso sobre el uniforme del hospital.

—Es sólo que preferiría no tener que esperar mucho más a conocerlo —dijo cuando salieron a la calle, después de que ella se despidiese de cuanto compañero se encontraba por el camino.

La necesidad de ver de nuevo a Deidara le parecía últimamente difícil de aguantar.

—Hmm... Obito.

Rin miraba al suelo, como todas esas veces en las que intentaba decir algo que podría entristecerlo.

—Dime. ¿Qué es?

—Si consigues retomar el contacto con Deidara, deberías ponerlo al corriente sobre la otra línea temporal.

Obito respiró hondo, sólo para evitar pensar e en la posibilidad de que todo ese dolor que le causó lo persiguiese hasta ahí. Quería dejarlo enterrado ahí en esa otra vida donde no pudiera alcanzarlo.

—Lo he llegado a pensar —le contestó—. Pero descarté la idea porque sería provocarle sufrimiento innecesario. La otra vida quedó atrás. No va a servir de nada hacerlo conocedor de lo que pasó en ella mas que para hacerle daño.

—Entiendo por qué piensas así. Pero... ¿No te parece que dejándolo al margen le estás ocultando algo importante? Él significa mucho para ti. ¿De verdad tu conciencia se queda tranquila con la idea de que él no sepa nada?

—Honestamente no del todo. Pero tras pensarlo bien decidí que si alguna vez nos encontrábamos de nuevo, lo protegería de ese dolor también.

Volvieron a encontrarse con Minato y los niños, que esa vez llevaban todos un chocolate caliente en la mano. Tras los efusivos saludos, Rin reanudó la conversación.

—Me parece que subestimas la capacidad de la gente para afrontar el sufrimiento. Estoy convencida que Deidara podrá soportarlo, igual que Kakashi-kun también podría.

—Sigo diciendo que Kakashi es más feliz así.

—Y yo he guardado mi promesa de no decirle nada, incluso si no estoy de acuerdo. Pero no creas que él no sabe que algo raro pasa. Antes solía hacerme preguntas en apariencia inocentes, pero con intención de averiguar cuál es la pieza que le falta.

—No esperaba menos de él —murmuró Obito.

—Sólo piensa como va a reaccionar Deidara si alguna vez se entera de todo por error. Va a sufrir mucho más cuando se de cuenta de que le has estado ocultando una parte de él y de sí mismo.

Obito no había pensado en eso. No, definitivamente no quería que eso sucediese. Estaría en la misma situación que cuando le ocultaba su identidad.

—Tienes razón. Por eso he trabajado estos años en dominar la capacidad de usar el rinnesharingan. No se abrirá a menos que yo lo decida.

—Es un poder casi divino encerrado en un cuerpo humano, nunca sabremos si lo tienes controlado del todo. Podría abrirse de nuevo en presencia de Deidara.

Estaban llegando a casa de Rin. Quedaba poco hasta que debiese empezar su misión, pero quería ir de compras antes, buscar un regalo bonito para Deidara como venía haciendo cada año.

—Prometo pensar en ello —dijo, para dar el tema por zanjado—. Ni siquiera sé cómo contactarlo, no tiene sentido pensar en eso ahora. Lo haré si alguna vez ocurre.

—¿Por qué no le escribes algo en la felicitación? Alguna forma de contactar contigo si quiere. Ya va siendo hora que conozca al quien le ha estado enviando regalos cada año.

Obito sintió que iría a sonrojarse como hace mucho no lo hacía. Se concentró en mantenerse inexpresivo pero no pudo evitar que sus labios se curvasen en una pequeña sonrisa.

—Querrá saber por qué. Se puede pensar que soy un loco acechador. Y se va a asustar.

Aunque algo le decía que se necesitaba mucho más que eso para asustar a Deidara.

—Entonces debemos planearlo con cuidado —Rin bostezó, buscando las llaves de su casa—. Que te vaya bien en la misión.

—Y tú duerme bien. Hasta luego.

Miró en el bolsillo interior de su chaleco sólo para asegurarse que llevaba ahí la cartera. ¿Qué podía regalarle? Siempre le solía enviar un paquete de arcilla de la variedad mejor valorada por los artistas locales, Obito ya se había informado al respecto.

Pero le apetecía regalarle algo especial. Así que se fue directo a un puesto de herramientas de artesanía y acabó saliendo del mismo con una caja de madera llena de herramientas de talla y modelaje que se pasaba por bastante de su presupuesto.

Seguro a Deidara le iba a encantar y le iba a ser útil. Eso era lo único que importaba.

Obito caminaba feliz por las bulliciosas calles del mercado, pensando en el momento en que su senpai descubriera el regalo envuelto en papel de regalo y sujeto con una fina cuerda frente al umbral de su puerta, cuando todos sus procesos mentales se vieron interrumpidos por hacer contacto visual con un par de ojos azules.

Todos esos años, se había estado preguntando sobre el destino, y sobre cuáles cosas estaban sujetas a la ley del mismo y cuáles no. Pero al ver a Deidara otra vez ahí frente a él, lo primero que pensó fue que ese encuentro era una de esas cosas. Y lo segundo, que no estaba preparado.

—D-deidara-senpai —murmuró, haciendo que él se detuviese sorprendido por oír su nombre de labios de un extraño.

Un par de segundos después, Obito reaccionó por fin y escondió la caja en sus manos detrás de su espalda.

* * *

 **Bueno, es tarde ya, y me he esforzado por tener el capi listo antes de dormir. Lybra, Lu, Videlsnssnj, gracias por su apoyo y sus comentarios y el apoyo *-***

 **Nos vemos en el final.**


	4. Chapter 4

Perdón de nuevo. Sé que dije que este sería el último. Este capítulo viene más corto. Quizá sea por la cantidad de angst que decidí partirlo otra vez. Me gusta escribirlo, pero me sumerjo tanto en los personajes que me bajan los ánimos.

* * *

Una pequeña mueca de confusión apareció en el rostro de Deidara. Su atención cambió de él a lo que acababa de esconder en su espalda. Qué bobo fue, quizá si no le hubiera dado importancia, habría sido menos evidente.

—¿Qué es eso que escondes de mí?

Deidara trató de rodearlo y Obito fue girando a la misma vez que él. Su cabeza aún no había asimilado del todo que él estaba ahí frente a él. Podría soltar todo y abrazarlo en ese mismo instante y decirle cuanto anhelaba verlo de nuevo. Tuvo que contenerse con todas sus fuerzas para no hacerlo.

—Es... ¡Nada interesante! —exclamó, incapaz de inventarse cualquier cosa.

—¿Y si no es nada por qué lo ocultas de mí, hm?

—B-bueno... Porque...

Obito siguió girándose a la vez que Deidara lo rodeaba, hasta que éste se detuvo.

—¿Nos conocemos? Antes has dicho mi nombre.

—Yo —Obito se aclaró la garganta, no podía apartar la mirada de esos ojos color cielo que lo miraban intrigado y esa media sonrisa.

Tenía una misión que empezar, no podía ponerse emocional en esos momentos. Suspiró.

—Me sorprende que mi nombre sea conocido en Konoha. Pero... Sí, tarde o temprano iba a pasar —dijo Deidara, irguiéndose mucho.

A eso, Obito sí podía contestar.

—Bueno, no mucha gente es capaz de hacer un arte tan explosivo.

Deidara alzó una ceja.

—Oh, te refieres a eso otro. Debí haberlo deducido, lo que no sabía era que también las usaban aquí, nunca lo habría imaginado conociendo a Onoki-sama. Eres un shinobi por lo que veo.

Obito comenzó a sentirse como si en algún momento de la conversación se hubiera perdido, pero prefería que él no se diera cuenta. Notó que Deidara no llevaba puesta su bandana de la Roca. No debía estar ahí de misión, sino como vendedor.

—Eso es. Y estoy aquí para asegurarme que ningún ladronzuelo se salga con la suya. ¿Cuál es tu puesto?

—Te lo enseñaré si me compras algo, hm —dijo.

La misión empezaba pronto, y Obito aún tenía que ir a dejar el regalo en casa. Pero aún no había llegado el día en que pudiera decirle que no a Deidara y no se lo comieran los remordimientos.

Mientras caminaba tras él, Deidara tarareaba una animada canción. Obito tomaba nota mental de cada diferencia que notaba entre esa versión de Deidara y la anterior, feliz por ver que tuvo una vida más fácil gracias a los cambios que hizo. Seguía conservando su esencia, con una forma de ser más vivaz, menos violenta.

—¡Un momento! —exclamó Deidara, girándose de repente.

—¿Q-qué pasó? —dijo, sin entender el por qué de esa reacción.

—Conocías mi nombre. ¿Pero cómo conseguiste asociarlo a mí? —dijo, señalándolo con el índice.

Obito rió nervioso, tratando de hacer tiempo para pensar en algo.

—Esa... Es una buena pregunta. En verdad nosotros... —aún no le había dado vueltas al consejo que Rin le dio antes, pero debía tomar una decisión—. Nos hemos encontrado antes. Hace mucho tiempo.

Deidara bajó la mano, de nuevo analizando su rostro con una intensa mirada. No estaba del todo contento con su respuesta, pero mientras no tomase una decisión, sobre ponerlo al corriente o no, sería bueno dejar la cuestión en el aire para ir acostumbrándolo.

—No puede ser. Si me hubiera encontrado contigo antes lo recordaría, hm —dijo, acercándose mucho a él para examinarlo—. Esto es muy sospechoso...

Obito contuvo la respiración. Tenerlo tan cerca no ayudaba a que se calmase, y concentró todos sus esfuerzos en mantenerse en aparente calma.

—Puede que fueras demasiado joven para recordarlo. Pero nos hemos visto antes.

Deidara entrecerró los ojos.

—Un momento... —dijo despacio— ¿¡Eres tú!? ¿¡Eres el ninja al que le robé los dulces, hm!?

—¿¡Lo recuerdas!? —Obito no esperaba eso.

Comenzó a reír tan fuerte que tuvo que sujetarse el estómago.

—No. No lo recuerdo. Pero mi abuelo siempre le contó esa historia a todo el mundo —contestó, y con voz grave agregó—, mi nieto le robó un puñado de dulces a un ninja de Konoha cuando tenía cuatro años —otro ataque de risa, Obito lo miraba como hechizado. Intentando recordar la manera en que sus ojos se achicaban al reír, en el maravilloso sonido de su risa o en como brillaba su cabello bajo el sol matinal—. No puedo creer que seas tú. Le hubiese hecho gracia saberlo. ¿Cómo pudiste dejarte robar por mí?

—No me robaste —aclaró—, te tenía en brazos, los encontraste en mi bolsillo, me los pediste y te los di porque yo quise.

—Pero no me los negaste. A mi madre no le gustó, cada vez que el abuelo sacaba el tema decía que fueron muchos dulces. Ah, y muchos amigos de mi abuelo creían que era una locura que me dejase así como así en manos del enemigo. Él siempre dijo que te veías buen muchacho.

—Aunque la propaganda de la época sugiera lo contrario, en Konoha no comemos niños. Y ya no éramos el enemigo, la paz se había firmado años antes.

Sonrió aún más, porque al parecer, según el abuelo de Deidara, se veía buen muchacho.

—De todos modos... ¿Me reconociste por eso? ¿Después de verme sólo una vez en tu vida cuando tenía cuatro años?

—Bueno, sabes... Un Uchiha nunca olvida una cara. Es lo que tiene el sharingan.

Deidara no hizo comentarios, sólo se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando seguido por Obito, cuya sonrisa a penas había abandonado su cara desde que lo encontró.

—Sí, he oído alguna cosa sobre ese sharingan del que hablas.

Girándose súbitamente, Deidara intentó mirar tras su espalda de nuevo.

—¡Senpai! —exclamó, tras apartarse en el último segundo. Eso estuvo cerca.

—Antes me llamaste senpai también. ¿Por qué?

Obito debía de empezar a pensar otra vez urgentemente, pero el inesperado encuentro con Deidara parecía haberlo vuelto tonto. Y él estaba comenzando a hacerse demasiadas preguntas. Tal vez, ya que se había encontrado con él y planeaba conservar el contacto, debía enseñarle el regalo. Eso lo distraería de las otras preguntas.

—Si tanto quieres verlo, aquí lo tienes.

Aún algo arrepentido, puso la caja de madera en sus manos. La vida siempre sabía como aguarle las sorpresas.

—Ahora entiendo. Tú también eres un artista y eres fan mío, hm.

—Bueno...

—¿Me dejas ver algún trabajo tuyo?

—En realidad no es así exactamente —dijo, frotando su nuca—. Pero ahora tengo que empezar a trabajar, por desgracia no tengo mucho tiempo para conversar.

La misión. Kushina iba a freírlo si perdía el incentivo.

—Oh. Eso es decepcionante.

La idea para no tener que despedirse aún de él le vino de repente.

—Pero si me guardas esto por hoy, podré quedarme un rato más. Además, no me voy a ir lejos, estaré por aquí todo el día —siguieron caminando por el concurrido camino—. Si alguien te da problemas, házmelo saber. Yo me encargaré. Aunque creo que no me necesitas.

Ahora que lo tenía frente a él, no iba a dejarlo ir sin que al menos él lo incluyese en su círculo de conocidos.

—Tal vez lo haga —Deidara sonrió.

Las figuras hechas por Deidara eran algo distintas a su estilo habitual. No sólo vendía decoraciones, también platos, vasos, jarrones de cerámica. Todo bellamente decorado. Obito se tomó el tiempo que no tenía en examinar cada artículo conforme los sacaba de las cajas para montar la tienda.

—Tienes mucho talento —dijo, toda su atención puesta en la tetera azul en sus manos con un gran dragón tallado—. Me llevaré esta y una taza. Me recuerda a Ryu-chan.

No había manera de que Deidara pudiera saber que Ryu-chan era su dragona de la técnica C2, el cual Tobi bautizó sin el consentimiento de su creador. Pero Obito no pudo evitar decirlo.

—Seran cuarenta y dos ryo, hm —dijo Deidara.

—En verdad... Me llevo otra de las tazas, por si te apetece visitarme antes de que te vuelvas a Iwa.

Deidara se le quedó mirando con una adorable media sonrisa. A Obito le dolían ya los músculos de la cara. Esos no los tenía tan entrenados.

—En realidad, sí que me admiras bastante. Está bien, iré a visitarte. Y te enseñaré mis etiquetas explosivas, hm. Pero que no se entere nadie, se supone que son exclusivas para ninjas de Iwa.

—Gracias —contestó, por dentro Obito se sentía como si le fuera a dar un cortocircuito, la cálida felicidad de volver a verlo, los nervios, sus ganas de abrazarlo, ser consciente que debía cortar sus reacciones para no asustarlo. Esperó poder concentrarse en la misión—... Gracias. Significa mucho para mí.

—Bien —dijo Deidara.

Obito se recordó que tenía cosas que hacer, y que no podía quedarse adorando a Deidara todo el día.

—¿Cuánto es ahora?

—Cuarenta y dos ryo —le respondió mientras rasgaba una hoja de periódico para envolver la tetera.

—Me refiero al total.

—Cuarenta y dos ryo —repitió Deidara riendo.

Obito compendió que se la estaba tratando de regalar, de inmediato, sintió la punzada de la culpabilidad.

—¡No tienes por qué hacerlo!

—Eso es verdad.

—Quiero apoyar tu arte —replicó, esperando que el ruido que hacía Deidara rasgando papel no le impidiese escucharlo—. Y comprarlo es mi única manera de hacerlo.

Deidara se llevó un dedo a los labios.

—¡Shhh! Yo he creado esto, y si te lo quiero regalar, te lo regalo, hm.

En cuanto abrió la boca para protestar, Deidara lo cortó otra vez.

—Sólo porque eres mi fan.

Aún no estaba convencido, pero Obito sabía bien que su única alternativa era ceder.

—Entonces, gracias otra vez, Deidara-senpai.

Apretó los puños a la vez que respiró hondo, porque otra vez sentía las lágrimas agolparse tras sus ojos. Una de ellas, traicionera, resbaló por su mejilla sin que él pudiera evitarlo. La limpió con su manga, avergonzado. No dejaría salir ni una más de momento. Sólo esperó que Deidara no sacara el tema.

—La otra vez también llorabas. Mi abuelo me lo dijo —murmuró.

Había dejado de lado su labor para prestarle toda su atención. Obito sostuvo su mirada, curiosa, intrigada. No tenía sentido esconderse ya.

—Sí —susurró asintiendo.

Sacó la cantidad justa de su cartera y la depositó en su mano. Notó ahí, que la boca que obtuvo gracias al kinjutsu que robó no estaba. Otro cambio más, y puede que fuera un cambio para mejor. Deidara ya no tenía ese jutsu autodestructivo en su cuerpo.

Un estremecimiento lo recorrió cuando rozó sus dedos. Obito lo mantuvo por un segundo más.

—Tengo que irme ya —dijo de repente, retirando la mano—. Pero no estaré muy lejos.

Eso los sacó de ese extraño trance.

—Bien, hm.

Deidara le daba los últimos toques a los envoltorios.

—¿Qué te trae por Konoha, por cierto? ¿Estás de vacaciones?

—¿Qué? —La bolsa de papel marrón crujió cuando Deidara la abrió para meter sus nuevas adquisiciones—. Estoy trabajando. ¿No me ves?

—Me refiero a... ¿Te ha dado permiso el Tsuchikage?

Deidara alzó mucho las cejas.

—¿Y por qué debería el Tsuchikage...?

De repente, calló. Obito notó que estaba intentando ahogar una carcajada. Hasta que por fin estalló a reír. Con un leve desconcierto, se lo quedó mirando. Incapaz de entender qué era tan gracioso.

—¿¡Crees que soy un shinobi!?

—Espera. ¿¡No lo eres!?

—Asistir a la academia era obligatorio para todos los niños en tiempos de guerra. Pero unos años después de la paz se cambió y no seguí con ello, hm —tras pasarle la bolsa, Deidara se encogió de hombros—. No era lo mío.

—Oh. Es comprensible —contestó, poniendo todo su empeño en sonar casual.

—Aunque me insistieron. Decían que tenía talento —dijo, volviendo a su labor de organizar el puesto.

Así que Deidara era un civil. Obito pensó que así estaría más seguro. Eso quitaba muchos riesgos y peligros de su vida. Lo que no comprendía entonces, era el por qué de esa sensación de vacío en su interior.

Para el Deidara anterior, su visión del arte era lo más importante. Lo que más lo definía. Obito recordó como fue una de las primeras cosas que admiró en él. Su pasión por el arte iba más allá del trabajo manual. No era hasta que no explotaban, cuando la obra quedaba completa.

Recordó algo que él le dijo una vez, aquella fatídica noche en la que ambos intercambiaron macabras anécdotas de infancia.

 _Las vivencias moldean nuestra identidad y nos hacen quienes somos. De no vivirlas, seríamos alguien completamente distinto._

Obito había transformado a Deidara en alguien que no era. Al cambiar el curso de la historia, le había arrebatado el pilar de toda su filosofía.

Su mente comenzó a trabajar en excusas. Todas las personas a las que sus actos habían tocado, estaban cambiadas. Desde Naruto a Kakashi. Uno crecía con una familia que lo quería. Al otro lo había salvado de las garras de su propia depresión. En su día, Minato disolvió Raíz y prohibió sus inhumanos métodos de entrenamiento. El descontento entre miembros del clan Uchiha ya no existía, y tanto Itachi como Sasuke vivían una vida apacible.

Obito nunca cuestionó si Sasuke debía ser en realidad un chico traumatizado y atormentado, sin nada en la cabeza salvo esa venganza, la cual, el iluso había creído, sería la cura de todos sus males. ¿Por qué cuestionaba entonces esa falta de necesidad por la violencia y la adrenalina en Deidara?

Fue él quien rompió el incómodo silencio, riendo otra vez.

—No puedo creer que estuvieses tan seguro que me había hecho shinobi. Seguro pensabas que te vi una vez y desde ese momento quise ser tan genial como tú. Espero no haberte decepcionado demasiado, hm.

Obito se esforzó en sonar casual y en calma. Pero por dentro, otras emociones menos deseables se estaban desatando.

—Sólo un poco —bromeó, su corazón latía a mil mientras jugueteaba nerviosamente con la bolsa, haciéndola crujir—. Búscame si surge algún problema.

Usó el kamui para teletransportarse a su casa y dejar sus compras. No fue algo que pensara a fondo, sino una vía de escape para salir de ahí. Dejó la bolsa sobre la mesa del salón antes de sentarse, sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos.

Nunca imaginó que el reencuentro con Deidara después de tantos años sería tan agridulce. No era así como debía ser.

La razón le decía que otra vez se estaba pasando de idealista. Pero la variación había sido enorme.

Obito se obligó a mirar el reloj y vio que ya era la hora de empezar la misión. Su estado de ánimo alterado no era el mejor para comenzar a trabajar. De lo único que tenía ganas era de quedarse ahí, acostumbrándose y analizando esa nueva realidad. Permaneció sentado hasta el último segundo antes de usar el kamui para volver al mercado.

Hacía demasiados años que no se había obligado a hacer algo mientras sus ánimos y su voluntad estaban en el subsuelo. Obito no podía concentrarse en nada sabiendo que Deidara estaba tan cerca de él. A veces procuraba evitar la calle en la que su puesto estaba, sólo para volver más tarde incapaz de resistirse a curiosear lo que estaba haciendo, con discreción.

Descubrió que Deidara estaba más pendiente de su presencia de lo que parecía. Su corazón daba un acelerón cada vez que cruzaban miradas. Posiblemente estaría pensando que era un acechador, y estaría dando en el clavo de ser así. Era un extraño contraste entre sus ya conocidos de sobra impulsos de autocastigo y su felicidad por verlo sano y feliz.

Atrapar a un carterista lo distrajo de ello por unos veinte minutos, mientras un par de chuunin venían y se lo llevaban. Después, lo entretuvo una anciana a la que solía ayudar. Empujando la silla de ruedas estaba su nieto que era niño en aquellos tiempos. Recordando anécdotas, Obito pudo darse un respiro. Al seguir su camino, le dio un caramelo de regaliz. Siempre fueron sus menos favoritos, pero como le daba lástima tirarlo, lo guardaría para cuando le diera tos.

Tras meterlo en el bolsillo frontal de su chaleco verde, Deidara volvió a su mente y con él, la conversación que había tenido con Rin ese mismo día. Si el dilema entre contarle o no era complicado, después de saber cuanto habían cambiado sus circunstancias, alcanzaba un nivel de dificultad ridículo. Iba a enfurecerse y enloquecer.

Iba a odiarlo. Lo sabía.

Pero si lo que dijo Rin se cumplía a pesar de sus esfuerzos por evitarlo, y Obito no estaba seguro ya de poder hacerlo por siempre, las consecuencias serían mucho peores que en el supuesto anterior. Prefería vivir en un mundo donde ya no tuviera que hacerle más daño y en el cual Deidara no lo odiase.

Lo cual lo llevaba a una tercera opción.

No era Deidara quien lo necesitaba a su lado en ese mundo. Su antiguo compañero a penas lo conocía. Era Obito quien lo necesitaba a él. Si debía elegir entre quedarse en su vida y arriesgarse a hacerle más daño o salir de ella y mantenerlo feliz y seguro, para él la elección estaba clara.

Se sintió como un estúpido iluso después de haber esperado tantos años para tener una excusa para entrar en su vida de nuevo. Debió haber averiguado más sobre sus nuevas circunstancias antes de cometer un error de ese tamaño.

Consolándose como pudo, Obito pensó que al menos Deidara iba a estar lejos de él. Volvería a su país y sólo recordaría su encuentro como algo anecdótico.

Un suspiro de pesar se le escapó, mientras pensaba que no tenía ganas ningunas de seguir con la misión, y aún le quedaban varias horas por delante. Cuando lo avisaron sobre dos borrachos peleando en un izakaya, Obito se excedió, siendo demasiado rudo con ellos. Ambos parecieron recobrar la sobriedad cuando les enseñó el sharingan y salieron corriendo de ahí, y a él no le quedaban fuerzas ni para sentirse culpable.

Aún quedaba un rato para la hora del almuerzo, pero Obito quería ir ya.

Renunciar a Deidara para siempre era algo que nunca había pensado, y no sabía si se acostumbraría alguna vez. Y esa parte de él que anhelaba tenerlo a su lado le estaba doliendo como hacía tiempo nada le dolía.

Pasó una vez más por delante de Deidara, sólo para descubrir con decepción que estaba cerrado. Todo recogido y con la cortina puesta. Debía haber salido a comer, era la hora y no era el único que estaba cerrado. Otros comerciantes portando bolsas de comida para llevar en sus manos, se ocupaban en abrir de nuevo su puesto. Una vuelta a la realidad así era lo que Obito necesitaba. Se negó a pensar en los almuerzos con él que nunca compartiría y siguió con su ronda.

No dio ni medio paso al frente cuando un violento tirón hacia atrás lo hizo retroceder un par. Era Deidara con una bolsa de Ichiraku y visiblemente enojado. Recordó cuando en la otra línea temporal Deidara se enfadaba y fruncía el ceño así. Tal vez, la expresión de ese Deidara frente a él fuera algo más suavizada. Obito no podía dejar de mirarlo.

—¿Si volviste a tu casa para dejar tus compras por qué dejaste tu caja a mi cuidado? —preguntó con suspicacia.

—L-la olvidé. Lo siento.

Hizo un débil intento por soltarse, pero Deidara lo tenía bien agarrado. Sino fuera porque presentía que algo estaba terriblemente mal, ni siquiera lo habría intentado.

—¿Por qué me llamaste senpai cuando era un niño? —preguntó con dureza—. No te molestes en negarlo, mi abuelo me lo dijo, lo recordé hace un rato.

Era un estúpido. Eso no cambiaba en cualquier línea temporal. Cuando se trataba de él, Obito no pensaba a derechas ni podía ponerse freno.

—Es una tradición —no era una mentira, y era lo suficientemente ambiguo como para que pudiera significar más cosas.

Los dedos de Deidara se apretaron más alrededor de su brazo, tanto que le hacía daño.

—¿¡Crees que soy idiota!? ¡Me llamas senpai, y me miras de ese modo y no paras de venir a verme...! ¿¡Por que me da la impresión de que se me escapa algo!? ¿¡Qué es lo que no me estás contando!?

—Escucha, nunca actuaría con intención de perjudicarte. Nunca.

—No es lo que te he preguntado.

—Pero es verdad.

Deidara aflojó su agarre sin llegar a soltarlo. Seguía siendo valiente, no cualquier civil se atrevería a tener esa actitud desafiante con un shinobi.

—Hay algo que no me estás contando. Quiero que me lo digas, hm.

Con suavidad, Obito retiró su mano y le dio la espalda.

—Es mejor si no lo hago. Créeme —se alejó de ahí, determinado a zanjar el tema por el bien de Deidara.

Unos metros más adelante, recordó otra vez la noche en la que intercambiaron anécdotas macabras de la niñez y como unos minutos después salió del futón para darle la espalda.

Estaba haciendo lo mismo. Alejarse de él. Dejarlo de lado.

Justo lo que se prometió a sí mismo que nunca más haría.

Volvió a girarse. La expresión desconcertada e indignada de Deidara fue lo único que necesitó para arrepentirse de intentar escapar de él.

Y maldita sea, necesitaba abrazarlo como necesitaba respirar. Pero saber que Deidara no apreciaría muestras de afecto no solicitadas lo ayudó a contenerse.

—Eres un extraño para mí. Pero no parece que yo lo sea para ti. Dime por qué.

—La verdad va a dolerte.

Deidara resopló, como él solía hacer cuando comenzaba a frustrarse.

—Ponme a prueba. Podré soportarlo, hm.

—Voy a darte unas horas —respondió Obito, tras considerarlo unos segundos—. Piénsalo. Si tras pensarlo aún quieres saberlo, búscame.

—Te tengo que buscar de todos modos. Tengo tu caja de herramientas.

—Quédatela —dijo—. Era para ti de todos modos. Iba a ser sorpresa, pero me encontraste antes de que pudiera esconderla.

—¿¡Qué!?

A Obito no le quedaban fuerzas mentales para darle explicaciones.

—Ven a buscarme cuando el mercado cierre si decides que quieres saber.

Lo entendería todo entonces, no había necesidad de explayarse más. Quería que Deidara no fuera a verlo, o que sí lo hiciera sólo para decirle que prefería no saber. Pero en el fondo, su respuesta estaba clara para él. Deidara no tenía nada sobre lo que pensar, nada que decidir pues ya había decidido. Conocía demasiado bien su obstinación.

Para lo único que sirvió esa espera fue para que Obito siguiera torturándose. Su mente no estaba en la misión, y el menor de sus problemas era decepcionar a Kushina-sama.

Aún seguía deseando que Deidara no volviera a él cuando los comerciantes comenzaron a empacar y su reemplazo llegó.

Se suponía que debía redactar el informe de incidencias y entregarlo, pero lo dejaría para después.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —preguntó, al ver tres cajas llenas de mercancía sobre el mostrador.

Puede que ser amable con él hiciera que Deidara no fuera tan duro con él.

—Iba a alquilar una bicicleta de carga, pero no voy a decirle que no a eso, hm.

El camino hacia la posada donde Deidara se estaba hospedando transcurrió en silencio, hasta que harto de ello, Obito intentó hacer algo de conversación.

—¿Cómo te ha ido el día?

—Mejor de lo que esperé, hm. Voy a ir a pueblo Tanzaku después, espero no quedarme sin mercancía.

—¿Cuándo te irás?

—Pasado mañana al amanecer parten las caravanas.

Era muy poco tiempo. Y Obito estaba convencido que tras conocer la verdad, a Deidara le iba a saber a poco aquella vida de artesano comerciante.

—Si quieres podemos hablar cuando vayas a volver a Iwa, con más calma.

—¿¡Estás tratando de escaquearte!?

—No. Voy a explicarte, si eso es lo que quieres. Pero sería más fácil si antes de eso tú terminas todos los asuntos que tienes pendientes.

Atravesaron el portal que daba al patio delantero de la posada. Deidara dejó la caja que cargaba y la mochila en el suelo.

—Quiero que me cuentes ahora mismo —dijo, desafiante—. No vamos a dar un paso más hasta que no me cuentes todo, hm.

—No es el mejor lugar para hablar de ello. Ojalá pudiera hacerte entender lo mucho que esto va a cambiarte.

Ni una sombra de duda apareció en su lenguaje corporal. Para Obito, que había aprendido a leerlo mejor que a nadie en el mundo, estaba más que claro que se encontraba entre la espada y la pared.

El lugar donde estaban se veía bien cuidado, un estanque con nenúfares, junto a él un baño de pájaros, arbustos con flores y caminitos de piedra uniendo todo. Se resignó a que la repasada belleza del patio estaba a punto de sufrir desperfectos. Tendría que responsabilizarse de eso también.

—Bien. Tal vez pueda así disculparme como es debido al fin —murmuró.

Comenzó a concentrar chakra en el centro de su frente, sintiendo el hormiguero señal de que el rinnesharingan estaba a punto de abrirse.

—¿Disculparte por qué, hm?

—Por el daño que te hice hace mucho —el rinnesharingan se abrió—. Pero antes, perdóname por esto.

Los ojos de Deidara se abrieron mucho, al ser atrapados por el influjo del dojutsu y por un instante el reflejo rojo en sus ojos cubrió su hermoso tono de azul. Se le figuró que Deidara se veía temeroso y vulnerable.

Y Obito se sintió como si le hubieran apuñalado el corazón un millón de veces.

* * *

 **Sé que es más corto que los otros, pero no sé cuantas palabras me va a llevar resolver el drama que sigue, así que decidí cortar aquí. Temía que llegase este momento y me daba pena. Es necesario. Creo que dejar a Deidara al margen no era la solución correcta. Él debe saber que no está siendo honesto con su senpai. En un modo, no es tan distinto de tenerlo en un genjustu infinito donde sea feliz. Digamos que Deidara no recuerda momentos malos, pero privarlo de esa parte de él no es correcto.**

 **Aww, locaconeja me parecío muy linda tu review, me alegra que te haya emocionado tanto la actualización. Y saludos a Sultana :3**

 **Lu *_* me halaga ese stalkeo. Voy despacio porque escribir angst me drena emocionalmente jajaja también prefería publicar ahora algo corto que esperar más y que se haga eterno.**

 **Ahora que lo pienso tal vez debiera partir alguno de los otros capítulos que son tan largos.**

 **Saludos y gracias por leer!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disculpas una vez más. Sí. Y ya van... ¿Cuántas van? Porque este no es el útimo. Ya me da hasta vergüenza, y no lo hago a propósito. Arekusa, tenías razón en que no iba a poder cerrar todo de una. Este capítulo cambió muchísimo desde que lo planeé hasta que empecé a escribirlo. La escena de las vivencias paralelas es nueva. Son de esas cosas que sé que no voy a poder desarrollar en ninguna otra parte y me daba pena no usarlas. Me gustan mucho ese tipo de recursos de la trama. Los uso a veces porque se me hace complicado encontrar otro modo de insertar flashbacks.**

 **Advertencias, bueno... Hay spoilers de cosas que se revelan al final de la serie sobre Naruto y Sasuke y que debía darles una conclusión rápida para quitarles el protagonismo a ellos y dárselo a Obito. Espero haberlo logrado.**

 **¿Será el siguiente el último y definitivo? Ese es mi plan. Pero ya no sé qué decir jaja. xD**

 **Ya que me estoy enrollando pongo la nota aquí y no al final ^^u Este capítulo se hizo de esperar. En febrero tuve el cumple de Obito y después me fui de vacaciones. Al volver me puse con intruso y el cumple de Dei y fui aparcando a un lado todo el angst de esta historia, pero debe terminar. Lu, locaconeja, Lybra, Guest, Creep, Saw, Arekusa, gracias por leer y por la paciencia. :D**

* * *

Deidara parpadeó, ambas cejas arqueadas mientras daba un paso atrás. Al verlo temblar Obito pensó que iría a derrumbarse y se preparó para agarrarlo en cualquier momento.

—¿Tobi? —preguntó, mientras lo examinaba, confuso y extrañado.

—Ahí tienes. Eso fue lo que pasó, senpai.

Tuvo que haber deducido antes qué era lo primero que iba a hacer Deidara al recuperar las memorias. No fue hacer preguntas ni exigir una explicación. Fue mirarse las manos, sólo para descubrir, con una mueca de terror que quedó grabada en sus retinas, que sus bocas extra ya no estaban ahí.

—¿Qué mierda me has hecho?

Deidara seguía temblando, y Obito supo que esa vez era de rabia.

—Escúchame, nunca se me ocurrió que esto iría a pasar. Los acontecimientos se...

—¡Cállate! —lo cortó, su mirada cargada de un intenso odio.

Se examinó las palmas de las manos tan de cerca que casi las pegó a su cara, como si esperase que en cualquier momento las bocas aparecieran por arte de magia. A Obito lo asustó oírlo respirar cada vez más rápido.

—Deidara-senpai. Cálmate por favor.

—¡Te dije que no me llamaras así!—Obito paró un puñetazo que dejaba ver la técnica de un luchador entrenado, pero la fuerza de un civil. Demasiado lento y débil, no le costó pararlo—. ¿¡Tanto me detestas que me traes de vuelta para seguirme torturando!?

Obito sabía que eso mismo pasaría. Había estado cien por cien seguro y no se había equivocado. Lo merecía.

—No.

—¿¡Entonces por qué!? ¿¡Por qué me haces ver cómo cambias la realidad a tu gusto!? ¿¡Por qué no me dejas muerto y en paz!?

El forcejeo no fue demasiado violento. Con sólo apretarlo con firmeza de las muñecas, Deidara no podía moverse. Tampoco sus patadas le hacían daño.

—¡Sólo le di buen uso al poder que...!

Deidara le escupió en la cara y Obito lo soltó para limpiarse. Temía estar haciéndole daño en las muñecas.

—Se han ido —estaba otra vez mirándose las manos—. Me las has quitado. ¡No te gustaba que las tuviera y me las has quitado! ¡Me has cambiado a tu gusto a mí también!

Deidara echó a correr, y justo cuando Obito iba a ir tras él se dio cuenta que estaba realizando los sellos de una técnica ninjutsu.

—¡No! ¡Deidara, tu sistema de chakra no está entrenado! ¡Te vas a hacer...!

Deidara se agachó, apoyando las manos en el suelo.

—¡Doton: Doryuheki!

—¡No!

Obito le sujetó los antebrazos, dando un violento tirón hacia arriba. Si hubiera usado el sharingan habría sido capaz de llegar a tiempo, pero tampoco se esperaba que Deidara hiciera eso de entre todas las cosas. El suelo empezó a temblar y levantarse de forma desigual y errática. Bloques de piedra se alzaban, se retorcían y desmoronaban. No como la pared sólida y firme que debía haber sido.

—¡No debiste haberlo hecho! ¡Sólo te ibas a hacer daño!

Sintió el peso del cuerpo de Deidara aumentar cuando las piernas le fallaron. Ahora que le había hecho recordar, debería saber como efectuar ninjutsu. Pero con el sistema de chakra sin entrenar y una técnica de esa complejidad, el impacto en su cuerpo se asemejaría a un civil cargando una res a su espalda.

Deidara tosió y el suelo quedó salpicado de rojo.

—¡Deidara, respóndeme! —gritó, el timbre de su voz volviéndose irregular—. ¡Deidara...! ¡Dime algo!

Su cuello se dobló a un lado, y al verlo el dolor en su pecho se volvió inaguantable. Lo tomó en brazos con manos temblorosas y echó a correr al hospital. Su descontrolado pulso no lo dejaba pensar bien y en un minúsculo rincón de su mente que de algún modo se había conservado cuerdo, tenía la certeza que un civil con ese tipo de heridas iba a levantar muchos interrogantes que él tendría que responder. Ya se lamentaría sobre eso cuando Deidara estuviese a salvo.

—Te vas a salvar... Te vas a salvar... Te vas a salvar... —iba repitiendo Obito, en un intento por darse paz mental.

Porque tener a Deidara en sus brazos, ver su cuerpo inmovil y sin respuesta y la sangre que manchaba su mentón estaba trayendo a su memoria otra horrible vivencia.

—Rin.

¿Por qué no se había acordado de ella antes? A esa hora debía estar durmiendo, pero sería mejor que ella lo viese primero. Obito estaba seguro de que lo perdonaría. Las aspas del Mangekyo Sharingan aparecieron en sus ojos escarlata. Obito conjuró el kamui y un segundo después, estaba frente a su puerta dando patadas.

No fue Rin quien abrió tras medio minuto que se le hizo eterno. Fue Nagato.

—Obito-san —murmuró sorprendido, un segundo antes de fijarse en que llevaba a una persona inconsciente y herida en brazos—. ¿Es...? ¿¡Deidara!? ¿¡Pero qué está haciendo aquí!? ¿¡Qué le ha pasado...!?

Obito se abrió paso al interior de la casa, ignorando sus modales.

—Nagato —intentó decir—... Por favor... Hay que... Hay que...

En el fondo Obito era consciente que estaba corriendo sin sentido de un lado a otro, pero no parecía tener control sobre sus propios actos.

—¡No pasará nada! ¡Tranquilo! —dijo Nagato, poniendo una mano en su hombro en gesto alentador que no sirvió de mucho—. Ven sígueme, explícame lo que ha pasado.

Obito lo siguió tan mentalmente exhausto por los innumerables pensamientos intrusivos que cruzaban su mente, que se sentía víctima de un genjutsu. Todo le parecía irreal, desde su entorno, al gesto de reacomodar la cabeza de Deidara en su hombro para que no quedase colgando en el aire.

Desde lo alto de la escalinata, Rin dio un grito ahogado. Oyó al pasar a otra habitación el golpeteo de sus pasos en las escaleras de madera. Eso también le sonaba irreal.

—¿¡Qué ha pasado!? ¡Obito! ¡¿Qué hace aquí Deidara!?

Nagato lo condujo al consultorio médico que tenían en casa, señaló una camilla azul y Obito se apresuró a dejar a Deidara ahí. Los oía hablar, pero la conversación le parecía sonido sin sentido. Rin le abrió la ropa y colocó su cabeza en una posición que se le figuró incómoda.

Se preguntó, mientras le sujetaba la mano con fuerza, si no sería demasiado tarde. Si Deidara estaba si quiera vivo.

—¿Qué ves? —preguntó Rin.

El rinnegan de Nagato parecía haberse vuelto más luminoso.

—Su sistema de chakra está muy dañado. Como cuando alguien intenta hacer una técnica poderosa estando bajo de reservas, solo que mucho peor. ¿Cómo ha acabado así? Nunca vi nada igual —respondió él.

Sus voces también sonaban irreales. Sintió que lo empujaban y al mirar, vio que era Rin.

—Obito, suéltalo.

—No.

—No sé qué ha pasado, pero Deidara está con nosotros ahora. Eso es lo único que importa ahora mismo.

Sabiendo que estaba siendo poco razonable, lo dejó ir y lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba sentado en una silla. Rin le estaba hablando.

—Deidara va a estar bien —decía, tomando su mano con fuerza—. Confía en nosotros. No va a ser agradable reparar su sistema de chakra, no voy a mentirte en eso, pero vamos a curarlo.

Obito miraba a la pared, le costaba centrarse en lo que le decía.

—¿...Me escuchas?

—Le di sus memorias —debía al menos decirle eso—. Lo encontré en el mercado y le di sus memorias. No debí. No debí... Lo supe. En el momento en que lo hiciera, sabía que Deidara iba a detestarme otra vez.

Rin apretó su mano aún más. Él supo interpretar el gesto y guardó silencio.

—Obito, Deidara podrá con esto. Con lo que le pasa y con sus memorias.

—Le he arruinado la vida.

—¿A quién querías proteger? ¿A él o a ti mismo de la opinión negativa que él pueda tener de ti?

Obito no estaba en condiciones de pensar, pero algo le dijo que era una mezcla de ambas, y que su antigua compañera de equipo había acertado. Al menos en parte. No creerse capaz de poder asimilar las consecuencias de sus revelaciones era además una de sus razones para no hacerlo.

Nagato tenía las manos sobre la cabeza de Deidara. Un resplandor verde y violeta las envolvía. La expresión de sufrimiento en su rostro le dolía como si lo que fuera que estuviera sintiendo, le ocurriese a él también.

—No es agradable. Ya te lo dije.

Rin parecía estar leyéndole el pensamiento. Obito miró al suelo.

—Lo siento. Olvidé quitarme los zapatos al entrar.

—No te preocupes por eso ahora, había que barrer de todos modos —hubo un breve silencio, Obito pensó en algo para decir pero nada vino a su mente—. Deberías ir a descansar. Te avisaré si algo ocurre.

—¿De verdad crees que voy a poder?

—Tenemos medicamentos tranquilizantes y para inducir el sueño.

Obito tampoco sentía que se merecía librarse de los dolorosos sentimientos que lo invadían. Sacudió la cabeza y se puso en pie.

—No. Tienes razón, no estoy haciendo nada aquí, sólo estorbar.

—Pero si necesitas apoyo moral no estás de más.

—Deidara necesita atención médica con más urgencia de lo que yo necesito apoyo moral —Eso era su culpa. Que Rin estuviera despierta después de una jornada laboral dura era su culpa—. Sólo quiero que esté bien, sólo quiero que se ponga bien.

Obito se puso en pie y fue hasta la puerta, seguido por Rin.

—Te mantendré informado —dijo ella—. Ahora ve y descansa, vuelve mañana por la mañana.

En ese momento Deidara dio un alarido. Rin se apresuró a volver a la habitación sin despedirse. Su mano temblorosa se apoyó en la puerta cerrada, lágrimas cayendo por su cara, incapaz de contenerlas.

—Senpai...

No supo como fue capaz de despegarse de ahí, escribir el informe de la misión con una letra casi ilegible y entregarlo en la oficina de la Hokage, la cual no estaba allí en estos momentos por suerte.

Volvió a su casa tras haber descartado volver a la de Rin. Quería estar cerca de él, pero no le veía ningún otro propósito a la idea. Obito sabía que no podría pegar ojo mientras no le confirmaran que Deidara estaba bien. Fue al salón, se sentó a la mesa y escondió la cabeza entre los brazos. Lloró de rabia, de estar ya harto de todo y no poder evitar hacerle sufrir una y otra vez cuando sus caminos se cruzaban. El paquete con las tazas y la tetera seguía donde lo dejó horas antes. Obito lo tomó y rasgó el papel. Deidara le había regalado esa taza ese mismo día, antes de averiguar quién era en realidad. Examinó la taza, pasando el pulgar por el relieve del dragón blanco para sentir su textura. Dolió saber que nunca fueran a tomarse aquel té juntos.

Tan absorto en su propio malestar estaba que no notó que el rinnesharingan se había vuelto a abrir y algo raro le estaba pasando. Una sensación de irrealidad lo volvió a invadir como si el mundo y la vida no fueran más que parte de un sueño y él estuviera a punto de despertar. No quería dañar la taza, la dejó sobre la mesa al sentir sus alrededores girar y disolverse en un paisaje blanco y brillante envuelto en una fina bruma.

¿Qué era aquello?

Examinó el entorno vacío, buscando cualquier cosa que le pudiera dar una pista sobre dónde estaba cuando vio a Deidara corriendo en la distancia. Alejándose de él.

—¡Espera! —Obito echó a correr tras él, pero Deidara sólo miró hacia atrás una vez antes de apretar el paso—. ¡Vuelve! ¡Por favor!

Obito paró en seco cuando miró sus manos de color blanco verdoso. Al tocar su frente y notar aquellos extraños cuerno comprendió que su cuerpo había vuelto a cambiar. El poder de la bestia de diez colas estaba volviendo a él.

—¿¡Por qué...!?

Deseó poder comprender más lo que estaba ocurriendo. O lo que le estaba ocurriendo a él mismo.

—El chakra del Diez colas sigue estando en ti, descendiente de Indra. Recuérdalo.

—Sabio... —era él, era su voz.

Hagoromo Otsutsuki estaba a su lado.

—Yo sólo he modulado la cantidad que había en tu cuerpo y te he traído aquí.

—¿¡Por qué!?

—Estuve estudiando las diferencias en la nueva línea temporal conforme cambiabas tus decisiones. Han pasado muchos años desde la última vez que nos vimos, descendiente de Indra.

—Me alegra verle, pero ahora mismo no es buen momento para hablar.

Él le indicó que guardara silencio.

—Sé todo lo que te ha pasado hoy y te digo que este es el mejor momento para hablar. Dime... ¿Estás satisfecho con la forma en que se ha desarrollado la historia esta vez?

Obligándose a calmarse, Obito recapituló.

—He enmendado mis errores. Algunas cosas no salieron como yo esperaba pero ya no será porque yo obre mal. Nunca pensé... Que alguien tan insignificante como yo pudiera causar tanto daño, o tanto bien —Obito se detuvo a considerar una conclusión que resumiera todo—. No se ha derramado tanta sangre, y me alegra haber marcado una diferencia.

—Bien —Hagoromo asintió—. Porque ha llegado el momento de confesarte algo. Cuando moriste en la otra línea temporal y yo te propuse esta idea, tenía varias razones para querer que lo hicieras y algunas de ellas eran egoístas. Disculpa por no contarte antes, pero necesitaba que actuases sin prejuicios con respecto a mis razones.

—No hay nada que perdonar. Hubiera vuelto de igual modo, Hagoromo-sama.

El sabio sonreía.

—De todos los seres que existen en otros mundos siempre tuve debilidad por los humanos. Me entristecía verlos desarrollarse tan lento y no ser capaces de dejar la violencia atrás. Ese era una de mis dos razones para querer verte revivir tu vida. Has llevado a cabo tu misión oculta de cuidar del mundo sin que yo te lo dijera. Te has ganado mi confianza incondicional. La otra tenía que ver con mis hijos, un padre siempre va a querer verlos felices.

—Indra y Asura...

—Hace muchos siglos cometí un error. Mi hijo Indra comenzó a separarse de mis enseñanzas y forjar otro camino. Uno violento en exceso y con el que yo no estaba de acuerdo. Esos roces hicieron años más tarde que yo lo desheredase...

El sabio miró al cielo, Obito supo que estaba rememorando recuerdos dolorosos.

—No debí ser tan inflexible con él, puede que no hubiera sido tarde para hacerlo entender. Sólo hice que mi hijo me detestase. A mí, a mi filosofía y a su hermano Asura. Su odio era tan fuerte que tras morir, su alma se reencarnó para seguir llevando la contraria a mi voluntad de ver a los humanos en paz. Lo que no esperaba, era que Asura también volviera. Cada vez que Indra volvía, mi hijo menor lo esperaba e intentaba detenerlo. Se enfrentaron demasiadas veces a través de distintas encarnaciones. A veces ganaba uno, a veces el otro. Lo que no tuve en cuenta cuando vivía en el mundo, fue a esa tercera persona que siempre volvía con ellos a avivar el rencor de Indra y utilizar al clan Uchiha para sus propios planes. Alguien a quien tú ya mataste el día que fuiste a hablar con Madara.

—Ese día sólo murieron Madara y un puñado de Zetsus.

—Zetsu negro para ser exactos. Desde el principio estuvo rondando a todas las encarnaciones de Indra, y Madara no fue la excepción. Sabía que a mi hijo mayor le costaba luchar contra su propio rencor.

—Recuerdo ver a Zetsu negro parasitando uno de los humanos artificiales. Pero según Madara él era una creación suya.

—Eso es lo que él creía —el sabio suspiró—... Pero no fue más que otra manipulación de Zetsu negro. Pero eso ya carece de importancia, celebremos que ya no está para seguir haciendo daño y sin él el mito de la maldición de odio desaparecerá por fin.

—No. ¡La maldición de odio no es un mito! ¡Yo mismo la sufrí cuando Rin...!

—Shhh, Obito-chan. Sé muy bien cómo te sentiste, pero te aseguro que el dolor, si bien inmenso, no fue tan diferente del que hubiera sentido cualquier otra persona que acaba de ver morir a un ser querido. Una mentira repetida cien veces se convierte en verdad, y a Zetsu negro le convenía ese efecto placebo para servirse del clan Uchiha al completo. Te aseguro que si hubieras tenido la voluntad de superar lo que te pasó en lugar de refugiarte en ese dolor, un camino muy distinto se habría abierto frente a ti.

Uno de los últimos recuerdos de la vida anterior de Obito vino a su memoria.

—Antes de morir tuve un pensamiento muy vívido, casi como una visión. Me vi a mí mismo volviendo a Konoha tras la muerte de Rin. Vi como la gente a la que le importaba me consolaba y me ayudaba a pasar página. Kakashi, Minato-sensei y Kushina... Con su ayuda pude recuperarme poco a poco. Me guié por la memoria de Rin para perseguir mi objetivo de llegar a ser Hokage y poder cambiar las cosas... Y así evitar dolor y sufrimiento. Nunca le di demasiada importancia a dicho pensamiento.

Sólo en ese momento comprendió lo que era en realidad.

—Eso fue una premonición. Uno de los poderes de ser el jinchuuriki del juubi son las premoniciones. Yo las tenía todo el rato en vida, por cosas bastante triviales la mayoría de las veces pero tenían su utilidad.

—En ese caso, haré lo que esté en mi mano para que ningún Uchiha caiga de nuevo en una mentira así.

—Gracias por todo, Obito-chan. Vine a ofrecerte un regalo como muestra de agradecimiento por haber dado fin al círculo vicioso en el que mis hijos estaban metidos y pedirte que cuides de Naruto y Sasuke en esta nueva encarnación. La cual si todo va bien, será la última antes de que sus almas puedan por fin trascender.

—¿Un regalo?

El sabio de los seis caminos tocó la frente de Obito con el báculo. Una luz blanca y brillante emanó del contacto. Sintió un ligero mareo que pronto remitió, posiblemente causado por el flujo de conocimiento nuevo entrando a su cerebro. Se sentía como si se hubiera leído una enciclopedia de golpe.

—Te he dado mis enseñanzas sobre ninshu. Ya que tu sueño era llevar al mundo hacia la paz, te será más útil que el ninjutsu.

Obito comprendió muchas cosas en ese instante. Fue consciente de la infinidad de dimensiones que existían, separadas las unas de las otras excepto para los Otsutsuki más poderosos. Comprendió que estaba en una de ellas y que el sabio lo había traído ahí, y también a Deidara. A un lado dejó los conocimientos sobre la espiritualidad, la vida y el universo que se habían abierto camino hasta su memoria.

—Voy a tener que tomarme un tiempo para digerir todo esto —dijo Obito—... Le agradezco este generoso regalo y le prometo que lo usaré para el bien. Aunque ahora mismo... Necesito usarlo para un fin más egoísta. Alguien muy querido para mí me necesita.

—No hay nada de malo en eso. Te has ganando ser un poco egoísta. Estaremos en contacto, Obito-chan —dijo el sabio antes de desaparecer.

Puede que se precipitase mostrándole a Deidara su vida anterior antes de prepararlo para ello. Obito ya no sabía qué pensar, lo que sí iba a hacer era responsabilizarse de su error y tratar de hablar con Deidara. Pero para eso tendría que lograr que lo escuchara.

Obito respiró hondo. Usaría sus nuevos conocimientos sobre ninshu para ello. Una de las esferas negras que había estado flotando sobre su hombro levitó hasta su mano y se convirtió en un báculo exactamente igual que el que tenía Hagoromo, lo tomó y se concentró en detectar la presencia de Deidara. Podía sentir las vivencias de ambas líneas temporales aún separadas en su cabeza. Cuanto más tiempo pasase, más de mezclarían hasta no diferenciarse la una de la otra, pero en ese momento aún eran independientes. Obito sólo planeaba hacerlo por un rato, lo suficiente para explicar a Deidara todo lo que tenía que explicarle.

Llevo el índice y el corazón de su mano izquierda paralelos a su rostro. Una voluta de pura fuerza mental se fue desenrollando hasta sentir la de Deidara, tan familiar y desorientada. Siguió avanzando, cortando ambas consciencias como un cuchillo cortaría en dos una hogaza de pan y las separó.

* * *

Deidara sintió como si se estuviera partiendo en dos. No física sino mentalmente. Dejó de correr, mirando horrorizado como de su cuerpo brotaba una copia de sí mismo. Como si un gemelo idéntico que no sabía que tenía hubiera aparecido frente a él. Tan solo su atuendo se diferenciaba del suyo. Una túnica negra con nubes rojas, una bandana de Iwa rasgada semi oculta por su flequillo y una mirilla sobre su ojo izquierdo.

Hasta ese momento había estado furioso como hace mucho que no lo estaba. Pero tras aparecer su copia se sentía de nuevo en calma, si bien algo confuso. No recordaba muy bien lo que había pasado después de pasar al patio delantero del hostal con el ninja de Konoha que lo trataba con una desconcertante familiaridad, a parte de un gran ojo rojo abriéndose de repente en mitad de su frente. Deidara observó a su copia, cuyos ojos parecían a punto de saltar de sus cuencas.

—¡No! —gritó de repente el clon, estirando un brazo hacia él.

Mientras su otro yo se iba desvaneciendo, Deidara pudo ver algo en su mano, como una boca abierta mostrando dientes y una lengua. Sus dedos quedaron a pocos centímetros de su brazo mientras se volvían cada vez más transparentes hasta desaparecer.

Ya lo entendía. Estaba soñando. Era la única explicación que tenía sentido en su cabeza. Lo confirmó cuando otras formas comenzaron a surgir alrededor de él. Deidara fue perdiendo altura. Llevaba puesto un suéter azul de franjas blancas que su madre le compró por su quinto cumpleaños. Su entorno lo conocía demasiado bien, era el terreno de la casa donde creció. Hiromu, la vaca que solían tener cuando era pequeño pastaba bajo el manzano. Una pequeña valla separaba el pasto del huerto. Y detrás de él estaban las gallinas. Deidara echó a correr y como solía hacer en su infancia, ellas lo siguieron. Dio vueltas alrededor del perímetro del terreno vallado riendo y saltando.

Sus carcajadas cesaron de golpe cuando vio a un niño idéntico a él de cara a la fachada del cobertizo donde su madre guardaba las herramientas. Deidara se olvidó de su juego y corrió a su lado. El niño fruncía el ceño y el hinchado contorno de sus ojos le indicó que había estado llorando.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Deidara.

El niño lo miró de reojo.

—Mi mamá me ha pegado con el zapato, mi abuelo me odia y estoy castigado.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Por qué!? —a Deidara, su madre jamás le había hecho eso, ni siquiera cuando era travieso, y su abuelo lo solía malcriar demasiado. Ahí notó que la ropa de su copia estaba manchada de sangre—. ¿¡Qué te ha pasado!? ¿¡Estás herido!?

—No es mía —dijo, y fijó su visita en un punto entre la hierba.

Deidara se cubrió la boca con una mano, asqueado al ver el cuerpo sin cabeza ni patas de lo que parecía ser una paloma.

—¿Has hecho tú eso? —Su copia no contestó, sólo asintió con la cabeza—. ¿¡Por qué...!?

¿Por qué haría alguien algo tan horrible? Ese sueño debía ser en realidad una pesadilla.

—Era muy débil.

—¡Claro que es débil es un animal pequeño e indefenso! —gritó sacudiéndolo de los hombros.

Él a penas reaccionó, mas que para rehuir su mirada.

—Si soy débil, alguien vendrá a matarme como a esas personas. No quiero ser débil.

—Dei-chan.

Su madre se acercó a ellos, pero ignoró el hecho de que hubiera dos niños casi idénticos frente a sus ojos.

Ella también parecía haber estado llorando.

—¿Sigues triste? —preguntó el otro Deidara.

Su madre se agachó para ponerse a su altura.

—Lo estoy. Pero debí haberte explicado por qué lo que hiciste está mal.

—¿Si está mal por qué aquellas personas lo hicieron?

—Porque eran malvadas. El mundo está lleno de gente malvada. Pero sé que tú no eres uno de ellos. Hacerle daño a un ser inocente está muy, muy mal.

—¡Mentira! ¡Los animales también se matan! ¡Vi a ese gato marrón y blanco comerse un pájaro ayer! ¡El pájaro era débil y el gato fuerte y lo mató!

—Los animales no matan por capricho o sed de sangre como las personas. Ellos lo hacen por necesidad para alimentarse o defenderse. Y eso deberíamos hacer nosotros también. No se les debe matar o hacer sufrir por diversión. ¿Entendiste?

Su otro yo asintió mirando al suelo.

—Hay una araña atrapada en la tina. ¿Quieres que vayamos juntos a rescatarla y dejarla en el manzano?

Él volvió a asentir, ella lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó hacia la casa.

La escena se desvaneció para formar otro escenario también familiar. Le llegaba el olor de las flores que con la llegada de la primavera y las lluvias brotaban por todas partes. La pareja de golondrinas que todos los años regresaba al nido sobre su ventana aún no se había instalado. Más tarde dejarían de acudir pero Deidara las recordaba con cariño, inspiraron muchas de sus decoraciones y esculturas después de todo.

Decepcionado al no encontrarlas ahí, metió de nuevo la cabeza y cerró la ventana. Sus dos esculturas aún necesitaban darles los últimos retoques. Tomó ambas figuras de arcilla del escritorio, bajó las escaleras y entró en la cocina donde su madre y su abuelo estaban bebiendo té.

—¡Abuelo! ¡Necesito que les des un pulido antes de bañarlas en esmalte! —exclamó al dejarlas sobre la mesa.

El anciano las examinó y luego miró a su nieto.

—¿Es que a caso no tienes tú dos manos? —bromeó.

Su madre rió y Deidara resopló molesto, entrelazando ambos brazos tras su cabeza.

—¡Pero tú lo haces mejor que yo! Estas son especiales, quiero que queden bien, hm.

—Si quieres que te queden mejor entonces practica, si no practicas nunca vas a mejorar.

Deidara tomó una de las golondrinas.

—Ya sé. Pero estas...

—Si son tan especiales para ti, entonces es mejor si lo haces tú —intervino su madre—. Puedes empezar otras cosas y seguir cuando te sientas listo.

Él asintió.

—Es verdad. ¡Si quiero llevar el taller algún día, tengo que ser capaz de hacer algo decente, hm!

—Muy bien.

Su madre se levantó a fregar la taza vacía. Los tres giraron la cabeza al oír la puerta de afuera abrirse y luego cerrarse.

—¡Soy yo, hm! —dijo la voz desde el recibidor.

Ahí estaba otra vez la copia de él vestido con el uniforme de jonin de Iwa. No estaba acostumbrado a ver gente tan joven con él, mucho menos a sí mismo. Hubiera dicho que le sentaba bien si no hubiese estado manchado de sangre.

El otro Deidara tomó la única silla de madera libre y se sentó.

—Bienvenido, hijo —dijo su madre, y Deidara notó como dio un pequeño suspiro de alivio.

—¿Me haces un té a mí también? —preguntó.

—¿Es que a caso no tienes tú dos manos?

Deidara miró a su abuelo fruncir el ceño, él raramente lo hacía. Tampoco reconocía ese tono de voz tan duro y desdeñoso.

Su copia chasqueó la lengua, se levantó, tomó una taza y buscó la bolsa del té. Hubo un silencio incómodo que su madre rompió cuando él ya estuvo sentado de nuevo en la silla con la taza de té recién hecho en su mano.

—¿Qué tal te fue hoy?

—He matado a un tipo —otro silencio, el otro Deidara bebió, dejó la taza en la mesa y sacó un kunai cubierto de sangre seca de su uniforme—. Me acerqué por detrás... Le agarré el pelo... Y le rajé la garganta así. Fue como que... No podía parar de pensar que me iba a pillar pero no se dio ni cuenta.

Acompañó cada frase con un gesto explicativo que su audiencia no pareció apreciar.

—¿Hay alguna manera de limpiar la sangre de esto sin que queden manchas?

—Deidara, tu madre y yo te agradeceríamos que no saques esos temas tan casualmente.

Su copia dio un puñetazo a la mesa. Deidara jamás le había faltado el respeto así a su familia, ni siquiera en mitad de esos dos difíciles de la adolescencia. Ver actuar a ese yo onírico suyo le producía una sensación desagradable.

—Ya sé que no me quieren y odio que no tengan pelotas para decírmelo a la cara. Son muy malos fingiendo, hm.

—¿Cómo dijiste? —su madre fue ahora la que dio el golpe en la mesa—. Eso no es verdad. Sabes que no es verdad, no se te ocurra volver a decirlo.

—¡Sí lo es! El oficio familiar es aburrido. Antes muerto que pasarme la vida haciendo platos de barro. ¡Esto no es arte y ustedes no lo entienden, por eso me odian!

Con el kunai, Deidara apuñaló una de las figuras de arcilla, arrancándole la cabeza y una de las alas que se hizo pedazos al caer al suelo.

—Deidara —respondió ella con firmeza—. ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que recordar que cuentes hasta diez antes de comenzar a romper cosas y gritar lo primero que se te pasa por la cabeza?

—¡Contar hasta diez me cabrea más aún!

La segunda figura corrió la misma suerte. Deidara era incapaz de apartar su mirada de horror del estropicio que había hecho su copia.

—Aún te faltaba terminarlas —su abuelo, tomando la cabeza de una de las aves, se veía triste como nunca antes lo vio. Deidara se sintió culpable incluso si él no había hecho nada.

—Así es. Y ahora sí están terminadas.

—¡Ya está bien! —su madre agarró del brazo al otro Deidara y lo arrastró hasta el recibidor—. Ve a darte una vuelta y vuelve cuando te hayas calmado.

—¡Quita mamá, hm!

—Y cuando lo hagas, ya sabes donde está la escoba para barrer lo que has roto.

Deidara se liberó de un tirón.

—Sí, ya sé que ahí es donde creen que merece estar mi arte —escupió, comenzando a subir la recámara escalera al piso superior.

—Deidara, eso no es lo que te he dicho que hagas.

—¡Voy a cambiarme! —exclamó a la defensiva—. No querrás que vaya por ahí manchado de sangre.

—Más te vale que no te oiga romper nada más.

Deidara se apresuró al piso de arriba mientras su madre volvía a la cocina y Deidara le hacía un gesto grosero con los brazos que ella no vio. Se sentía impotente viendo como su familia sufría por alguien con su mismo aspecto, tanto que cuando llegó hasta él le dio un fuerte empujón que lo hizo dar un traspié.

—¿¡Por qué los tratas así!?

Con una carcajada de mofa, el otro Deidara se dio la vuelta.

—Sé muy bien de qué van. Nadie más va a controlarme la vida. Y menos ellos.

—¡Se preocupan por ti! —insistió—. ¡Ser shinobi es muy peligroso! ¡Ellos no saben si la próxima vez que te vean será con vida o en una urna!

—Eso no pasará. A un shinobi sólo lo matan si pierde y yo no voy a perder. Todos los días entreno duro para no ser un debilucho, hm.

—Eso nunca lo sabrás. Hasta los más fuertes mueren a veces.

—Lo sé, no soy idiota. Si no les doy la oportunidad de tocarme primero, no lo harán. Además... Todo el mundo muere al final. Matar es sólo acelerar eso. ¡No es malo ni bueno, es natural!

—¿Si es natural por qué te esfuerzas por sobrevivir?

—Porque si no quiero que nadie controle mi vida, tampoco voy a dejar que controlen mi muerte.

Deidara estaba cada vez más enojado mientras que el otro parecía haber recobrado la compostura con sólo verlo a él perderla.

—Estás loco, hm. Si tanto quieres matarte, hazlo ya.

—Nunca dije que quisiera morir ya —el otro Deidara se encogió de hombros y él se dio cuenta en ese instante de lo fuerte que estaba apretando la mandíbula. Jamás diría una cosa así—. La muerte siempre viene antes de lo esperado. Disfruta de la compañía del abuelo, le quedan un año y diez meses, recuerda.

A Deidara no se le iría a olvidar pronto algo así. A penas consiguió reunir las fuerzas para ir a su funeral. Ver pasar los días sin él en casa fue una de las cosas más duras por las que tuvo que pasar.

—Y esas golondrinas que tanto te gusta mirar, este será el último año que aniden ahí. A la hembra se la comerá un zorro en un par de meses, el macho sacará solo a las crías y luego le disparará un granjero que pensó estaba ahí para comerse sus cultivos.

Él hubiera preferido no tener esa información.

—¡Pero no pongas esa cara! —prosiguió su copia, que lo agarró de los brazos sonriente—. ¡La muerte marca un ciclo que concluye! ¿¡Qué le pasa a todo el mundo!? ¡En lugar de celebrarla, le temen! —Deidara intentó soltarse pero él sólo lo agarró más fuerte—. ¡Ni se te ocurra irte tan rápido! ¡Todo tiene un final! ¡Y el mío llegará aunque yo me quede en casa haciendo lo que mi madre quiere que haga!

—¡Ya está bien!

Deidara se sacudió con más violencia, el otro lo sujetó más fuerte.

—¡La vida es corta! ¡Sé siempre fiel a ti mismo! ¡A la mierda los demás! ¡A la mierda todos!

Tras forcejear por un rato al fin consiguió soltarse. Deidara le pegó a su copia un puñetazo en la cara, que creó un agujero en la realidad el cual absorbió todo, incluyendo a sí mismo.

Tenía unos cuantos años más en ese nuevo escenario. Dieciséis para ser exactos. Lo sabía porque esa era la edad que tenía cuando el Tsuchikage le encargó esa fuente conmemorando a los caídos en la tercera guerra ninja. Esculpir todos sus nombres en la roca central con forma de lápida le llevó semanas, pero tener en Iwa un monumento de su autoría le daría más prestigio como artista. La nieta de Onoki lo miraba trabajar.

—¿Sabes? Yo le dije a mi abuelo que te llamase, él pensaba traer a alguien de no se donde porque decía que eras casi un niño pero le dije que eras bueno y que mejor le encargábamos el proyecto a un artista local.

—Nunca habría soñado con estao portunidad a mi edad, gracias por recomendarme. Aunque es la primera vez que trabajo con piedra.

—¡Pues debes ser bueno con piedra también! Es lo que tiene ser tan talentoso, y algún día cuando sea la yondaime Tsuchikage te llamaré para que hagas mi estatua.

Él rió.

—Nunca he hecho personas, hm. No me inspiran.

—¡Pues mejor vas practicando! Mi abuelo ya casi cumple cien años, el día menos pensado se va al otro barrio y quiero salir favorecida.

La tristeza lo invadió al recordar a su propio abuelo. No había nada que desease más que poder darle la noticia.

—Seguro el mío está viéndome desde donde sea que esté, y está orgulloso de mí.

—Oh, siento habértelo recordado...

-No pasa nada. Disfruta de la compañía del tuyo mientras esté aquí.

Kurotsuchi quedó inusualmente callada.

—La verdad es que también hay alguien a quien extraño. Hace seis meses que Deidara-nii se fue de la aldea. Ya había hecho esto antes después de discutir con el abuelo pero siempre volvía en menos de una semana.

—¿Deidara-nii...?

¿Era otra vez esa copia suya? ¿Y por qué Kurotsuchi lo trataba con esa familiaridad?

—La próxima vez que lo vea lo voy a golpear hasta que no le quede ni un hueso sano.

Deidara cada vez entendía menos, pero esa frase de la chica le dio miedo. ¿Y si le daba la paliza a él?

—Escucha, no sé por qué me llamas así, pero yo no me he ido a ninguna parte. ¡Estoy aquí mismo!

Ella lo miró fijamente pero no respondió, de nuevo el paisaje cambió y el otro Deidara estaba ahí. Llevaba el pelo largo, casi por la cintura y amarrado cerca de las puntas. Estaba hablando con una figura encapuchada cuyo rostro estaba cubierto por una máscara naranja con líneas negras pintadas. Como el pelaje de un tigre. El entorno se le figuró algún tipo de templo abandonado, a juzgar por la falta de mantenimiento.

—¿Cien bombas? Sin problema, puedes tenerlas mañana mismo, hm.

—Bien —dijo el tipo, su voz era grave y profunda—. Veo que las habladurías sobre ti no exageraban. Emprendedor, eficiente, niño prodigio extraviado de Iwa...

—¿Qué puedo decir? —respondió el clon—... Adoro mi trabajo. Y mis clientes han sabido reconocer rápido donde hay calidad. Sin mencionar la belleza de mis creaciones.

—Y aún así, para autodenominarte un shinobi renegado, aún no has rasgado la bandana de Iwa... ¿A qué esperas? ¿No dices que han pasado seis meses desde que te fuiste?

El otro Deidara frunció el ceño, mirando a su interlocutor con desdén.

—¿A ti que te importa? —espetó.

—Por norma general quienes traicionan a su aldea lo hacen nada más irse. ¿A caso aún te lo estás pensando?

La tensión era casi palpable. Deidara no se atrevía a respirar demasiado fuerte, a pesar de no saber si podían verlo o no.

—A los bravucones suelo subirles el precio. Serán tres mil ryo ahora, hm.

—Está bien. Merecerá la pena que me atraques así si he podido averiguar más de ti. Estoy llevando a cabo un proyecto importante, y si todo va según mis cálculos, tu arte tendrá muy pronto un papel en él.

—Así es —su copia sacó pecho—. No hay nadie en el mundo que se iguale a mí. Mi arte es único y superior.

—En efecto, eso es lo que dice todos los testigos con los que mi socio ha hablado.

A él pareció gustarle el halago.

—Oye, lo de subirte el precio era broma. Siguen siendo dos mil quinientos ryo. Págame la mitad ahora y la otra mitad mañana, hm.

El hombre encapuchado rebuscó en el interior de su túnica, sacó un fajo de billetes y comenzó a contar.

—¿A qué hora me paso?

—Si no los necesitas antes, a medio día estará bien.

Tomó el dinero que le ofrecía y le tendió la otra mano, para sellar el acuerdo con un apretón. Ahí fue cuando Deidara vio esa lengua otra vez. La que había visto antes cuando su clon se intentó comunicar con él mientras se desvanecía. Era normal que en los sueños pasasen cosas extrañas, lo que no era normal era cuestionarse dichas cosas.

—No va a morderte, hm —dijo, tal vez al ver que el otro no se animaba.

—Cierra esa boca primero.

—Eso está hech- uh... Espere... A veces se atasca.

A Deidara no se le escapó el matiz condescendiente en la risa del hombre encapuchado. La boca se cerró y el apretón de manos pudo llevarse a cabo. El encapuchado lo tomó de la muñeca y giró la mano de su clon hacia arriba. La lengua había salido otra vez.

—Más bien parece que ella te controla a ti —dijo mientras examinaba la humedad de su guante.

—Pse... Una tontería comparado con todo el poder artístico que me da. Quienes conocen mi nombre me temen respetan, así como los animales han aprendido a temer a sus depredadores —su clon caminó hasta su mesa de trabajo y extrajo de un cajón un gran bloque de arcilla blanca envuelto en paños.

—Algunos quizá lo hagan. Para otros sólo eres un polluelo que se cayó de su nido.

—¿¡Qué!?

El otro Deidara se dio la vuelta, pero ya no había nadie ahí.

La siguiente vivencia la tenía demasiado fresca, fue hace a penas dos semanas. Deidara miraba su colección de figuras hechas con la arcilla especial que recibía cada año por su cumpleaños. Mayo llegaría pronto.

Antes de descubrir que se las había estado mandando ese ninja de Konoha, Deidara solía especular sobre su admirador secreto. Soñaba despierto sobre poder enseñarle la colección de animales que ampliaba año tras año. Aún quería, pero el tipo tenía muchas explicaciones que darle antes.

—¿Qué puedo hacer este año? —murmuró al tomar de entre ellas figuras al pollito.

—¡KATSU!

La explosión lo hizo sobresaltarse. Tan distraído estaba que no notó como todo volvía a cambiar. Ahora su copia tenía la bandana rasgada y esa túnica negra con nubes con la que lo vio al principio.

Era como estar viendo otra versión de su propia vida. O de una vida anterior. No. Eso no. Había demasiados elementos similares. Más bien como un mundo paralelo. Un en el que su clon podía crear esculturas vivientes que volaban y caminaban.

BOOM

...Y explotaban. De todas las breves escenas que Deidara había visto de él, esta era en la que aparecía más feliz.

—¡Ven a ver esto, Tobi! ¡Te estás perdiendo lo mejor, hm!

El tal Tobi vestía idéntico a ese Deidara. Otro enmascarado. Aunque ese tono de naranja era más vívido que el del tipo de la escena anterior.

—Uh, ya voy, ya voy —su voz era también más chillona—. Mis oídos son delicados, Deidara-senpai.

—Senpai —murmuró Deidara.

Algo encajó en su cabeza mientras miraba a la pareja con ojos abiertos de par en par. Ya ni siquiera sabía si eso era un sueño o era real. Había dado por hecho que sí pero pensándolo bien, no recordaba haberse ido a dormir o lo que había hecho el resto de la tarde o noche. Si aquel ninja de Konoha lo había llamado senpai, era porque debía estar al corriente de la existencia de ese mundo paralelo. ¿Era él de verdad? Su voz no sonaba igual.

El otro Deidara le dio al enmascarado un golpecito en la nuca.

—¡Bobo! ¿¡Te atreves a perderte mi arte por algo así!? ¡Eso es de ser mal compañero! ¿¡Para qué está la palma mística!?

—¡Ow! ¡No te enojes! —se frotó la zona del golpe—. ¿Qué tal si te organizo una fiesta de cumpleaños para mostrarte lo buen compañero que soy? Sólo tú estarás invitado, y podremos lanzar juntos todas las bombas que tú quieras.

Había algo en ellos que a Deidara le resultaba chistoso. Sí, esa era una escena agradable al contrario de las otras. Los siguió mientras seguían caminando por aquel camino rodeado de cultivos.

—Nunca he oído de nadie a quien lo invitasen a su propio cumpleaños, hm. Y no había celebrado el mío desde que tenía como diez.

—¡Entonces eso lo hará aún más especial! ¡Qué emoción! —el tal Tobi gesticulaba demasiado, parecía una de esas personas que no sabían como estarse quietas—. ¡Tendré que trabajar duro!

—Y quiero un regalo.

—Lo que sea que mi adorado senpai quiera.

Su copia se detuvo.

—Quiero verte la cara entera —dijo, claro y firme.

Tobi se congeló y comenzó a reír con nerviosismo.

—Lo que sea que mi adorado senpai quiera... Excepto eso —alzó el dedo índice, y Deidara se fijó en sus guantes negros.

El tipo iba demasiado tapado, salvo por los dedos de sus pies cuyas uñas estaban pintadas de celeste.

—Entonces no voy —alzó la nariz al aire y siguió caminando.

—¡De acuerdo! No vengas si no quieres, ya verás lo bien que nos lo p- me lo paso sin ti. Serás la primera persona que no va a su propio cumpleaños. Me comeré el pastel yo solo y no oirás como te canto cumpleaños feliz. ¡Chincha!

—¿Por qué no quieres, hm? ¿Qué razón puedes tener para negarte a mostrarme la cara a mí, tu "adorado senpai"?

Se volteó caminando hacia Tobi. Deidara distinguió en su voz un tono coqueto que lo dejó desconcertado.

—Eh... Ya s-sabes lo tímido que —las manos de su clon se introdujeron en la túnica del otro, Deidara comenzó a sonrojarse—, uh, s-soy...

—No tienes por qué ser tímido conmigo, Tobi.

Con un dedo, corrió su máscara. Deidara se acercó a ver mejor la parte inferior de la cara de aquel hombre. Quería comprobar si era el ninja de Konoha de verdad y no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad. Profundos surcos parecidos a los de su misma máscara comenzaban en su barbilla y se perdían más allá de lo que cubría la banda elástica negra.

Entonces, su copia agarró de los hombros a su compañero, tiró de él hacia abajo y lo besó en los labios. Deidara se cubrió la boca con ambas manos. La temperatura en su cara aumentó de repente, y no sabía muy bien si apartar la mirada para darles privacidad o seguir mirando. ¿Él estaba... Saliendo con ese tal Tobi en aquel mundo paralelo? ¿Sin haberle visto si quiera la cara entera? ¿Ese tipo tan extraño y ruidoso?

Decidió que seguiría mirando, a pesar de que su sonrojo no se iba. Vio como el otro Deidara subía sus manos por la espalda de Tobi hasta su cuello, agarró con cuidado la banda elástica de la máscara y fue tirando de ella hacia arriba. La nariz del otro hombre quedó al descubierto, luego sus ojos cerrados y su frente, hasta que salió por completo.

Su corazón dio un vuelco nada más reconocerlo. No se había equivocado, Tobi era el ninja de Konoha. Tenía la cara mitad de la cara magullada, pero era él. Y lo seguía besando, ignorando que ya no llevaba su máscara encima. Deidara contuvo la respiración, preguntándose que era lo que iba a pasar cuando se diera cuenta.

Lo hizo al separarse de él.

—¿Ves como no era para tanto, hm?

Su copia lo miraba sin parpadear, Tobi se llevó una mano a la cara, lucía aterrado, y sólo uno de sus ojos se abría.

—¿¡Qué...!?

Esa sí, era su auténtica voz. Le arrebató la máscara y se la volvió a poner, como si fuera a matarlo el estar sin ella.

Por mucho que quisiera quedarse a ver qué pasaba, todo desapareció dejándole una molesta insatisfacción. Su entorno volvía a ser blanco, como al principio. Y delante de él había alguien de apariencia peculiar. Tanto su piel como su pelo eran de un palidísimo tono de verde. Llevaba unos pantalones negros holgados, magatamas en su pecho y un báculo en la mano.

—Perdón por haberte hecho esperar, Deidara-senpai.

—Eres... Tobi... ¿Verdad?

Él asintió.

—Me llamo Obito. Uchiha Obito. Pero en la línea temporal anterior sí, tú me conocías como Tobi. El personaje que creé para presentarme ante el mundo.

—Línea temporal anterior —Deidara necesitaba más tiempo para pensar en ello y en ese momento estaba demasiado asombrado como para analizarlo todo bien—. ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Qué acaba de pasar?

—Estamos en mi dimensión personal, la cual ahora puedo controlar.

En lugar de aclararle las cosas, eso dejó a Deidara más confuso aún.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Y con un movimiento rápido de su báculo, un jardín completamente blanco se formó en el aire. Deidara quedó boquiabierto. Aquello era lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida. Era como estar en un mundo de esculturas.

—Como viste, una vez fuimos bastante... Cercanos. Te devolví tus memorias pero me precipité. Debí haberte explicado ciertas cosas antes de hacer eso. No lo hice, y sólo conseguí lastimarte otra vez. Antes de volver a dártelas debo remediar eso.

—¿Por qué te ves así...?

Estiró el brazo para tocar su rostro, sintiendo la textura del estampado hexagonal de su mejilla derecha y llegando al... ¿Cuerno? Que sobresalía de su frente. Se veía como una especie de divinidad de otro planeta.

—Lo entenderás cuando te explique —otro movimiento del báculo produjo un pequeño banco de madera—. Siéntate. Voy a contarte mi historia.


	6. Chapter 6

—Había una vez un chico torpe, bobo y decepcionante —Obito miraba al suelo, Deidara lo miraba a él—, que nació en una época dura y despiadada, llena de conflictos y guerras.

A Deidara no tuvo que explicarle que estaba hablando de él mismo para saberlo.

—Pero eso no impedía a dicho chico soñar con objetivos demasiado ambiciosos. Como tener su cara esculpida en la ladera de la montaña junto a Hashirama, el dios shinobi, superar su leyenda y proteger a todos. Terminar con aquella etapa sangrienta y dejar de ver morir gente de forma inutil... Pero había un problema.

—¿Qué problema, hm?

—Ese chico era el último de su clase, y no llegaría a ser Hokage si seguía siendo el último. Debía convertirse en el mejor, pero incluso los progresos que hacía se le figuraban cortos. Cuando él daba un paso, los demás parecían haber dado tres. Alguno que otro incluso cinco. Lo peor para el chico era ver como esos otros más preparados que él no tenían ningún interés en detener las guerras e iniciar una era de paz... Los más adelantados parecían contentos en aquel sistema podrido y pensaban que él era un iluso. Para el chico, era desalentador y a veces sentía que estaba a punto de rendirse, pero luego pensaba que si no cambiaba las cosas él mismo nadie más lo haría y seguía intentándolo.

—Bien.

El mundo sólo lo cambiaban aquellos que se esforzaban. Su madre y su abuelo siempre le hablaban de los tiempos de la guerra, pero Deidara no los recordaba. Se había firmado la paz cuando él era aún muy joven.

—Él además tenía una buena amiga apoyándolo en todo, una de la que se acabó enamorando. Por ella también encontró fuerzas. Parecía ser la única persona que creía en él y sus sueños.

Obito dejó de hablar y giró la cabeza hacia él con una triste sonrisa.

—Esa historia no acaba bien. ¿Cierto?

—Aún no acaba —respondió Obito—. Pero sí. Es una historia triste. ¿Adivinas qué pasó después? Al chico y a su equipo los enviaron al frente. No estaban preparados, pero la gente preparada fue muriendo en la guerra y hacía falta alguien ahí. Tuvo un grave accidente y se preparó para morir, pero lo hizo satisfecho. Había conseguido salvar a su compañera y abrirle los ojos al chico que se empeñaba en seguir siendo una herramienta del sistema. Parecía un buen final para él. Si hubiera muerto ahí, lo habría hecho como un héroe.

Obito le contó cómo lo rescató un anciano que parecía saber demasiado de él, cómo orquestó la muerte de su amiga y lo dejó sin nada.

—La primera vez que Madara le habló del proyecto Tsuki no Me, se horrorizó. Era cierto que quería cambiar el mundo y traer la paz, pero no así, quitando vidas. No si tenía que extraerle el bijuu también a una persona muy querida para él. Tras experimentar la pérdida de quien él más amaba en el mundo, lo empezó a ver como nada más que un pequeño sacrificio, difícil pero necesario, del que la humanidad entera se beneficiaría.

Pasar la vida durmiendo, viviendo en un sueño feliz. A Deidara también le horrorizó, jamás había querido que le regalasen las cosas y se hubiera negado por completo a algo así.

—Ese chico en realidad era un bobo decepcionante, hm.

Obito cerró los ojos.

—Lo debió dejar más bobo aún ese golpe en la cabeza —musitó, Deidara se fijó en sus largos dedos de uñas perladas.

—Seguro lo hizo —contestó, esperando el siguiente giro de la historia.

—Los siguientes años fueron los peores de su vida. No había en su corazón más que odio y dolor. Decía que iba a liberar al mundo, pero a la vez quería devolvérsela, que otros sintieran lo que él sintió. Propagó su sufrimiento como una epidemia en su misión por reunir las nueve bestias de colas. Más allá de lo necesario. Decía no ser nadie, decía haber muerto el día de su accidente, pero no fue así. Era alguien, consumido por el odio pero era alguien. Y por eso se volvió a enamorar como el idiota que era.

Intuyendo que hablaba de él, Deidara sintió como se le aceleraba el pulso. Miró a Obito, y él le devolvió la mirada con algo de pudor. Como disculpándose por la confesión.

—Mi senpai era un brillante jonin de Iwa que robó un pergamino prohibido y se fue de su aldea —Deidara notó el cambio en la narración—. Tras oír hablar de él moví los hilos necesarios para reclutarlo en la organización criminal de la que me servía para mis planes. Luego cometí aquel error, y creé a Tobi.

Deidara sentía calor en su cara, y rogó al cielo porque no se estuviera sonrojando.

—Detestaba su pasión por su arte, y disfrutaba haciéndole enfadar, pero aún así llegó a un corazón el cual yo insistía ya no estaba ahí. Llegó a él y yo lo dejé —sus ojos brillaban al hablar de él, Deidara notó—. Hasta que llegó el momento de elegir. Él, o un plan casi completo en el que me había pasado años trabajando y por el cual demasiada gente ya había muerto. Así que elegí mi proyecto y aparté a mi senpai de mí —en ese silencio, Deidara le sostuvo la mirada, luego Obito movió su mano y acarició su rostro con su pulgar—. Ese fue mi segundo error.

Por muy raro que fuera oír algo sobre sí mismo que no recordaba, Deidara estaba intrigado por conocer el resto de la historia. Pasaron un par de segundos hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba conteniendo la respiración, y tomó aire con fuerza. Obito aún lo observaba y Deidara a penas registró cuando colocó su mano sobre la de él, cuyos dedos aún estaban en contacto con su cara.

Se sentía bien con Obito, aunque no supiera explicar la razón. Puede que inconscientemente, eso que sintieron el uno por el otro en esa otra línea temporal lo estuviera influenciando. No sabía si era si quiera posible, pero de algún lugar debió salir esa irresistible curiosidad que sentía por él.

Obito tomó su mano, dejando ambas palmas pegadas. En comparación, la mano de Deidara se veía demasiado pequeña, o la de Obito demasiado grande. Haberse transformado también lo había hecho más alto.

—Luego moriste. Peleaste contra alguien a quien llevabas muchos años queriendo vencer y me dejaste solo otra vez. Yo necesitaba a esa persona viva para utilizarla en otra parte de mi plan. Al matarlo me lo pusiste más difícil, y aunque seguí adelante, nunca pude dejar de pensar en que tú hubieras odiado lo que estaba haciendo. Era casi como si pudiera sentirte ahí junto a mí. Detestándome.

Poco a poco, Obito fue entrelazando los dedos con los suyos.

—Conseguí las nueve bestias de colas, invoqué al diez colas y me convertí en su Jinchuuriki... Y por fin me cayó todo el arrepentimiento de golpe. Decidí acabar con mi vida que sólo había causado mucho dolor al mundo —Obito suspiró—. Pero tampoco eso logré. Al haber adquirido este poder, se me presentó la oportunidad de volver al pasado y enmendar mis errores, así que no me lo pensé dos veces.

—¡Ahora entiendo! —exclamó Deidara, acababa de atar los cabos sueltos—. ¡Por eso hay dos Deidaras! ¡Por eso hay dos Obitos! ¡Cambiaste cosas, por eso somos tan diferentes!

—Así es. Conseguí hacer que esta vez el mundo fuera un lugar más pacífico. Pero mis modificaciones trajeron más cambios de los que pude controlar. Ya que la guerra acabó antes, tú no la llegaste a vivir. Tu vida acabó yendo por un nuevo camino, también tu carácter. Perdóname por ello.

—¿Por qué pides perdón? Me gusta más mi vida actual, hm. El otro Deidara no estaba muy cuerdo.

Obito sonrió.

—No seguirás pensando lo mismo cuando te devuelva tus memorias otra vez. Pero ahora que sabes mi historia, me gustaría que una vez las recuperes hagas balance y me digas lo que sientes. Tengo demasiadas cosas por las que pedirte perdón, tanto si lo haces como si no, aceptaré tu decisión.

Deidara decidió de repente que quería besarlo. Un anhelo difícil de resistir lo hizo inclinarse hacia Obito hasta que sus labios conectaron con los de él, suaves y firmes. Ambos se echaron para atrás a la vez. El corazón le latía como loco al mirar a Obito con esa expresión desconcertada.

—D-Deidara...

—No —respondió él mirando al lado contrario.

—¿Por qué lo has hecho?

—¡Símplemente me apetecía, hm!

Ese era además su primer beso. Deidara cubrió su boca con ambas manos, como queriendo conservar el recuerdo de la presión que aún perduraba en sus labios. Era su primer beso, y quería dárselo a un viajero temporal de apariencia extraterrenal antes de que su cabeza se llenase de los recuerdos de segunda mano del otro Deidara.

—No me des besos que no merezco.

Cuando lo miró otra vez, Deidara vio que él estaba también algo sonrojado.

—¡No hables así, hm! ¿¡Qué más da si los mereces o no!? ¡Te lo quiero dar y punto! ¡Además sí te lo mereces!

—Dámelos cuando me perdones, hasta entonces no soy digno de ellos —dijo Obito, y le preocupó que su otro yo no quisiera perdonarlo y él no pudiera hacer nada—. Es hora de volver afuera.

Deidara se sentía inquieto como hace mucho no lo estaba. Respiró hondo y tomó la mano de Obito otra vez.

—Intentaré ser la voz de la razón cuando tenga las memorias del otro Deidara, hm.

—Gracias —Obito lo abrazó y Deidara le devolvió el abrazo, reacio a dejarlo ir tan pronto—. Gracias, senpai. Estaré esperándote, ven a verme cuando te sientas listo.

Tras darle un beso en lo alto de su cabeza, Obito comenzó a desvanecerse. También el hermoso jardín que había creado. Iba a dejar de ser él mismo para siempre, pero no habría renunciado a las vivencias de su otro yo en la línea temporal original ni aunque le hubieran dado la opción. En el lugar donde Obito estaba, volvió a aparecer el Deidara con la túnica negra de nubes rojas. Parecía desorientado, como si no pudiese comprender lo que estaba pasando.

Hasta que se fijó en él.

—¡No lo escuches! —el otro Deidara se agarró a sus brazos, ojos bien abiertos en una expresión desesperada—. ¡No lo escuches! ¡Es un embaucador! ¡Un mentiroso egoísta! ¡Te está manipulando! ¡Te está manipulando! —Mientras gritaba, sus dedos traspasaron su piel, Deidara intentó retroceder pero su cuerpo atraía al de su otro yo como un imán, no parecía haber forma de evitar la absorción—. ¡Tobi me engañó! ¡Nos engañó a todos y ahora te está engañando a ti!

—¡No es verdad! —gritó.

Se negaba a creer que todo lo que le había dicho Obito fuera un engaño.

—¡Abre los ojos, hm!

El eco de aquel grito retumbó en su cabeza.

La absorción se completó. La vida entera de su otro yo, su estado de ánimo, su forma de pensar y sentir, todo volvió a abrirse paso a empujones en su cabeza. Deidara sintió que se caía muy lentamente sin que su cuerpo paralizado pudiera evitarlo. Y justo cuando estaba a punto de tocar el suelo, abrió los ojos.

* * *

Lo primero que notó Obito cuando volvió en sí, fue que estaba completamente cubierto con algo. Una manta. Se dio cuenta en cuanto se incorporó, dejándola caer al suelo. Un par de ojos grandes lo miraban desde la mesa.

—¿Tsukihime? —murmuró.

Casi olvidó que había sido invocado a la inversa mientras estaba apoyado ahí, en la mesa del comedor de su casa.

—Rin-san me mandó a hacerte compañía —explicó ella, y se acercó a él dando saltitos por la mesa.

—¿Por qué me has tapado la cabeza con una manta?

—¡Para que no tuvieras frío, bobo! ¡No veas cuanto me costó! ¡Tuve que abrir el cajón yo sola y arrastrarla hasta aquí con la boca! ¡Lo más difícil fue taparte con ella! Intenté despertarte para que lo hicieras tú mismo pero no lo conseguí. Ni siquiera cuando te mordí en la mano.

—¿Me mordiste? —Obito se miró la mano y vio varias marcas de dientes.

—¡Tuve que hacerlo! Pero no conseguí despertarte, estabas dormido como un tronco.

—Te agradezco el esfuerzo pero... La cabeza no se tapa. ¿Cómo voy a poder respirar? —Obito suspiró.

—¿¡Cómo que no se tapa!? En la colina Mizufuu, de donde yo vengo, todos nos tapamos enteros. Se está muy calentito y a gusto debajo de las mantas. ¿Sabías?

—Pero nosotros somos seres humanos y ustedes son conejos. A los humanos no nos gusta taparnos la cabeza mientras dormimos.

Tsukihime parecía indignada con su respuesta.

—¡Humpf! ¡Qué tontería más grande! ¡Taparse entero es uno de los grandes placeres de la vida! —cruzó sus pequeños bracitos, dándole la espalda—. ¡Ustedes los humanos son tan extraños!

A Obito le costaba entender como una criatura tan pequeñita podía tener ese caracter.

—Tienes toda la razón. Los humanos somos seres extraños —Obito se desperezó. Cuando le dolían las cervicales por una mala postura extrañaba aquellas células senju más que nunca—. Gracias por venir a hacerme compañía.

La conejita asintió.

—Y tengo noticias de Deidara, las cuales te daré a cambio de algo de comer.

Después de haber hablado con él en su dimensión y pasado el mal trago de verlo malherido, Obito estaba más tranquilo. Sabía que con Rin y Nagato, Deidara estaba en buenas manos. Rebuscó en sus bolsillos y sólo encontró aquel caramelo de regaliz. Le quitó el envoltorio y se lo ofreció pensando que lo rechazaría pero no lo hizo, Tsukihime lo tomó entre sus patas delanteras y comenzó a mordisquearlo.

—Bien. ¿Cómo está Deidara?

—Ya acabaron de curar su sistema de chakra y está dormido. Podrás ir a verlo por la mañana. Además fui a avisar a la Godaime de que no te encontrabas bien y mejor te buscaba un sustituto para el segundo día de tu misión.

Obito respiró hondo. Al menos lo dejó más tranquilo confirmar que el peligro había pasado.

—Gracias —el reloj de pared dio las dos en ese instante—. Es tarde. Debería ir a descansar como es debido, tú puedes volver también —se levantó—. Dile a Rin que estaré bien.

—No —Tsukihime se comió el resto del caramelo de una—. Rin-san me mandó a quedarme y me quedaré. ¿Tienes algo para taparme que sea de mi talla?

Obito hizo memoria. No iba a discutir.

—Tengo algunas servilletas de tela.

—Perfecto. Eso me servirá —tras sacarlas de un cajón en el mueble de la cubertería, Obito la desdobló y se la entregó. Ella no tardó ni un segundo en meterse debajo—. ¡Buenas noches!

—Buenas noches —respondió Obito aún algo confuso, antes de irse a su habitación.

* * *

 _¡Abre los ojos, hm!_

El desesperado grito aún vibraba en sus tímpanos. Deidara estaba acostado mirando a un techo blanco. Hizo fuerzas para incorporarse pero las ataduras lo mantuvieron pegado a la cama. ¿Quién se había creído todo el mundo que era para amarrarlo así? A una cama. A una vida que no era suya. O tal vez sí lo era. Estaba teniendo opiniones tan dispares al respecto que le pareció que estaba enloqueciendo.

Dos formas de ver el mundo metidas en su cabeza. Pero ambas coincidían en una cosa, y era en que no querían estar ahí atados. Por eso Deidara siguió retorciéndose y agitándose, intentando liberarse. Ver que todo esfuerzo era en vano lo hizo gruñir de rabia.

Entonces la puerta se abrió.

Deidara oyó pasos. Tal vez era Obito. De ser así, podía irse por donde había venido. No quería volver a verlo, por mucho que esa otra parte de él rechazase el pensamiento. Giró la cabeza hacia el lado contrario, para dejar claro que no iba a colaborar.

—¡Deidara! —era una voz masculina, pero no era la de Obito—. Me pareció oír algo. ¿Ya despertaste?

Él no contestó, pero curioso por aquella familiaridad, miró a su interlocutor. Era un hombre que no había visto nunca antes, pelo rojizo, largo y lacio, con un piercing bajo el labio inferior y otro en la ceja izquierda.

Y el rinnegan.

Estaba harto de sharingans y de rinnegans. Deseó no tener que ver ningún ojo de esos nunca más. Deseó poder destruírlos todos. Volvió a intentar huír, y sólo consiguió recordar que estaba atado.

—Perdón por eso, pero es más seguro así —el hombre colocó una mano en su pecho y sus ojos se llenaron de una luz extraña—. Nos costó mucho trabajo reparar tu sistema de chakra, luego de que intentaras hacer esa técnica. No deberías intentar hacer ninjutsu avanzado sin entrenamiento, tu cuerpo no lo soportará.

Deidara recordó cuando intentó hacer esa técnica doton. Había estado desesperado por alguna prueba de que seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, que podía volver a serlo. No pensó en el daño que eso iba a hacerle a su cuerpo desentrenado.

—Parece que estás bien ya. Pero te dejaremos aquí un tiempo más debes estar muy confundido ahora. Yo también lo estuve cuando Obito me devolvió mis recuerdos... No te preocupes esa fase no durará mucho. En unas horas tus dos consciencias se habrán unido.

No. Se negaba a que su consciencia se uniera con la de ese Deidara falso que había creado Obito. Ese al que podía sentir como pensaba en ese mismo momento que ambos Deidaras eran válidos. Se agitó con más violencia. El hombre se sentó en una silla a su lado.

—Deberías estar agotado aún. Siempre tuviste demasiada energía, Deidara —examinó de nuevo el rostro extrañamente amable del tipo. No lo conocía, estaba seguro de ello. Recordaría a alguien como él—. Seguro te estás preguntando quién soy. Nos hemos conocido antes, aunque no con mi verdadera apariencia. Mi nombre es Nagato.

—¡No conozco a nadie con ese nombre, hm! —dijo, rompiendo su propósito de no abrir la boca.

—Pero conocías a Pein-sama.

—¿Tú eres...? No.

Él no tenía ese aspecto. No tenía nada de aquel semblante frío e intimidante.

—Mi destino ha cambiado mucho en esta nueva línea temporal. Pero sí, en esa anterior solía ser Pein. Líder de Akatsuki y autoprofetizado salvador de la humanidad.

Deidara resopló.

—Tiene gracia. Todo este tiempo ni siquiera supe para quién trabajé.

Últimamente nada se le figuraba real. ¿Quién sabe qué más había sido una mentira?

—Disculpa por eso —dijo Nagato, inclinándose un poco.

—Me da igual, yo sólo servía a una cosa y no era a ti, ni a Akatsuki, hm.

—Entonces todo está saldado entre nosotros —dijo—. Sé que esto debe estar siendo difícil para ti. También lo fue para mí. La primera vez vi morir a un amigo. La segunda los vi morir a ambos y me quedé solo. Después de ganar los recuerdos, tuve que hacer balance y adaptarme a mi nueva realidad. Y acabé agradeciendo saber quién fui en esa otra línea temporal.

Por alguna razón, Deidara ya no pensaba que su nuevo yo era un impostor. La fusión ya debía estar sucediendo. Ese otro Deidara era un blando, y se había tragado todo lo que había dicho Tobi. Era uno de sus recuerdos más nítidos, él saliendo de su futón, ignorando sus preguntas, vistiéndose de nuevo y dándole la espalda antes de decirle que todo se había terminado entre ellos. Apretó los puños hasta hacerse daño. Nadie iba a tratarlo así. Obito perdió su oportunidad con él. No importaba lo que hiciera a posterior, nada lo redimiría a sus ojos. De hecho, ahora lo detestaba más que antes. Sus bocas, las herramientas de su arte, ya no estaban ahí.

Luego, como discutiendo consigo mismo, recordó lo mucho que disfrutó preparándose para heredar el negocio familiar. De repente eso no parecía tan falso.

—Por suerte no estuve solo, todos aquí en Konoha me apoyaron. Especialmente mi esposa. Ella me demostró que aunque hubiera perdido tanto, aún estaba vivo y que siempre podría lograr seguir adelante mientras no estuviera a tres metros bajo el suelo.

—Lo que Obito me ha quitado es irremplazable —a Deidara nunca nadie lo había hecho cambiar de opinión tan fácilmente en nada y así se iba a quedar.

Nagato se inclinó un poco para hablarle más de cerca.

—Hemos estado muertos. Lo recuerdas. Estoy seguro que lo haces tan bien como yo lo hago —Deidara oyó una voz femenina afuera del cuarto pero no consiguió entender lo que decía—. Insisto, date un tiempo para reflexionar tal y como yo hice y empezarás a fijarte en todo lo que aún tienes en lugar de lo que has perdido.

—Puedo vivir con lo que ya no tengo, supongo —la puerta se abrió y una mujer con una bandeja de comida entró, Deidara no le prestó demasiada atención y siguió mirando su mano—. Pero no me pidas que perdone a Obito, porque yo no he perdido nada, me lo ha arrebatado él.

Deidara sintió un mareo y decidió estarse quieto por un rato. Esa otra voz gritaba en su cabeza. Le decía que no era así. Que recordase lo que le acababa de decir el embaucador de Tobi en aquel mundo raro.

—Pareces estar mejor hoy —dijo la mujer de cabello castaño.

Los cuencos de la bandeja tintinearon cuando la dejó sobre una camilla vacía.

—Deidara siempre tuvo mucha energía —respondió Nagato.

—¿Todo bien entonces?

—Nada que un poco de reposo no solucione.

Deidara no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, pero sabía que la chica se le acercaría igual. De hecho, dos segundos después, ya estaba junto a Nagato.

—Por fin nos conocemos como es debido, Deidara, aunque no haya sido en circunstancias muy agradables. Mi nombre es Rin Nohara.

Ella.

Tobi le habló de Rin una vez, tras la primera vez que acabaron en el futón. Después de que el rompecabezas que era su compañero cada vez lo obsesionase más, Deidara esperaba esos momentos tras el sexo en los que Tobi se quedaba recostado junto a él. Los únicos en los que se mostraba sin máscaras y era capaz de echar un vistazo a la persona que había dentro de todas esas capas de ropa y personalidades falsas.

Esa primera noche, él le habló de la única persona que había estado en su corazón y de cómo ser testigo de su muerte lo hizo desencantarse de todo desde entonces. Deidara recordó contestarle algo parecido a lo que le acababa de decir esa versión afable de aquel al que conoció como Pein, a lo que Tobi le confesó que lo único que le traía consuelo a su alma era saber que estaba poniéndole remedio a todo lo que estaba mal en el mundo. No le dio demasiadas vueltas a esa frase en su día. Simplemente asumió que no era más que un servidor del objetivo de Akatsuki. Después de todo, Pein siempre estaba con su sermón sobre el dolor de la guerra en la boca.

Tobi siguió yendo a su futón noche tras noche y Deidara acabó dando por hecho que había encontrado consuelo en su compañía. Por eso su repentina traición le dolió más de lo que jamás pensó que algo le haría daño. Descubrió que se había enamorado demasiado tarde.

Deidara giró la cabeza hacia el lado contrario.

—Es cierto que te ves mucho mejor que ayer —prosiguió ella—. Trabajamos muy duro para salvarte la vida, es un gusto verte recuperado.

—No debieron molestarse —Escupió. Su tiempo ya se cumplió, y a Deidara era la segunda vez que lo traían. Ni un segundo después de que las palabras salieran de su boca, fue invadido por un doloroso remordimiento. Esa otra parte de él que llevaba en el mundo casi veinte años también quería dar su opinión—. Pero gracias por salvarme.

—Por supuesto que no íbamos a dejarte morir —dijo Rin.

Mierda. Puede que Nagato tuviera razón y debiera reflexionar. Al menos resolver esas dudas que su identidad falsa estaba plantando en su mente. La pareja se alejó unos metros de él, Deidara los oyó susurrar algo que no consiguió escuchar.

—Tengo cosas que hacer. Nos vemos luego, Deidara —dijo Nagato.

Quedó a solas con Rin y un silencio insoportablemente incómodo. Deidara volvió a intentar romper las ataduras.

—Suéltame —le dijo.

—No hasta que no me quede claro que no vas a intentar hacerte daño otra vez.

—¡Odio estar atado! —ante su negativa, Deidara se retorció con violencia intentando romper las correas—. ¡Me trae malos recuerdos!

—No me gusta tenerte así y te pido que me disculpes. Pero deberás calmarte primero. Compréndelo —él exhaló, sus brazos y piernas extenuados por el esfuerzo. Cualquier cosa por liberarse cuanto antes—. ¿Tienes sed?

Deidara no lo había notado antes, pero sentía la boca pastosa y la garganta seca. También el estómago vacío, a pesar de no tener hambre. Se tragó su orgullo y asintió.

—Voy a darte un voto de confianza y desatarte un brazo.

Rin ajustó la cabecera de la camilla para que estuviera más erguido. Luego le quitó las correas que sujetaban su muñeca y brazo derecho y volvió a alejarse. El rumor acuático que escuchó cuando ella vertió agua de una jarra a un cuenco de madera sólo consiguió darle más sed. Deidara se humedeció los labios resecos pero no encontró alivio.

Cuando se vino a dar cuenta, se había bebido cuatro cuencos de agua.

—¿Quieres más? —preguntó Rin cuando le pasó el cuenco de vuelta.

—No —dos segundos pasaron—. No, gracias.

Lo dijo como si se estuviera regañando a si mismo. Ahora esa otra parte de él pretendía enseñarle modales, mientras que a la vez se avergonzaba de sí mismo.

Ella trajo una silla y tomó asiento.

—Deidara, entiendo por lo que estás pasando.

—¿Cómo estás tan segura?

—¿Qué te parece? Un día estaba bien y al siguiente tenía estos recuerdos en mi cabeza. Imágenes tan vívidas como si hubieran ocurrido de verdad. Obito muriendo aplastado bajo una roca por culpa mía. Yo en su tumba dejando flores e incienso todos los días. Una tristeza y una angustia demasiado reales. Yo siendo secuestrada por segunda vez, despertando convertida en jinchuuriki, decidiendo poner fin a mi vida y usando para ello a otra de las personas que más apreciaba en el mundo para evitar una catástrofe. Yo pronunciando su nombre, intentando decirle que lo sentía, que me perdonase, que tenía que hacerlo o algo peor iba a suceder... Pero la muerte llegó antes y las palabras que nunca pronuncié se quedaron en un mero pensamiento. En ese entonces ignoraba que Obito estaba ahí viendo todo.

Deidara no supo qué responder a eso. Rin lo observó en silencio, pero al ver que no iba a responder, continuó.

—Al principio no comprendía qué era aquello. Nada de eso había ocurrido. Yo estaba viva, Obito y Kakashi también. Le di muchas vueltas al asunto hasta que él me confesó una verdad que yo ya sospechaba dado su comportamiento en las últimas semanas. Sé que tu situación es distinta a la mía, yo sólo tuve un año y medio de vida más desde la divergencia hasta mi muerte. En cambio tú... Tú tienes mucho que procesar. Es normal estar confundido, pero acabar con tu vida no va a solucionar nada, excepto poner muy triste a la gente que te aprecia.

—No estaba intentando acabar con mi vida. Sólo quería comprobar si aún era capaz al menos de utilizar el chakra.

Deidara pensó en su madre allá en Iwagakure. ¿Cómo se lo iba a tomar si perdía a su único hijo ni cinco años después de perder al abuelo? Deidara no se esperaba que nada de eso fuera a pasarle el día que dejó su aldea con la caravana de comerciantes.

—Deberás ejercitar tu sistema de chakra primero, tal y como hacías en la academia. Después podrás comenzar a practicar cosas como caminar por el agua o superficies verticales antes de pasar a técnicas sencillas.

—Mierda...

Iba a ser mucho tiempo, y su nivel de habilidad no volvería a ser el mismo. Lo sabía.

Pero él tampoco era el mismo. Puede que no lo necesitase, y puede que su forma de vida actual tampoco fuera suficiente.

—Lo único que te estoy pidiendo es que no culpes a Obito de todo esto. Él siempre cuidó de ti —Rin fue hacia el otro lado de la cama y una a una fue desatando las correas—. Él siempre se esforzó por mantenerte feliz y seguro, y que el horror de un conflicto no marcase tu existencia. No sabíamos como llegar a ti pero se aseguró que supieras que había alguien ahí en algún lugar que te apreciaba.

Deidara ya estaba libre, pero no se atrevió a moverse un milímetro.

—Estoy feliz por estar viva. Siempre le estaré agradecida a Obito por volver. Deshizo el mal que causó y salvó a mucha gente. No te quiero decir como debes afrontar tu problema, sólo recuerda estas tres cosas. Eres importante para Obito, tienes un par de brazos saludables para seguir creando. Y también estás vivo.

Ya no deseaba haber seguido muerto. Deidara se mordió el labio. Pensó en edificios que había explotado, en la satisfacción que encontraba al ver a los supervivientes huyendo por sus vidas. No le pareció más real o de más calidad que la que sentía cuando alguien admiraba alguna de sus figuras de cerámica y decidía comprarla. Tal vez para ambos Deidaras, la percepción artística del otro no fuera con ellos, pero la división ya no estaba tan clara.

Quizá podía encontrar un punto intermedio.

—Voy a hacer lo que Nagato me dijo, hm —dijo tras un rato—. Voy a pensar en ello.

—Bien. Te dejaré a solas —Rin sonrió—. No te olvides de comer. Necesitas recuperar fuerzas.

Sin decir nada más, se fue. No era mala idea, para empezar. Deidara solía ponerse de mal humor con el estómago vacío. Nada más levantarse y examinar la bandeja empezó a salivar. Rin le había dejado varios cuencos, uno con arroz y champiñones, otro con pescado, otro con salsa, ensalada de loto y frutas troceadas. Meditaría, pero primero iba a dejar esos platos bien limpios. Tomó los palillos, murmuró 'itadakimasu' y los hundió en el cuenco de arroz.

Al primer bocado, Deidara se dio cuenta que tenía una razón más para seguir vivo.

* * *

Por donde quiera que Deidara miraba, había abanicos rojiblancos. En los estandartes de la entrada exterior al barrio Uchiha, en cada pequeña tienda y también en las puertas de algunas casas. También en la ropa de la gente. La visión lo incomodaba un poco, aunque no tanto como lo hizo en su día.

Deidara sólo había visto aquellas calles en dibujos de libros de texto de la academia ninja, en los capítulos dedicados al clan, a sus habilidades y a la masacre Uchiha. La ilustración, en blanco, negro y rojo, mostraba gente asesinada diseminada por el suelo y manchas de sangre en las paredes y suelo. Le había parecido en su día extrañamente fascinante.

En cambio esas calles no estaban llenas de muerte sino de vida. Shinobis y kunoichis que pasaban junto a él, niños jugando, perros a la sombra huyendo del calor y algún que otro gato por los tejados. Una frutería llena de canastas multicolor, un puesto de comida cuyo olor a takoyaki se extendía por toda la calle, un sastre, una tienda de armamento con el escaparate lleno de estrellas arrojadizas de diferentes puntas y modelos. Con cada nueva cosa que veía, Deidara era más y más consciente de lo mucho que se notaban en el mundo los cambios de Obito.

Entonces vio una cara de sobra conocida de alguien que él mismo había matado.

—Itachi —no pudo evitar murmurar.

Caminaba en dirección contraria a ellos vestido con el chaleco de jonin de Konoha. Un niño pequeño con un arco, un carcaj con flechas y una codorniz muerta en la mano lo seguía.

—Itachi nunca consiguió el mangekyo sharingan en esta línea temporal —dijo Rin—. Tampoco enfermó.

—Jamás imaginé que viviría para verlo sonreír, hm. O para mostrar cualquier otra expresión en la cara sin ir más lejos.

—Bueno, según me ha contado Obito no es como si tuviera demasiados motivos para hacerlo.

—Tch. Uchihas.

Deidara recordó por qué le solía molestar tanto verle la cara perpetuamente en blanco. Así, rezagándose para dar a su hermano la mano libre, parecía una persona completamente distinta del Itachi que conoció.

—La casa de Obito está por aquí.

Salieron de la calle principal a través de un cruce menos transitado, con casas más separadas entre sí. Deidara había tomado la decisión de dejar aquel asunto saldado ese mismo día y seguir hacia ciudad Tanzaku por la mañana. Debía darle otra oportunidad a su oficio, ver si se seguía sintiendo bien desempeñándolo, después de todo las tasas ya estaban pagadas y era su única fuente de ingresos. No podía perderlo. Sus planes posteriores aún estaban por ver. Rin prácticamente lo había obligado a prometer que pasase lo que pasase y se sintiese como se sintiese, evitaría tomar decisiones precipitadas. Deidara se resistió a prometer eso al principio, pero no supo como acabó accediendo. Lo convenció sin que se diera cuenta. Ella era peor que Obito.

Cruzaron una pequeña valla hecha de bambú frente a una casa cerca del final del camino y del comienzo de un pequeño bosque. El corazón de Deidara comenzó a latir con fuerza. Necesitaba romper algo para calmarse. Lo que fuera.

—Mira, la puerta está abierta, Obito te está esperando.

Deidara aún no sabía si iba echarse a sus brazos o se iba a liar a gritos y empujones con él. Respiró hondo. Mentalizándose para no hacer ni una cosa ni la otra.

—Te dejo aquí —Rin apretó un poco su brazo en gesto tranquilizador—. Todo va a salir bien, Deidara-kun. Recuerda todo lo que hemos hablado.

—Está bien.

Asintió y ella le dedicó una sonrisa antes de irse. Deidara estaba ahora solo ante el umbral. Se asomó un poco pero no pudo ver a Obito. No sabiendo bien qué hacer, se acercó y dio unos golpes en la puerta.

—Voy a entrar.

Aún nada. En el recibidor encontró un par de zapatos a un lado y unas sandalias en el otro. Se descalzó, dejó sus zapatos junto a los de Obito y se puso las sandalias antes de ir más allá del escalón de madera.

—Tobi —lo llamó—. Obito.

Ya no sabía como llamarlo. En la sala de estar encontró una mesa de té y sobre la misma, la tetera que le había comprado y las dos tazas. Deidara tomó una de ellas y la examinó, como si fuera la primera vez que la veía. Ryu-chan. Ahora entendía aquel comentario. Puede que ese dragón siempre hubiera estado en su cabeza, como decoración en un juego de té esa vez en lugar de como arma de combate.

Recorrió la superficie con las yemas de los dedos, sintiendo las diferentes texturas, lisa, rugosa y lisa otra vez. Había estado experimentando con técnicas para ese set en particular, mezclando pigmento blanco y kaolín para el dragón. Los detalles tallados con un mondadientes, una lupa y una férrea paciencia que sólo se dignaba a aparecer en cuestiones de artes. El resultado fue un dragón a relieve, cuyas escamas parecían sobresalir de la superficie.

—No la rompas —Deidara se volteó en cuanto escuchó la voz de Obito, llena de preocupación—. Por favor, déjame conservarlas.

Bueno, no lo culpaba, era algo que el primer Deidara habría hecho sin pensar. Incluso habría sentido un placer especial al romperlas sabiendo que eran importantes para alguien.

—No iba a hacerlo. Mi visión del arte ya no es como era.

Se la ofreció para dejárselo claro. Obito tomó la taza de sus manos con la solemnidad de quien toma un tesoro y la volvió a colocar sobre el posavasos.

—Toma asiento, por favor —Obito le ofreció uno de los cojines frente a la mesita y se sentó junto a Deidara—. Perdón por no haber ido a verte esta mañana, Rin me lo prohibió. Me dijo que necesitabas estar solo.

—Y era cierto. Lo necesitaba.

Compartieron una larga mirada. A veces Deidara aún no podía creer que estuviera vivo, enfrente de Tobi. Aquel idiota del que había odiado enamorarse y que no parecía querer dejarlo ir. Su corazón no se había calmado desde que salió de casa de Rin, de hecho iba a peor. Desde la noche en que Tobi le dijo al primer Deidara que lo que fuera que tuvieran se había acabado hasta su muerte no pasó mucho tiempo. Ocho días como mucho. Así era como se sentía, aquellos sentimientos, aquel odio y enojo se pausaron con su muerte, sólo para reanudarse el día anterior.

—En realidad yo también necesitaba estar solo. Me ha venido bien.

—¿Por qué, hm?

—Había algunos miedos a los que aún debía enfrentarme.

Obito tomó la tetera y fue vertiendo un poco de té aún humeante en cada taza hasta que las llenó. Una vez vacía, la puso de vuelta en el plato con un suave tintineo.

—Puedes decirme lo que sientes. No te guardes nada —agregó.

Deidara tomó su té verde con ambas manos. Ya tenía su discurso preparado, así que fue directo al punto.

—Me apartaste de ti pero te ofendiste porque no te apoyé en tus locuras. Me dejaste morir, pero me trajiste con la resurrección impura. Te dije que me dejaras en paz pero me sigues buscando. No vuelvas a decir que es porque te importo porque, ¿cuánto te importaba cuando te alejaste? ¿Cuánto cuando te dijeron que acababa de usar mi C0? ¿¡Cuánto cuando aún conociéndome permitiste que me convirtieran en un edo tensei con cuerpo indestructible!?

Obito dio un sorbo a su bebida.

—Mucho. Me importabas mucho en ese entonces y lo sigues haciendo —respondió en un tono sincero que lo hizo sentir cálido por dentro.

—Eso hace las cosas peor aún. No me gusta la gente que no es sincera consigo misma, hm.

Deidara detectó su culpabilidad cuando lo vio fruncir los labios y apartar la mirada.

—Sabes... Aquella vez que me encontré contigo cuando tenías cuatro años llevaba tiempo buscándote. Quería verte aunque fuera una última vez para saber que estabas creciendo feliz y no habías vivido todos aquellos horrores que me contaste. Aceptaba cada nueva misión a Iwa para asegurarme de que hubiera por fin paz entre las dos aldeas y porque necesitaba saber de ti. Luego te vi y estabas bien, eras feliz. Pensé que me daría por satisfecho pero no fue así. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba... Cuantas más vueltas le daba... Más necesitaba ser parte de tu vida, aunque no me sintiera merecedor de ello. Así que se puede decir que ahora sí estoy siendo sincero conmigo mismo.

El aire quedó tan tenso que Deidara casi podía oír los latidos de su propio corazón. Dio un gran trago al té y analizó sus palabras, su vista fija en las suaves ondas de la bebida verdosa en sus manos.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

—Quiero tu perdón. Necesito que me perdones como no he necesitado nada más en mi vida.

—Mi perdón —Deidara repitió, con amargura contenida. Qué decepción, qué falta de ambición—. ¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¿Quitarte ese peso de encima?

—No. Pero es difícil dejar de pensar que no me siento digno de nada más.

—Entonces no estás siendo tan sincero contigo mismo como crees, hm. Dos vidas y sigues siendo un bobo.

Deidara acabó su bebida antes de que se enfriase más. Puede que Obito ya hubiera sufrido lo suficiente y todo ese tiempo se hubiera preocupado por él. Pero no toleraba que quisiera de él tan poco.

—Aún te amo.

Un vertiginoso subidón recorrió su cuerpo entero, como si se sintiera ligero y ansioso a la vez. Estrujó la taza en sus manos temblorosas, tanto que llegó a pensar que se iba a partir en dos. La depositó en la mesa antes de que eso ocurriera. Deidara siempre había tenido claro que él tampoco había dejado de amarlo. En su último instante de vida era Tobi quien había estado en su cabeza. Fue la decepción de su rechazo la que lo llevó a decidir renunciar a él.

—Han pasado muchos años para ti. ¿Cómo es eso posible?

—La huella de tu memoria no es algo que se borre tan fácil —el comentario le sacó una sonrisa contra su voluntad. Deidara hubiera preferido mantenerse estoico, pero no pudo—. Lo siento, Deidara-senpai. Por engañarte, por no elegirte a ti, por permitir que Kabuto manejase tu alma por mis deseos egoístas de verte otra vez. Por seguir siendo un bobo.

Obito se había inclinado hacia delante, con la cabeza gacha. Deidara notó lo cerca que estaban sus manos. Si se movía un poco podría rozarlas. Casi le dolía el obligarse a reprimirse.

—Desde que desperté tras hablar contigo he estado pensando en todo esto, hm.

—Cuéntame.

Observó como la mano de Obito avanzaba unos centímetros hacia la suya, pero cuando estaba a punto de rozarla, se detuvo, y los dedos se replegaron en un puño. Su anhelo por tocarlo aumentó, pero siguió reprimiéndose. Al menos hasta que Obito le diera la respuesta que quería oír, si es que se la daba.

—Ya no soy ese Deidara que conociste en Akatsuki. Tampoco soy el que trabajó en el taller familiar toda su vida. No soy ninguno de los dos, pero soy ambos a la vez, hm. Si lo que dices es cierto y quieres que te perdone, tienes que responderme a esta pregunta con sinceridad.

—Lo que sea que quieras saber.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

Obito tomó sus manos. Deidara las apretó más y más fuerte con cada segundo que pasaba después de fijar sus miradas en la del otro. El nudo en su garganta había bajado hasta su estómago. Un revoltijo de emociones algo similar a las náuseas.

—Que te quedes conmigo y nunca, nunca te vayas.

Al segundo siguiente, sus brazos estaban rodeando el cuello de Obito, y los de él envolvían su cuerpo. Ambos quedaron de rodillas sobre los cojines. Deidara cerró los ojos, abandonándose a la fuerza que lo mantenía sujeto al calor corporal ajeno que tanto había extrañado, y que a la vez se sentía como si lo estuviera experimentando por primera vez.

—Me hiciste pasar por la maldita pubertad dos veces. Pero te perdono, bobo —susurró, porque no quería oír su propia voz quebrándose.

Sus bocas se encontraron con fuerza impaciente y falta de medida. Dientes chocando con dientes, clavándose en labios húmedos y carnosos. Lenguas encontrándose sin reparo ni pudor. Un sabor, una calidez tan familiares, pero novedosas a la vez.

Obito se separó de él para tomar aire y volvió a abrazarlo.

—Gracias —dijo.

Deidara escuchó un sollozo que escapó.

* * *

.

* * *

—Después de huír de Akatsuki perdí la poca cordura que me quedaba, hm.

Obito acariciaba distraídamente su espalda, tal y como lo hacía aquella noche. Deidara recostado en su pecho, ambos desnudos, tapados de cintura para abajo con la sábana del futón. Y como aquella noche, no sabía si quería escuchar. Pero Deidara parecía querer desahogarse, y si eso era lo que necesitaba, él estaba dispuesto a compartir con él la carga de lo que fuera.

—Fue como una semana hasta que Itachi y Kisame me encontraron. Sabía que irían a hacerlo tarde o temprano, así que no fui sutil. Bombardeaba edificios al azar de día, dejando una pista. De noche iba a cualquier posada, seducía al primer tipo que se dejase seducir y me acostaba con él. Después recordaba lo último que me habías dicho y les ordenaba que se fueran de mi vista, aunque aún estuvieran desnudos. Les gritaba, los amenazaba con matarlos si objetaban. No me costaba mucho convencerlos de que les iba a ser más conveniente salir pitando de allí con el culo al aire que quedarse conmigo un segundo más. A la tercera noche ni siquiera se me levantaba ya, pero lo seguí haciendo.

—Deidara...

—Luego maté a Itachi, y ni siquiera sentí la satisfacción que pensé que sentiría. Y por cada una de esas cosas te culpé a ti. Quería enfurecerte, quería que vinieras a encargarte de mí personalmente pero nunca apareciste.

—Y tenías razón —Obito admitió—. Pero todo eso está ya más que pasado. Mejor nos centramos en el presente.

Estaban juntos otra vez. Para Obito todo lo demás había dejado de ser importante. Nada podría disipar la euforia en su corazón o la sonrisa en su cara.

—El presente... Ha sido diferente a las otras veces, hm.

Deidara miró hacia arriba, sonriente. Expresión cansada y pelo revuelto. Por dios, ¿había sido así de hermoso siempre?

—Disculpa. Falta de práctica.

Él rodó los ojos.

—Cuando estábamos así no eras Tobi, tampoco Madara. Eras tú. Y es la única referencia que tengo para comparar los cambios.

—Ya veo —la temperatura en su cara subió unos grados—. Quiero conocer a tu nuevo yo.

—Quiero conocerte. Y no sólo aquí dentro, hm. No más disfraces.

—Pero para conocernos, debemos vernos. ¿Vas a irte mañana?

—Terminaré mi viaje de mercado en mercado. Veré cómo de cómodo me siento con mi profesión ahora. Después volveré.

—Mi casa es tuya —ofreció Obito.

—Mh... No sé. Demasiados Uchihas para mi gusto en este lugar. Buscaré una casa fuera de este barrio.

A Obito le tomó un par de segundos asimilar esa última frase.

—Un momento... ¿Vas a...? ¿Cuándo decidiste...?

—Puedo decir a mi madre que me mudo aquí para expandir el negocio, hm —dijo Deidara—. Y en mis ratos libres entrenaré ninjutsu.

—Pero... ¿Lo has pensado bien? —preguntó, sin molestarse en ocultar su entusiasmo.

-Le prometí a tu amiga que no tomaría decisiones precipitadas.

—¡En ese caso yo te buscaré una casa! Y me mudaré contigo. A Fugaku-sama no le gusta cuando un Uchiha se muda fuera del barrio pero no me lo puede impedir tampoco. Puedes traerte a las gallinas. Y yo te ayudaré a entrenar así que deberás llamarme Obito-sensei.

—Sí a todo excepto a eso último —Deidara arrugó la nariz de esa manera en que él siempre encontró demasiado adorable para ser un terrorista homicida—. Yo siempre seré el senpai.

Era el poseedor del chakra del diez colas, el elegido de Hagoromo Otsutsuki para preservar la paz en la Tierra. Pero esa afirmación no se discutía.

—Por supuesto que sí, senpai —Obito suspiró, peinando el sedoso cabello de Deidara con sus dedos. Hasta que unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron el momento—. ¿Quién será, tan temprano?

Había planeado quedarse con Deidara en el futón hasta el último segundo. Obito se incorporó y Deidara protestó. Al otro lado de la puerta, escuchaba la amortiguada voz de un hombre llamándolo. Arruinándole aquel momento por el que tanto había esperado.

—¿No vas a ir? —preguntó Deidara.

—¿Para qué? Aquí contigo se está mejor.

Deidara alzó ambas cejas y Obito se inclinó para besarlo antes de recostarse otra vez y arrastrar a su senpai con él en la misma posición en la que estaba antes. Si hubiera habido un espejo frente a él, seguro estaría viendo en su cara la expresión más radiante y boba que jamás habría tenido.

Porque esa vez, no iba a ser un idiota.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **¡Otro fic que termina! (Mucho más tarde de lo que debió, pero termina)**

 **Tengo penita porque a este también le tomé cariño pero quedé satisfecha con como quedó. Una promesa para volver y un futuro nuevo que podrán moldear juntos.**

 **Cuando comenzaba a escribir esta historia, tuve otra idea sobre dimensiones. Es un regalo a Lybra que aún no he publicado, pero que comenzaré a hacerlo pronto. Es un fic que no tiene nada que ver con este, mas que el concepto. Se llamará "Apartamento para uno" y pueden seguirlo si les interesa el tema cuando publique el primer capítulo ^^**

 **Muchas gracias a quienes siguieron esta historia. Espero la hayan disfrutado. Gracias Lybra por estar siempre ahí aunque la vida se interponga, Lu por tu entusiasmo, videlsnssj por encontrarlo interesante a pesar de no ser fan de la pareja, locaconeja (y Sultana :3) por tu paciencia y entusiasmo, creepend por apoyar el fic en ambas páginas, saw por encontrarlo lo suficientemente ameno como para darle prioridad sobre el deber, Arekusa por tus detalladas reviews como siempre.**

 **¡Dos meses para la Tobidei week!**

 **Les recuerdo el link del blog tobideiweek punto tumblr punto com**

 **Los temas están en mi perfil. Todo el mundo está invitado a participar ya sea creando una historia, o dibujando o leyendo y compartiendo.**

 **Historia marcada como completa. Ahora sí.**

 **:D**

 ***Alpha hace una reverencia y se marcha***


End file.
